Another Reason
by KatieWoo
Summary: 5 years ago Team Xtreme were the talk of the WWE, well 5 years and 2 break ups later the Hardy Boyz are back! Now Amy and Liv Dumas have some serious history to make their peace with and not everyone is quite so willing to let the past stay buried. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi there, and I said I'd never write Jeff and Liv again, well I missed them far more than I thought I would and knew I had to give it another try, I always wanted to explore the idea of Liv being part of Team Xtreme years ago and how the group would handle a reunion that was out of their hands. Well lets find out, as its once again Nero Time. I drew inspiration from Lykke Li's album ''I Never Learn.'' from Grace Potters song ''Hot Summer Night'' and the Stevie Nicks/ Fleetwood Mac song ''Silver Springs'' **

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Reason

Chapter 1

Olivia Dumas and her sister Amy knew something big was going down at work, Stephanie and Paul had rarely called a full roster meeting of both the blue and red brands. So it couldnt be a good sign, this was probably their version of ripping the band aid off in one quick clean sweep.

Liv has been at the WWE since she'd turned 21, after being on the indie circuit since her high school days. Amy aka Lita to the fans, had had to _beg _her sister to let her drop her name to Vince. When she'd finally given in it had been only a matter of weeks before the talent scouts had gone to the 'Ring Of Honor' show in New Jersey and been blown away by her. Liv's in ring skills were sharp and highly technical, her mic skills were acidic and clever forcing people to take notice, she'd been the real deal, the whole package.

The _meeting _was going down in a hotel function room in a five star hotel in Connecticut, near the WWE HQ and clearly no expense had been spared. The sisters both standing at 5ft6 were instantly suspicious, but they couldnt be any more different to look at. Amy was the flame haired icon that had changed the landscape of female wrestling and was a legend at 34. but the youngest Dumas had long dark brown waves, a few tattoos and a quirky personality with a heart of gold and completely unaware of her path to legend status at just 28.

They were two of the very few female wrestlers that could really do their job and they refused to be called 'Divas' and refused to compete for the 'Divas' belt which they'd dubbed – 'The Barbie Belt' they'd fought long and hard to get the 'Women's Championship' belt back into existence and they'd won.

Where Amy/Lita was the sexy bad ass who had been the trail blazer with men falling at her feet, Liv was the one with the sister with the razor sharp pro-mos, running verbal rings around people and challenging all authority. It made total sense that she was best friends with her fellow Ring of Honor graduate- Phil Brooks aka CM Punk. They were the undisputed King and Queen of the Pipe Bomb.

Liv headed down the corridor beside her sister in her knee high biker boots, blue skinny jeans and her Akira tank top, long waves piled up into a messy bun, her shoulder ink on show, bag thrown over her shoulder, feeling ready for battle for some reason.

''If this is about a pay cut again, I'll bet the coffee money on Orton being the first one of the guys to kick up a stink.'' Amy chuckled.

''He's such a pampered fucking child at times, he'll throw some kind of hissy fit, Hunter needs to punch that guy for real at times...actually I'd love to see that.'' Liv chuckled knowing that Randy's bitch fits were legendary to witness, he was even worse since his shock divorce had become public knowledge along with all of his affairs and drinking binges.

Entering the room the girls saw nearly everyone was already there. Punk looked so relieved to see them arrive, clearly not happy about AJ Lee talking his ear off yet again. Liv dropped into one of the seats beside him and Amy beside her sister-

''How you doing Brooks?''

He shot her a look that she knew instantly-

''Not too bad could have done without _this.''_

Liv wasnt sure if he meant the meeting or little Miss Lee, making goo goo eyes at him yet again, she nodded-

''Worry not my friend, once the bullshit is out the way, Steph and the Stepford Hubby will wrap this all up in a bow and we can get the hell out of here.''

AJ sat forward giving Liv and Amy a huge smile, which they both returned to her, she was a sweet girl and was in awe of Amy and had recently latched on to Liv too, plus she has the hugest crush on Punk, so they couldnt really escape her.

The last to arrive of course was their resident rock star and ego maniac- Chris Jericho, full of swagger and Punk said very clearly-

''Make way for the weekend rocker.'' he craned his neck to look behind the Canadian- ''What? No entourage?''

Liv snickered- ''No they must be upstairs guarding the penthouse from the swarm of pussy that he believes flanks his every movement.''

Missing her sarcasm Jericho winked at her and removed his mirrored aviators- ''Better believe it Livvy babe, always room for you in my groupie ring.''

Cocking one dark brow at him she replied- ''careful Christopher you'll turn a girl on with slick lines like that.''

Punk snorted at the dead pan, flat way she said it.

Before Chris could say another word Stephanie McMahon and Triple H aka- Paul entered and took a seat on the set up stage at the front of the room, looking around their impressive roster and she started-

''Ok as everyone is here I want to thank you all for coming, we're going to make this as quick and painless as possible, so Punk no need to look like this is actually painful for you.''

Punk mock saluted the Billion Dollar Princess.

''Busted.'' Liv smirked playfully.

Paul looked at the King and Queen of the Pipe Bomb and said-

''The goings on of this meeting are strictly confidential, so no Twitter Pipe Bombs, we clear?''

''Crystal, honey.'' she smiled, so sweetly that people couldnt help but laugh.

Punk nodded chewing him gum, already bored.

''Ok well first off I want to say that we're welcoming back _three _people to the team.'' Paul said, smug oozing from every pore of his huge body.

Everyone in the room visibly tensed up, knowing that sharing the spot light they all fought hard for every week was never a good thing to hear.

Steph stood, loving how freaked out they all were and smiled-

''I'd like to welcome back out latest addition to the creative team, our very own Hall of Famer- _Adam Copeland!''_

Amy was suddenly glad she hadnt eaten breakfast as the door to the left of the stage opened and in walked the man who she'd had a very public affair and break up with. Now looking very different with his famous locks chopped off, but it was still Edge, in his usual, jeans, band shirt and plaid shirt, _daring _to look nervous. This was such bullshit!

Liv could see her sisters dark green eyes fix into a glare at the sight of the Rated R Superstar as everyone else in the room cheered and welcomed him back to the fold. Liv had been with her sister every step of the way when the affair had been exploited by Vince for ratings. The fans had all turned on Amy back then for hurting Matt hardy, as he'd been seen as the innocent wounded party and Amy hadnt been allowed to break the kayfab story line and put her side across. Amy's reputation had been fed to the wolves and its never quite recovered from that hit.

She slid her hand into Amy's and said quietly-

''This is so fucked up.''

''Livvy this is going to tear down everything I've built up since he left.''

Up on stage Adam took a seat on the steps at the side and said with a big smile-

''Wow thanks so much for the great welcome, just so you know I'll be strictly behind the scenes. Consider me your go to guy for story line ideas and concerns. I'm here to help and give you guys support and to keep the story lines fun and bring some first hand experience to the table too.''

the Dumas girls both rolled their eyes and the guy who had managed to keep his golden boy status while still being the company slut, while Amy had been called every name under the sun by fans after their split.

Steph shook his hand and then Paul, before facing the staff again-

''Ok, so we said there were _three _people re-signed, well its my great pleasure to welcome back two faces who were trail blazers during the height of the Attitude Era- come on in guys! Welcome back Matt and Jeff Hardy!''

The room just erupted, god damn their all too short memories!

Everyone but Amy, Liv and Punk were on their feet to greet the brothers, the two girls clutched each others hands tightly both going pale. Punks olive green eyes slid to Olivia on his left and her eyes were just huge as they watched the door on the right hand side of the stage opened and in walked the two Raleigh born brothers.

Punk was instantly worried about his friend, she hadnt been face to face with they guy in 5 years, not since Punk had made it his sworn duty to make Jeff's life a lining hell on Liv's behalf. Jeff's actions had been unacceptable on every level, so it was justice!

Liv could feel her skin growing ice cold as she saw him up on stage, shaking hands with the bosses, Matt at his side, both smiling so happily. Yes, she could silently admit that he looked good, but considering how messed up the last days he'd spent at the company were, his physical appearance was the least of her worries. Seeing him again after all this time was like some sick joke and all she wanted to do was bulldog him on to a huge pile of rusty barbed wire.

Amy hadnt spoken to Matt since he'd left 5 years ago with Jeff when their contracts had expired and not been renewed and itd ended with a very heated row about how she'd taken all of the heat for the affair with Adam, when Matt had hardly been blameless. Christ he'd played the role of the victim flawlessly, the guy should have gotten an Oscar for that performance. He'd drawn all the fan sympathy and it was sickening, she didnt know if she had it in her to ever fully forgive him for hanging her out to dry.

''I think I might still throw up.'' Amy said quietly.

AJ handed her a bottle of water from her tartan backpack.

As Amy sipped the cool water gratefully she could see Liv turn to her and ask-

''Is this really fucking happening?''

Punk sighed- ''Yes and all the old shit is about to hit the fan.''

Still in shock Liv said- ''I thought he was off wrestling geriatrics as TNA.''

Jeff and Matt had done their whole welcome back speech, when Jeff's eyes scanned the familiar rows of faces and all the new ones too, looking for her. When he spotted her she was talking to Punk, so they were still as close as they always were? He quickly looked away.

Steph and Paul silenced the room and Paul said-

''Thanks for coming and for welcoming our new or should I say _returning _staff? The dining room is now open and its all on us, later its a free bar until midnight, so go have fun- on the company.''

Amy, Punk and Liv were the closest to the back so they were the first to get the hell out of there, not up for an y awkward insincere reunions.

Punk popped his gum and said-

''lets get the fuck out of this hotel.''

Amy headed to the elevators- ''Fuck lunch, I'm having a long soak in that giant tub and watching a really violent slasher movie, before the ghosts of sex mistakes past catch up with me.''

Liv looked at her thoroughly spooked sister- ''Do you want a movie marathon partner?''

''No I'll be fine I promise, are you ok?''

''I...I havent got a clue yet, but I'm not sticking around here to find out one way or another, I need to get out of here.''

''Ok go clear your head and I'll catch you later.''

The sisters quickly hugged and Punk slung his inked arm around her shoulders-

''So baby Dumas, lets hit the comic book store.''

''Sounds like heaven.''

they headed out to his rental.

Jeff saw the pair heading out tot he parking lot and felt a firm hand on his shoulder, turning he saw his brothers dark eyes fixed on him-

''Dont go raking all that shit up again ok? Leave it alone, its been too many years. She's not after an apology after _this _long bro.''

Jeff nodded knowing that Matt was right, he followed him tot he dining room, wishing he'd gotten to at least speak to her.

Punk drove as she slid on her hoodie from her bag and re-clipped her seat belt-

''You're gonna like it but he _is _going to try and talk to you.''

''And what the hell are we supposed to talk about? Can you imagine my opening line- _'Hey Jeffro, how's the wife?' _hell no!''

Punk sucked his lip piercing into his mouth to stop the laughter that was threatening to spill out. With anyone else he wouldnt have given a flying fuck about laughing or the consequences, but not with Liv. He'd been the one to pick up the pieces 5 years ago and this wasnt the time for humour.

''Hey I get it, life goes on, but what he did was above and beyond belief! My dad and cousins _still _want to kill him, they boycotted TNA for me.''

He loved her family, her dad was awesome, 6ft5, covered in ink, rode a Harley, owned a cool rock bar in New York City. Her cousins were identical triplets- Kian, Steven and Alex, they were all tattoo artists in New Jersey and all bat shit crazy, with loud mouths, obsessed with classic punk music and really twisted senses of humour. So it was clear why Punk got on so well with them. They had become Punks extended family and Liv's dad- Jackson Dumas, had become the father he'd only wished he'd grown up with.

He totally understood their point of view when it came to Hardy and wanting him dead. After all the story was legendary, every bit as public and shocking as the Lita, Edge and Matt love triangle. It stared off when Jeff had swept Olivia off her feet at 21 the day she'd come to the WWE and its lead to a story line that the public had loved. Well, until Jeff had started to screw around with drugs.

It had become impossible to cover for the guy, especially when he'd been caught in violation of the wellness policy and proven positive for drugs and suspended for a whole month. Well, at the end of the suspension- through which he'd ignored _all _attempts from Liv to contact him- Jeff had returned with a little surprise for her- _he'd gotten married to his ex-girlfriend Beth! _

It had been a media frenzy, because Beth being a vindictive bitch had posted a picture on line of the wedding ring, but the sticking point for Olivia was the fact that he hadnt broken up with her before marrying Beth, she'd just thought he was taking his month off to work on getting clean, but no he'd been ignoring her while screwing and marrying his ex!

Punk had seen Liv put on a brave face for weeks not letting herself break at work at Jeff's cruelty at the way he ignored her and basically acted like she didnt exist. But when she'd broken, it had been an epic break, he'd found her in the corner of her locker room shower, wrapped in a towel around her underwear, crying, shaking, literally unable to speak, for all the hell she had been keeping inside for so long.

He'd been the one to pick Liv up from the floor, carry her out of the shower, dry her, dress her, pack her things and take her past all of the curious faces of their co-workers and get her back to the hotel, where she'd just curled around him on the bed and asked him the one question that still haunted him- _'What's so wrong with me?'_

Hearing that had sealed it for him, she might not have been able to kick the fuckers ass between the ropes, but that hadnt ruled him out.

With it being such a public betrayal and Beth having such a vicious mouth, itd been all over the wrestling gossip sites, so Punk had gone to Steph and pitched her an idea for a story line. She was smart business woman and the second he'd mentioned Liv wanting out of the company if Jeff was staying, she'd jumped into action. The boss lady knew that keeping her two publicity and ratings machine female stars was her priority as they were the pair keeping the women's division from being scrapped.

Punk had been given his dream feud on a silver platter. What he hadnt banked on was the amount of support he'd gotten from the WWE Universe and all their co-workers, they were all on Liv's side.

Hardy coming back was just asking for trouble, he just hoped that Jeff had the sense to keep out of his way, because Liv wasnt the same girl he'd ditched 5 years ago. She'd kicked guys asses and eliminated several of them from the Royal Rumble, no she'd beat the ink right out of your skin these days. But it kinda broke his heart when she'd jokingly call herself the _broken toy, _because she wasn't broken at all. This was a strong, powerful woman, he just didnt like the fact that she deep down blamed herself for what Jeff had done to her.

In the hotel room Amy was in the huge tub with the bubbles up to her chin on the phone to their mom- Jolene-

''Ma it was like a grenade that just wouldnt stop going off over and over again- Adam Copeland- _boom! _Matt Hardy- _boom! _Jeff Hardy- _boom! _This is Dumas based hell.''

Jolene sat down at her desk in the back room of her New York hair salon and shook her red bobbed hair off her face-

''Ames what the hell is that company doing to my girls?!''

''See this is what happened when Vince gets the crazy idea that TNA is getting way too many viewers for his liking, the guy is cracked, he had to go for that three out if all of the talent out there, god he's such an asshole!''

''God damn it you should have let your dad kick Matt and Jeff's asses years ago for messing with you both.'' Jolene huffed not best pleased about the new turn of events.

''_I _was all for it, it was Livvy who put the kibosh on the Dumas- Hardy rumble.''

''Speaking of our Liv, hows she dealing with all of this shit?''

Amy sighed- ''She just kinda froze like I did when they showed up, she's out with Punk, I'm sure he'd call if anything happened.''

''Thank god for Phillip, he's a good boy.''

''You and dad are the only people allowed to call him Phillip, even his own mother and sister call him Punk.'' Amy paused and said- ''I;m worried about her mom, you know how bad it got when Jeff married that bitch, she just couldnt handle him walking around like she didnt exist after all she did for him. Yeah she's out Liv again now, but she hasn't let a guy near her on a real level since Jeff.''

''Christ.'' Jolene sighed putting her feet up on the edge of the desk to relieve that ache- ''Is she still keeping up that dumb celibacy vow rubbish?''

''Yes, no guy stand a chance with her.'' Amy said rolling her eyes.

''I've gotta say she got some cast iron self control, I've watched every RAW since you started and there are some beautiful and dare I say severely fuckable guys on that pay roll.''

Amy laughed- ''You're telling me, the guys here see her as this huge challenge now, she's like cat nip to them very scary cat nip.''

''One mystery hook up and she becomes the Dumas family nun. I swear one day soon all that crazy sex drive is going just going to explode and some gorgeous unsuspecting wrestler is going to get fucked into a coma by Olivia.'' Jolene said perfectly serious, she knew her girls and they were tigresses.

''Well, here's hoping its not Jeff!'' Amy said not liking the thought of him messing with Liv a second time.

''Fingers crossed for Phillip then.''

''Give it up mom, they'll never hook up, they're not attracted to each other. I'm around them all the time and there's no sneaky glances or heated looked. There's more chance of you hooking up with him.''

''I wish.'' Jolene laughed- ''The sight of him in those tiny trunks is damn near dangerous, the guy has beaver teaser written all over him sweetheart and Liv is not blind.''

Amy couldnt help but laugh at her mother- ''You're not the first person to say that about him. He's already got one pretty zealous fan girl on the Diva's roster, who Liv and I strongly suspect stole those infamous pink trunks of his form his locker room in Chicago.''

''That AJ chick?''

''Yep.''

''god help the guy.''

Liv and Punk were in the comic book store at the mall, trying not to draw any attention to themselves, Liv was sat in the sci-fi and horror section flicking through an AVP omnibus. Punk was keeping an eye on her, hell she could practically _feel _the weight of his concerned stare.

Looking up she met his olive green eyes, cocking a perfectly arched brow up at him-

''Chill the fuck out Brooks, you're putting me on edge and you kinda look like a guy on suicide watch. Rest assured I'm not about to paper cut my wrists with AVP.'' she shook the front cover- ''See too flimsy to cut shit with.''

''Excuse me, but you look way too calm considering whats happened and that just isnt very normal.'' he said putting the comic in his hand back on the shelf.

''Normal? You of all people are going to spout the perks of normalcy? Bizarre turn of events for a guy who kept his championship in the fridge and said on a live show that he actually _likes _John Cena. Man did you light up the fan fiction girls slash muses that night.''

''Will you please stop reading wrestling fan fiction, its too...creepy.'' he frowned.

She chuckled- ''Prude, you just dont like that they write you as bottoming to to the boy scout Cena, admit it.''

''Fuck that!''

''Unfortunate choice of words there.'' she grinned loving that she got to rip on him like this.

''People can fuck who ever they like, but just dont write me as hooking up with that Stretch Armstrong looking dude.''

''Well there's plenty more dirty ones on there like that one I found about you and Beth Phoenix.'' she teased knowing he hated talking about his short lived romance with the Galmazon, because she went more than a little 'Fatal Attraction' on him after the split.

''Liv the reality was scary enough. I've never been more scared in the sack in all my life that I was when her giant man hands were around my junk! It made me look like I'd shrunk down there _thats _how huge her hands are! I thought the crazy bitch was going to Glam Slam me through the bed, sorry but in my book a woman should _never pick up her boyfriend and carry him to the bed! _Now I know how Garth felt in Wayne's World 2 when Kim Basinger carried him!''

Liv was in kinks listening to his tale of romantic misadventure-

''Did you feel emasculated?''

''Yes.''

''well think back to how I used to feel when Hardy boy used to steal my nail polish, my belt and my make up.'' she used to hate shit like that, Jeff never used to ask, he just used to take, story of their whole relationship really.

''The locker room used to take bets on him being gay.''

''yeah I know, I think I might have accidentally started the rumours when I took that picture of him drunk wearing my underwear for a joke.''

They fell silent and she slid the AVP comic back on to the shelf as well and moved closer to Punk to make sure nobody heard them-

''You're right you know, he's not going to ignore me this time around is he?''

Punk shook his head- ''Not a chance in hell.''

''this might sound nuts, but just go with it- Beth Hardy is my safety net.'' she saw Punk's frown begin to creep in even deeper- ''Let me explain- as long as he's married to that harridan he can't cross any lines, there's too many eyes on him. When I was with him he had this knack of getting to me and winning me around after every one of his fuck ups. So, as long as Beth is in the picture, I'll never be able to forget what he's capable of. As long as they're married creative are less likely to stir up the old feud and drama. So no Team Xtreme reunions!''

''You hope.''

''So pessimistic.''

''Can you blame me? They exploited AJ's crush and I _know _she stole those pink trunks, I dont have proof and I dont need it, a guy knows.;;

Liv laughed and patted his shoulder-

''Poor Punk got robbed of his candy pink nut huggers.''

''Nut huggers? Really?'' he said folding his arms not at all impressed by how much this amused her.

''They _were _nut huggers, face it they were way more revealing than the scandalous white ones. I swear there wasnt a dry seat in that arena when you wore the pink trunks.''

''Were you checking me out Dumas?'' he put on the smirk that usually turned girl to mush right in front of him.

Liv wasnt fooled by that smirk and just rolled her eyes- ''Don't flatter yourself Brooks, the camera was so close that you could practically see where you wax to. They couldnt have gotten a clearer picture if you'd straddled the camera and ridden it like a rodeo queen.''

Punk rolled his eyes back at her- ''Well you could have averted your perving eyes.''

''Yeah I could have but I didnt.'' she winked loving that she was one of the only ones at the company who dared to tease the most acidic member of the roster.

He actually liked that she had the guts to rip on him like she did, most people avoided him like the plague, because the smallest things could set him off and he'd just turn on them. Yet, she'd faced his rage in the past after a few matches had gone to hell and unlike everyone else she'd yelled right back at him and gone round for verbal round with him and not backed down and for that she had his respect for life.

When it came time to go back to the hotel , he could see she was hardly turning cartwheels-

''If you run into him just knock him out, Steph and Paul can just slap some face paint over the bruises, they wont give a shit and they can hardly blame you.''

''Dont tempt me, its hard enough knowing he's in there, dont give me the green light for violence or this will be Del Rio's shattered nuts all over again.''

Punk laughed at the memory of Liv kicking the jerk in the nuts during the Rumble after the creep had dared to grab both of her ass cheeks-

''When you get inducted into the Hall of Fame down the line, that has to go on your hight light reel.''

Liv nodded- ''Along with getting into the Rumble _twice.''_

They shared a fist bump in agreement.

When they got into the hotel and she pressed for the elevator and while they waited he sighed-

''Christ!''

''What?''

''AJ.'' he pointed to the gym exit- ''Im taking the stairs, catch you later Dumas.''

His reputation really would be in tatters if the WWE Universe knew that the Voice of the Voiceless Cm Punk was running in fear from the 5ft2 Geek Goddess with a crush a klepto fetish for unwashed wrestling trunks. Liv hopped on the elevator before AJ spotted her, but not quick enough to avoid another guest.

Jeff entered the lift and did a double take before hitting the button for his floor. Standing against the side he caught her perfume in the air, it'd changed from what she used to wear. Her black Pulp Fiction Uma Thurman bob was gone too-

''Erm...hi Liv.''

Hearing his voice made her guts churn, her eyes stayed locked on the panel above the doors counting the floors they were passing by. If he could ignore her back in the day, then she could give him the same courtesy right back.

Jeff saw no reaction from her, it was like he wasnt even there. Any reaction would do, some of her incandescent rage or on air venom would do, he just wanted to to acknowledge him-

''So, you're still mad at me? Ok, I get that, but we're gonna be working together now...dont you think its time to let all that old unpleasantness go?''

Ding! The elevator doors opened for Jeff's floor and as fast as lightning Liv lunged at him and rammed her knee up into his balls, before he could crumple to the floor she threw him out of the lift and out on to the hall carpet.

Jeff went into the foetal position, but saw her stood back in her original position in the lift, not a hair out of place, not even looking down at him. Christ this was not the big return he'd pictured when the WWE had come calling.

Chris Jericho had witnessed the whole thing from the doorway of his current hook ups room and he couldnt wait to spread the word and quickly snapped a picture on his phone. No way in hell was his winning streak being over shadowed by the return of the Hardy Boyz! Or the even bigger threat- _a reunion of Team Xtreme! _

Liv entered the suite she was sharing with Amy, finding her sister already in her pj's watching Scream-

''Hey Ames how was your day?''

''Quiet thank god, how was yours?''

Liv ditched her bag and said- ''Oh you know- same. Hit the mall, lunch, threw a knee into Jeff's junk, the usual.''

Amy nearly gave herself whip lash-

''WHAT!?''

Olivia nodded- ''Yeah I was in the elevator and in he came, starring at me, talking about letting the _unpleasantness _go, so I just snapped, then I pitched the dip shit out into the hallway.''

The red head cheered- ''Oh god I'm so so proud of you.''

''Being a mental case is nothing to be proud of. I'm amped up and...and...I'm on fire.''

Amy grinned from ear to ear-

''Olivia that when us _normal _people usually end up having crazy hot sex with some guy. Ooh little Livvy needs to get _laid.''_

''NO! Shut up, I dont need sex to function, I just need...something else.''

''Yeah and its about 9 inches long and takes batteries, have you two met?''

''Amy will you stop buying me those, I've mailed so many back to my apartment that even mom is getting suspicious.''

Amy Laughed turning off the TV- ''You didnt send that purple one home.''

Liv smirked- ''No because that one was a miracle, it could make a girl come just looking at it.''

''And people dare say that I buy bad gifts.''

''The only bad thing about that one is when it broke.'' Liv said kicking off her boots and joining her sister on the couch.

''Broke? You probably wore it out. You're a Dumas, we've got big sex drives we need _big _healthy men to keep up with us.'' her brows bobbed at Liv suggestively.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, the penny dropped for Liv-

''Ah ha, you've been talking to mom again havent you?''

''Yes I have.''

''Will you two stop conspiring to get me to fuck random guys?''

Amy turned to face Olivia and shook her head-

''Come on, was that mystery one nighter really bad enough to put you off sex for _this long?''_

''Amy he _wasnt _bad, he was..._incredible _actually.'' the brunette grinned liking the memory playing through her sex starved mind.

Amy hugged the cushion to her chest-

''Tell me who it was, please? Just give me a clue.''

''A clue?''

''Yes, do we work with him?''

''yes.'' Liv blushed.

Amy squealed, this was her sisters biggest secret and for 5 years she'd refused to answer a single question about the guy so this was a huge leap forward-

''Holy shit! Which brand, red or blue?''

''No comment.''

''Older or younger than you?''

'Older.'' Liv grinned- ''And thats all you're getting out of me today.''

''Its enough for now, I _will _find out who this stallion is.''

''Maybe you will, maybe you wont.''

Amy couldnt believe her sister had knocked boots with a co-worker, that was her rule after Jeff had split, well well well, so the plot thickens huh?

**AN: hope you liked the opening chapter, there's more to come as I've got the first 10 chapters already written. So drop me a review and let me know what you think, I've got so many ideas for this that I can't seem to get them down on the page fast enough, long live #NEROTIME, its good to be back peeps :)**

**R&R please xx. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I can't thank you all enough for all the reviews it feels like I've never been away from these characters. So lets get the second chapter under way shall we?**

**R&R **

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Reason

Chapter 2

In bed that night Liv's deeply erotic dreams just wouldnt keep their distance, they took her right back to that night that she would always look back on fondly...

It's started out when they'd shared a drink in the hotel bar, the rest if the roster had been out partying. Even Amy had been out celebrating Matt and Jeff's departure from the company, a bitter sweet ending to a plain old bitter chapter.

Talking has turned to flirting, flirting had turned to her accepting his invitation to join him in his penthouse suite for the rest of the night.

The guy knew exactly how to touch her, to compliment her, how to make her feel beautiful in this great time of crisis she was experiencing and she'd felt desirable not rejected, worthy of a man's undivided attention and most of all she'd felt _cared about._

Looking up at him in the candle light she bit her lip, loving how his hungry green eyes roamed over her whole body like she was a gift for only him to know the pleasure of. Her hands ran over his inked body, fingers tracing all the intricate work teasing him finding all the sweet spots. Looking up at him she knew that he should be intimidating to her, the way he towered over her 5ft6 height, but it all just added to the thrill of their encounter.

For the first time in a long time she felt like nothing at all could hurt her or ruin anything she was feeling, not while this incredible man was with her.

Running her fingers over his inked chest, she heard the deep growl rumble from him as she grazed her teeth over one nipple, then the other as her hand stroked the rock hard thick length of him, loving that she had such power of such a dominant man.

That was enough teasing, his long heavily inked arms reached out and hoisted her up his incredible body, her long legs went around his waist on instinct alone, her arms going around his neck, his dark locks tickling her forearms deliciously. Her senses were in over drive as he carried her off to the hugest bed that she'd ever seen in her life, she wanted him so much.

Liv had experienced things with him that had been breath taking and life changing, he'd given her the confidence boost that she'd sorely been lacking since Jeff's betrayal. Those memories would last forever and she'd never be sorry for that.

She awoke feeling so turned on that she wondered if she'd ever be free of this pent up lust, she was worse than a teenage boy and unlike others on the roster, she didnt want to leave a string of hook ups around the work place. That just begged for awkward encounters at arenas and knowing her luck she'd end up stuck sitting with them on a flight or sharing a bus with them.

Down at breakfast Matt saw Jeff shift uncomfortably in his seat-

''You ok Jeffro?''

The youngest Hardy shook his head- ''No, I'm in real discomfort, I ended up in an elevator with Liv yesterday.''

''What did the Firecracker do to you?'' Matt frowned.

Jeff felt his heart race at the mention of her old nickname, bringing back old memories that he'd long ago locked in the vault of his mind and refused to go back to. All that stuff reminded him too much of how bad he'd been back then and he didnt look back at those days, being sober brought a little too much clarity for his liking.

''I tried to talk to her, to maybe let bygones be bygones, but then she knees me in the nuts and throws me and I do mean _literally throws me _off the elevator.''

Matt then noticed a few people sneaking looks at Jeff and laughing, safe to say Liv's actions were already public knowledge-

''Can you blame her? You take a months suspension while still dating her and come back married to your ex, that's not forgiveness territory, that's douche bag territory.''

Both of their cellphones beeped as they both received a picture message of Jeff clutching his crotch on the hall floor from yesterday, he looked around the dining room-

''Very funny guys.''

Jeff then saw Punk's smug face at the next table-

''Welcome back to the feeding pits Hardy Boy.''

Glaring at the Chicago native Jeff asked- ''Did you take this picture?''

''No, I wouldnt have had time, I'd have been too busy rendering you unconscious you junky fuck up.''

''I've been clean for years!''

Punk's grin grew loving that he was getting to him, this was just like the good old days- ''Just _two _years by my calculations, two _very short years, _congratulations.'' he clapped slowly, loving mocking the asshole.

Matt had to grab his brother as he was about to go over to Punk's table and slug the cocky bastard and dragged him form the dining room, breakfast abandoned. With Punk dealing them a sarcastically sweet wave.

Liv was in the gym alone, headphones on, doing chin ups when she felt her cell at her hip vibrate, she dropped down removing her buds and took the call-

''Hardy's back! Did I get that right?!''

''Good morning Alex, I'm fine thanks for asking.''

Alex Dumas- the mouthiest of the Dumas triplets was clearly on a roll already, so she just went with it, it was usually good for a few laughs.

''To hell with that Livvy, is Jeff Hardy _really _back at the WWE?''

''Yes along with his big bro and also Adam Copeland is back too.'' she replied.

''I'm _not _hearing this!'' he bellowed.

''That was my reaction on the inside too when the guy walked into the staff meeting. Ames hasn't left the hotel room in 24 hours and I think cabin fever is close to setting in.''

''Have you punched him yet?''

Liv laughed- ''No, but I did give him a nut buster he'll remember for a while, Jericho is circulating a snap of him laid out in all kinds of pain from said nut buster, I'll forward it to you, you can hang it in 'Ink N Blitz' like the sadists you are.''

'Ink N Blitz' was the Dumas cousins tattoo shop in New Jersey and was the centre for crazy plots, Steven's OCD and general family madness.

''So, we're going to be at the Madison Square Garden show, we've got the tickets thank you so much.'' Alex said happily.

''You're welcome, but stay on your side of the barrier no matter what you see ok?''

''What!? No, we still owe him an ass kicking, its been on hold for 5 years, patience is not our forte and you know it Livvy.''

''No shit.'' she chuckled.

Alex sighed- ''I can't believe he had the stones to actually come back, so is he still hitched?''

''Yes, the ring is still there.'' she recalled seeing it glinting in the harsh lights of the elevator yesterday.

''Christ...you ok?''

Liv appreciated his kind tone-

''I'm a Dumas you know I'm gonna be fine, but thanks for asking. So I'll see you in New York and stay out of trouble, that goes for all three of you.''

''Trouble? Us? Dont know the meaning of the word.''

''whatever, see you soon.''

As soon as she hung up the gym doors opened and there stood the last person she'd expected to see in a gym- Adam Copeland, that huge grin in place.

He had no idea how she was going to act towards him, before he hooked up with Amy, he'd had an amazing rapport with Olivia. They'd rip on each other, be mean and bitchy in a funny almost flirtatious way. It'd come out on screen too and fans had loved it, Jeff...not so much.

''And what the hell are you smiling at you big ho?'' she asked quirking a brow at him, a big smile on her smart mouth.

He laughed, she hadnt changed a bit, thankfully-

''The Firecracker is still alive and well I'm pleased to see.''

''Damn right she is. Didnt think I'd catch you in here of all places.''

''Gentle exercise , nothing too strenuous and my neck shouldnt be a problem.''

He took a seat on a stack of yoga mats beside her, hearing his knees both pop loudly.

''Easy there pops.'' she teased, earning herself a glare.

''I'm not old!'

''says the guy kissing the ass end of his late 30's.''

''Hey not all of us can be in our 20's, I've got experience on my side.'' he said proudly.

''Bet all those creaking joints really put a crimp in your _experienced _slut circus these days huh?'' she grinned taking a sip of her water.

His jaw dropped- ''Olivia!''

She laughed loving his shock- ''What? I'm sure the girls are just flocking to your bed still, I hear hospital profile beds for the elderly have quite a sturdy construction these days.''

''Still a bitch.'' he shook his head grinning, liking that the years had just fallen away- ''You changed your hair.''

''And you cut yours.'' she said looking over his new do, liking that it still had a slight curl to it even when it was short.

He leaned forward and said- ''It was a moment of sheer madness.''

Then something in the back of her mind came back to her and she pointed at him-

''You found grey hair didnt you?''

He blushed- ''How the hell do you remember that?''

''How could I not? You came charging into my locker room in a bath robe, a _pink _towel turban around your hair, throwing a hissy fit that Vickie Guerrero wouldnt have dared throw. I'll never forget you letting your hair down and seeing the sight of you with that freaking hair brush all knotted up in it.''

It all came back to him like it was just yesterday-

''you covered my hair in that strawberry conditioner to get the tangles out.''

''And I recall that you swore to treat your hair with more respect, until it went grey and _only then would you cut it off.''_

''Ok fine, I found grey.''

''Did you freak out?''

''Maybe a little.'' he fought a smirk- ''Ok I may have called Jay in a blind panic and gotten yelled at.''

''Why'd he yell?''

''It might have been around 3am.''

''Adam! You're such a diva at times.''

''Sorry but it was a big deal to me, it was right at the front, all thick and just sticking right up, it looked like a had Eric Bichoff sprouting out of my scalp.''

Olivia could help but laugh, she'd kinda missed this back and forth with him,ok he'd screwed up with her sister and he still had that to make up for, but being at war with Jeff was enough animosity to carry around she wasnt about to put this guy on her shit list as well-

''can I ask you something?''

''sure.'' he replied.

''You're not going to mess things up with a Team Xtreme story line are you?'

He shook his head- ''I can't vouch for the rest of the creative team but I'm not gonna be putting any Team Xtreme ideas on the table.''

''Thank you.'' she said picking up her things.

''You're welcome Firecracker.'' he winked- ''Now how do I get Amy to even make eye contact with me?''

''Well you could have started by not sleeping with her back in the day.''

''Ha ha!'' he rolled his eyes- ''Well I tried to sleep with _you _but you kept turning me down.''

''Damn right I did.'' she smirked- ''I had more sense than that you big slut.''

''So how do I work with Amy?''

''You just let her get used to all of this change first, its not easy for having your past right back in front of you again, all of that old shit can still have some pretty sharp claws, just be patient.''

Adam could see that Liv was probably struggling with Jeff's return, he'd be shocked if she'd ever fully forgive the guy. Years ago Liv had been dedicated to Jeff and had loved him so much, it was no wonder the whole company had been on tender hooks for her when he'd married his ex.

Despite what Matt Hardy had hunted at, Liv hadnt known about Adam and Amy's affair, but she had been the one to tip her sister off about Matt cheating on her with Trish Stratus after Hell in a Cell. Liv had always suspected that Amy had started the fling with Adam as a way of dealing with Matt's betrayal. Adam had probably just been a source of comfort while she tried to hide her broken heart.

After grabbing a quick shower Liv headed along to the dining room to see if they were still serving this late, thankfully they were, she was starving. After filling her plate she looked around the dining room and noticed a familiar face in the corner reading the news paper over coffee. Heading over she said quietly-

''Long time no see Mattchoo.''

Matt Hardy hadnt been called that in years, looking up he saw their little Firecracker all grown up now-

''Hey you...not gonna smack me in the nuts too are you?''

''Not unless you give me a reason to.''

''Good I'm grateful, wanna sit?''

She took a seat over from him, not wanting to dig up the Trish thing, for the moment she just wanted to chat with the guy she'd once seen as her big brother figure, even if it was just for a little while

''Thanks.''

He set the paper aside and sipped his coffee, after his more successful second attempt at breakfast-

''So you saw Jeffro?''

She nodded swallowing a mouth full of her toast-

''Yes I did and I just snapped, but I'm _not _apologising, he's had this coming for 5 years, so he can go swing an 'I'm sorry' speech. I'd have thrown him down an elevator shaft if I knew I'd have gotten away with it.''

Matt chuckled, she hadnt changed- ''Well he want you to forgive him.''

Meeting his brown eyes she sighed- ''I dont think I can do that. He broke my heart, Christ he broke _me, _I trusted him, I stood by his every mistake. Every time he slipped up and _didnt _get caught, it was me helping to get him into rehab, when the company thought he was just using his vacation time...I did everything for him...and he just goes back to _Beth.._he fucking marries her too!''

Matt took her hand in his feeling her pain as if it was his own, this was the girl he'd seen as his kid sister for all the years he was with Amy, that connection didnt just up and vanish-

''Shannon kicked Jeff's ass when we left the company and got home, the Reject went to town on him. Shane's little sister April slapped Beth and I mean _slapped the shit out of her _the bitch was lording it up about being his wife and April lost it with her.''

That made Liv laugh, god bless April Helmes!

''Can I tell you something Matt?''

''You know you can.'' he saw her grow very serious.

''I've never told Amy or Punk this...before Jeff got suspended that last time he promised me that I was his future, that your mother would have loved me to be her daughter in law, that he knew exactly what the ring would look like even. So there you have it, your brother is a two faced jerk off.''

Matt understood a little better now why time might not do much to help heal this rift- Jeff had dangled marriage in front of Olivia only to cruelly snatch it away and give it to someone else. A certain someone else who was a money grabbing bitch whom his brother refused to divorce, despite it being a very volatile marriage-

''he knows how badly he screwed up back then, we all tell him at every opportunity. But he still wont tell anyone _how _he ended up married to her.''

''Well, all he said to me back them was- _'I can't be seen with you Olivia, I'm a married man now, I married Beth.' _then he never spoke to me again, not a single word, until the day you were both leaving when Punk won the title and he tried outside of the locker room, but I didnt want to hear it, he had nothing I wanted to hear any more.''

Matt would forever be floored by her brute honesty, she didnt hold back, never had, he had to get one thing out though-

''Jeffro always thought you and Punk were together after he married Beth, he figured that's why Punk started the feud.''

''because he was my boyfriend?''

''thats what Jeff thought.''

''Well thats bullshit, he's my best friend, we rely on each other on the road to stay sane, its survival, you know yourself how the travelling messes you up.'' she explained.

He understood that- ''I get it but Jeff won't.''

''well those are his issues,not mine. He has no reason to know my business.''

''So _are _you dating anyone?''

''No nosey! I dont date, it just causes no end of drama and I've had more of that than I should have been able to fit into two lifetimes.''

''Smart girl, I'm sworn off dating too, dated a co-worker before I re-signed and it didnt go so well, tres awkward, believe me.''

Liv grinned- ''Ah another potential member of me and Punk's club of sex free singles.''

''Here, here.'' he raised his coffee cup to her- ''So are you happy?''

She relaxed as their plated were taken away-

''yeah I think this is the happiest I've been in a long while, I feel content. Hell Amy and I staged a work coo, we got the Women's Championship reinstated, we're doing good. I'm glad Amy's Champion.''

''I've always followed the show, you do great out there. I know you always felt over shadowed in Team Xtreme, but as a singles competitor you really shine now, you're your own person.''

she blushed, he'd always gotten how she felt, how it was to walk in her sisters shadow when they were all together, because it was how Matt felt about being on the team with his own super popular brother, you couldnt resent them because you loved them too much, it was a double edged sword.

''thanks Mattchoo.''

He patted her hand- ''You're welcome and nobody has dared call me that in 5 years.''

''Good that's _my _name for you.'' she grinned- ''Do one thing for me- go easy on Ames, cut her some slack.''

''I'll try my hardest.''

''That's all I can ask for.''

''Well I wont ask you to go easy on Jeffro.'' he smirked.

''Good thing too.'' she winked as they bid farewell to each other.

**AN: hope you liked it, it was a short one but chapter 3 is on its way very soon, so drop me a review and let me know what you think cheers my dears. **

**R&R xx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I promised that chapter 3 was going to be up soon so here we go, we've got madness and emotion all the way so lets do this shall we.**

**P.S – Jeff and Liv's chat in the second half of the chapter was inspired by the Lykke Li song- ''Love me Like I'm Not Made of Stone'' give it a little listen and it'll set the scene nicely for you ;)**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Reason

Chapter 3

Amy and Liv were in their locker room watching the Madison Square Garden crowd react to the return of the Hardy Boyz. They were having a tag match with Ziggler and Jericho and were set to win, but the Dumas sisters were also set to make a surprise entrance that even the two brothers hadnt been told about.

The girls wanted to do their family proud, their parents, their uncle jay and all three of the cousins were front row and they were going to go for broke out there. It had taken some serious begging from creative to get Liv to agree to this little in ring ambush. The only reason she'd given in was because Punk had made her see that it was the perfect opportunity to verbally slap Jeff around while getting paid for the long awaited pleasure of it.

Amy was in full on 'Lita' mode, in her black combats, pink thong on show, a slashed up black tank top with her bright pink bra on show. Liv was in character too in her black short shorts, her black and red WWE ''Can I get a hell yeah'' tank top, her knee high wrestling boots and her long hair was left in its natural big waves and curls, wearing only simple liquid lined flicks and mascara, neither one of them were painted up like porn stars like the 'Divas' were.

Amy could see Liv was in the zone and was going to go hell for leather on that mic, this could very well be a Pipe Bomb situation and she couldnt wait to see it. A little while later they were at the gorilla waiting for the match to end. Punk and plenty of curious others had gathered and he smirked at Liv-

''You're gonna do great, you've done this a million times, this is just another night.''

Part of her knew that this was bad idea, but the devil may care side of her was wanting to vent years of verbal insanity on Jeff. When- the bell sounded out the victory they got handed their mics and out 'Lita' went first.

Matt and Jeff were exhausted celebrating their return victory when 'Lita's' music blared through the arena, the brothers shared a look and knew that this couldnt be good, the flame haired icon strutted out and stood at the top of the ramp, holding her title belt, the Tron showing her smirk.

Jeff's heart hit his two toned wrestling boots when Liv's music hit too, ''_I get off'' _by Halestorm rocking the arena. The crowd went wild for the sisters. He looked around the place and finally spotted the whole Dumas family on the front row right by the ring.

Jerry and J.R were going wild on commentary-

_''Would you look at this JR Team Xtreme are reunited at last!''_

_''Don't count your chickens just yet King, this does not look like a happy reunion in the slightest.''_

Lita headed down first-

''Welcome back boys, sorry that you got some boos out here, but as you both know New York City is _OUR HOME CITY!''_

The crowd cheered, their home town fans were out in force that night.

Liv chuckled catching up to her sister and bouncing up the ring steps with ease and ducking through the ropes-

''So, we've got the Hardy Boyz back in the big city huh? What? Got tired of wrestling senior citizens in obscurity?''

The crowd lit up again and she saw she ring techs give mics to the guys, she could hear the triplets loud moths 12 feet away clear as day.

Backstage Punk and Kofi were in creases at the dig at TNA, even Randy Orton managed to crack a smile. The gorilla was filling up to watch this, the Shield and the Wyatt Family had all pulled up seat to watch this shit go down.

Lita got into the ring too and eyes the brother-

''Come on boys, you gonna speak up or just stand there getting schooled by two chicks?''

Jeff got his head in the game and shook off the shock of Liv's barbed tongue-

''We didnt come back here to start trouble girls.''

Liv stepped up to him and laughed-

''Really? Well you certainly left a whole heap of it when you got the old marching orders, but dont you think its time you strapped on a pair and faced all that crap? Time to grow up and take some god damn responsibility, because this time around there's not going to be any body to pick up your slack when you start acting like a little bitch again. _I wont have your back this time, _but you better watch your back because you never know who'll be right there to stick a knife in it, boy!''

Jeff was stunned, he was getting caught up in one of her infamous Pipe Bomb situations and he wasnt prepared, how the fuck did her and Punk do this kinda shit time after time without a script?-

''Sounds like you've been taking lessons from your _friend _Punk!''

She got a big grin on her face, already seeing the fierce emotions in his green eyes, she stepped even closer to him and patted his cheek in the most patronising way and said down the mic-

''Aww poor little Jeffro, careful there you're sounding a lot like that jealous little bitch you used to be all over again. So I say get a god damn grip or step the hell out of this ring!''

The cheers went through the roof, the chants started- _'SHE JUST OWNED YOU!'_

Lita put her arm around her sister and said to Matt-

''Think our siblings said it just fine..well mine did, yours just got his ass handed to him.''

Liv nodded and looked at each of them, raised her brows and said-

''And that's what we around here like to call a Pipe Bomb!;;

She flicked the mic from her fingers letting it thud to the ring floor and left the ring, slapping hands with their family as Amy's music played them out.

At the gorilla Punk hugged Liv and could feel her shaking with adrenaline-

''You did great Olivia.''

She exhaled- ''I can't even remember what I said, I've got no memory past getting in the ring.''

Jeff and Matt got backstage and the first thing they saw was Liv in the arms of Punk in just his tiny trunks, hating that the jerk off shot them a sickly smirk-

''Nice promo guys, real nice.''

Liv turned not missing the look that Matt shot Amy, oh Jesus Christ, the sly son of a bitch _still had the hots for Amy! _This was going to get complicated very fast. Amy gave the guy a gentle but confused smile which he returned, 'hmm the plot thickens on that pair too' Liv mused.

Jeff looked at Liv pleadingly-

''can we please at least have a civilized conversation?''

Extracting herself from Punks hold she asked-

''can you _behave _like a civilized person?'' knowing they were the first words they'd actually shared away from the ring.

''That's a bit rich coming form the girl who threw a knee into my nuts less than a week ago!'' he said through clenched teeth.

People around them smothered laughter.

''I never once said that I played fair.'' she smiled.

''No you didnt but I'm trying to.''

She didnt really relish the idea of being alone with him, but she was strong she _could _do this-

''Ok meet me after the show and we'll talk, but I dont have long I'm going out with the family later.''

He gave her a soft grateful smile- ''Thanks Olivia.''

As the two brothers headed away from them Liv caught her sister actually checking out Matt's ass-

''Quit perving on his butt you creep.''

''What? He's kept in really good shape, I'm not made out of stone.''

''Amy you're meant to be trying to find a way to bury the hatchet, not...hide the salami!'' Liv nudged her playfully.

Amy felt her cheeks heating up- ''That's so ridiculous.''

''Yeah right.''

Punk raised a brow, chewing his gum rapidly, arms crossed-

''Are you really gonna go talk to that tool bag?''

''It was gonna happen eventually, I just want it out of the way.''

Amy watched Punk carefully, wow the guy _really _wasnt happy about this upcoming chat. She'd always said that there was nothing romantic between her sister and Punk, but now she wasnt so sure. Was Punk finally opening his eyes?

Punk shrugged- ''Good luck I just dont want that jack ass upsetting you, I dont want to see you like that again.''

She lay her hand son his inked shoulders-

''And I love you for caring, but if he does I'm kicking his ass then finally letting my cousins have at him.''

He smiled- ''Then I get one big elbow on him.''

''Deal.'' she winked- 'Now get your hot ass ready for a great win,' her eyes slid to Kofi- ''No offence handsome.''

''None taken pretty girl.'' Kofi grinned back at her.

Later that night the girls tag match against Natalya and Tamina kicked off, the girls had been practising together every spare minute of the day, all four girls were _real _wrestlers, no bimbo booty moves. So they put on a match worthy of the Women's Division for the |Dumas home crowd.

In their locker room Matt and Jeff watched their ex's have fun and put the 'Divas' to shame, Liv went up to the top rope and yell her signature call to the crowd-

''Can I get a HELL YEAH!''

and the fans yelled back- ''HELL YEAH LIV!''

Then she launched into an incredible Moonsault. Jeff couldnt help but smile, his memory of her practising that move coming back to him very clearly, she'd taken all of the bumps and bruises without complaint until she could do it right, stubborn girl.

He laughed out loud when Liv leap frogged over Tamina to tag in Amy.

Matt watched his brother and could see trouble coming a mile away with this whole situation, but Olivia has hit the nail on the head during that promo, it _was _time for Jeff to grow up and face the consequences of his actions now. He was 36 years old now, not some kid in need of guidance, he was a grown man with a very hard lesson to learn.

Jeff was just so happy to see her working to this level, yes he'd quietly followed her career, but something about this match tonight was just electric. When Liv got the pin after an great Scissor Kick to Natalya, he couldnt help but feel proud of her, liking seeing her celebrating with Amy, going over to their family of all too familiar faces. God the triplets still looked as scary as ever, he was in no rush to run into those guys. Without a shadow of a doubt he knew Matt and himself would still lurk pretty highly on their shit list and those guys did not forget nor did they forgive.

His cell began ringing with that annoying Kiss song _'Beth' _he cursed her for setting it, his put his teeth on edge every time it filled the air, he had to change that as soon as possible.

''Hey baby.'' he said forcing some cheer into his voice and he knew just how fake it came out too, he couldnt lie to save his life.

''Jeff dont you dare 'Hey baby' me, why the hell didnt you tell me that you were in a fucking story line with that bitch of an ex? I was sat here like an idiot watching her bitch you out and you let her!''

''Beth, I didnt know it was happening. Creative here pull crap like that all the time to get real reactions, so Matt and I had no warning at all.''

''If you say so.'' she seethed- ''But that trash mouthed slut keeps away from you. How do you think it makes me feel knowing that your ex is on the road with you 24/7 while I'm stuck out here in this backwoods hell hole?''

He hated how she spoke about his home town, where he'd been born and raised-''Beth calm down, nothing is _ever _or will _ever _happen between me and Liv, I'm married to _you.''_

''yes you are and you remind yourself of that everyday Jeff and if she makes a single move on you I'm flying in and Ill kick her fucking ass.''

Jeff hated his wife's jealousy when it came to Olivia, even though the pair had never met, he couldnt watch any of her matches when he was at home, because she was bitching none stop about her the whole time, saying shit like-

_'Well she fucked that move up!' or 'She's getting fat, look at the rolls, the cellulite on her thigh's!' _or her favourite- _'I wonder who she fucked backstage to get this match on the card?'_

Of course there was never any truth in what she was saying, he knew Olivia and she did not screw around, there had been no gossip about her in that areas on the wrestling sites. Ok she was always pictured with Punk but that was it, they were always snapped at Comic Con or at rock gigs or when they were in Chicago at a ball game together, but they were never romantic looking pictures, she was shockingly scandal free compared to so many others at the company.

''Jeff! Are you listening to me? I dont know why I bother at times I really dont, I swear your brain is like a retarded puppy at times, just wandering off to god knows where causing endless shit! Christ it would be so much easier if I was on the road with you!''

His tummy sank to the floor-

''Beth they dont allow that, I'mworking flat out and you know how much you hate to travel, flying makes you sick for days.''

Matt knew where this was going, yet again Beth was bitching at him about joining him on the road. When they were in TNA, its been her bright idea for herself and Jeff to move down to Florida full time, so she could basically stake out the studio and keep him under her watchful eye 24/7. the perk of being back at the WWE was to nip that insane fantasy of hers in the bud and give Jeff some freedom from her suffocating grasp.

Matt also knew that their marriage was an epic cluster fuck, but Jeff was too much of a stubborn ass to admit that he'd been an idiot to marry that shrieking harpy. There was also a little issue of there being no pre-nuptial agreement, so Beth would get half of everything. Thankfully Jeff had never gotten around to changing the name on his house, on paper the house was still in their dad's name- a small mercy. But everything else was still up for grabs.

Liv was showered and changed, feeling really uneasy about talking to Jeff, surely there wasnt a whole lot left to say? After all he was still married and the past hadnt changed, they were still the same people, wasnt this an open and shut case?

She could feel Amy watching her-

''Will you stop looking at me like that Ames, I love you but you're starting to freak me out honey.''

''Sorry, bur promise me that you wont fall for all that old Jeffro charm he used to use on you, that guy had a nasty knack for _dazzling _you into forgiving him.'' Amy explained.

''Rest assured I will never let him _dazzle _me ever again, I'm not some naïve 21 year old any more, I was wise to his games when he bailed, the days of being his little love struck girl are long gone that ship has sailed. If he wants to vent his blackened soul that's his own choice, its a guilty conscience at work nothing more.''

Amy sighed- ''Ok, I'm gonna go meet the family we'll see you at Mel's Diner in one hour, if you're not there I'm coming back for you- no better than that I'm sending Punk to pick you up.''

''Do not send Punk, He'll cause some kind of scene.''

''Exactly.'' Amy grinned zipping up her bag heading to the door, she opened it just as Jeff was about to knock- ''Well well well, you actually showed up, finally a man of his word, took you long enough kiddo.''

Jeff had the courtesy to blush and nod as Amy exited, leaving him alone with Liv for the first time since their encounter in the elevator in Connecticut.

Liv saw him enter and stand silently against the wall as she pinned up her freshly washed waves into a high bun. Refusing to break the silence she just carried on with her make up liking that he was starting to fidget in discomfort from the depth of the silence.

He watched her, realising that the sparky girl she was on screen and when she was with her friends wasnt for him to see any more, she regarded him with a cool indifference and it hurt him so badly knowing this-

''Olivia you know we need to talk.''

Zipping up her make up bag she dropped it into her big burgundy leather shoulder bag-

'What we needed to do was _talk five years ago, _but I was beneath your notice back then. You know back in the days when I was your _girlfriend _yet you forgot the important step where we _break up _before you have the audacity to marry the one woman who has been your downfall since you were in your early 20's!''

''Downfall?!'' he frowned angrily, not liking how that sounded at all.

She fixed him with her fierce green stare and walked closer-

''Yes, _your down fall, _she's your enabler Jeff! She calls your dealer _for you. _She steals meds from her work _for you. _That makes her your enabler! she just keeps that fucked up cycle of addiction turning over and over again.''

Jeff felt heavy waves of truth crashing down on him and he looked away, unable to speak for shock. Christ could it be that Liv had just summed up his whole relationship with Beth within 2 minutes?

''Gone quiet on me Hardy? What- too much reality for you?well tough shit, you _asked _for this talk. What is it that you want me to say? That I hate you? Because I dont any more, its more like I feel sorry for you because _that _was how you treated me when all I did was love you. _All of you, _it was unconditional yet you still treat me like I was beneath you!'' she broke off not allowing her emotions to get the better of her-

''Do you want me to say that you broke my heart? Because what you did fucking killed me! In my eyes Beth was getting all of what you _claimed _you'd been wanting with _me. _ Ok I might not be as pretty as her or as hot as the girls you dated before the both of us, but you could have at the very least have had enough _respect _for me have just told me that you didnt love me any more,''

Jefflet the tears in his eyes just fall, roughly wiping them away with his hoodie sleeves-

''Liv I..I never meant to hurt you.''

''How can you stand there saying that? You married _another woman _while we were still dating!''

Seeing him as upset as he was made her realise that she was finally getting through to him how badly he'd screwed things up.

''Liv I know I've fucked up so much with you.''

''No shit Hardy.''

''I'm sorry, I'm_ so so sorry.''_

''Dont you see that its not enough, what you're saying now will never make it right. They're just words, if I could make you feel even half of what I felt back then you're heart would stop. What I can't forgive is that fact that you made me _hate, _and I've never truly hated anyone in my whole life, its not who I was. I never expected to live the perfect life , hell my whole family is nuts. But they're mine, yet _you- you made out like you wanted to give me the earth. _ You made me regret every second of the two years I spent with you.''

''You..you regret me?''

Jeff felt shattered by her words, what the hell was he supposed to do with a statement like that?

''Well, I dont regret you, not for a second. You made me a better person, you helped me grow up, you made me a _better man.''_

''Yeah.'' she scoffed- ''I made you into real marriage material apparently.''

Liv had mastered the art of no longer crying over Jeff, but something about getting her anger out was making her want to ball her eyes out all over again-

''Just tell me what I did!'' she backed away from him slowly.

He frowned- ''What?''

''Dont play dumb with me I know how smart you are, tell me what I did to deserve it? Was I not good enough? Was a substitute for Beth? Tell me, just put me out of my fucking misery and say it...tell me what's so wrong with me.''

She leaned against the opposite wall feeling so weak, so fragile and so tired, but still she refused to break and let the tears in her eyes fall, not even when her greatest fear was voiced- _what was so wrong with her?_

Jeff wanted to go to her, hold her, make all of her pain and confusion go away, but his feet felt like lead and kept him on the opposite side of the room-

''Livvy...god I dont know where to start...it was never you.''

Then her jaw dropped and she let her guard down fully-

''Fuck you! Dont you dare stand there and give me that _its not you is me _bullshit!''

Her anger really scared him, he'd never seen her this furious before-

''Christ Liv, its _not _bullshit. Its the truth, there's nothing at all wrong with you, _I'm _the fucked up one. You want the truth? Fine, have it, have it all I'm sick of keeping it inside- you were good, _too good _for a fuck up like me and you didnt need me dragging you down, because that's what I do Olivia I drag people down. Look at what you've done here, you're so much better without me. You didnt do anything to deserve how I treat you, but being a bastard to you was the only way I could push you away.''

Liv flinched at his words-

''What?''

He nodded wiping his eyes again-

''I pushed you away when I relapsed the last time because you deserved better than a junky who couldnt stay clean. Look at how much you've accomplished, you're the best and I couldnt hold you back from that. There's nothing wrong with you Liv it was all me.''

She felt like she'd been hit by a truck going 200 miles an hour, leaning back against the wall, she exhaled fighting the tears into submission and looked right at him, god he looked as ruined by this talk as she felt-

''Your intentions might have been good, but you were so so wrong. You wouldnt have dragged me down, do you know why? Because I'm stronger than that, I'd have had the strength to drag us both through the hard times in one piece, even when they felt like they were breaking you in two. Did you learn nothing from me? You must have forgotten what I always told you- _when you love someone you stay and you fight for them.''_ Liv picked up her burgundy leather bag and threw it over her shoulder-

''You didnt even _try _to fight, you chose the wrong girl to end up with Jeff and I'm not afraid to tell you that. If you'd believed in yourself and trusted my strength and let me stand by you, honey we'd have had the life you never even let yourself dream about, you blew it.''

Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, feeling her touch his shoulder, opening his eyes he looked down at her about to speak, let the words on the very tip of his tongue out, but his phone bean playing that god forsaken song _'Beth.'_

She removed her hand from him and sighed-

''You'd better answer your wife, she is the one you chose after all.''

Punk saw her come from the locker room from her perch on top of the packing crate-

''You ok?''

He wrapped his ipod buds up and zipped them into the pocket of his Misfits hoodie.

Liv nodded back at him, relaxing when she heard his voice, meeting his olive green eyes-

''I got to say what I needed to say at last.''

He hopped down from the crate and he had to admit she looked content if not a little disturbed, but not the wreck he'd been imagining. He slung his arm around her pulling her into his side, liking that her arm went around the back of his waist as they walked to the exit-

''Ready for the Dumas family reunion?'' she inquired raising a smile for him.

''Hell yeah your family are bad asses.''

''Glad you like them.'' she winked- ''They kinda like you too.''

''Well I'm a pretty likeable guy, some fools might even say _lovable.''_

''Crazy bastards clearly.''

Jeff exited the locker room having just ended the call from Beth and saw Punk and Liv down the corridor, arms around each other, laughing, so close. What the hell was that? Maybe he should have been asking some questions about that while they were in the locker room, not that she owed him any answers really.

He'd always been _aware _of the pairs long standing friendship from her Ring of Honor days. Punk would always drop by his old stomping ground and thats how Punk had first met Liv. While she'd been verbally running rings around someone in the ring on the mic and the pair had just hit it off. Liv had been about 19 when that first meeting had happened and Jeff had always had questions inside his head when he'd started dating Olivia, ones like- had Punk and Liv ever been _more _than just friends?

Seeing them exit the arena now made him wonder all over again, only this time around he had no rights to the answers, he was still very much a married man and she had no obligation to him.

Punk always knew in the back of his mind that the Hardy's could come back to the WWE, he mused on this as he drove them to Mel's Diner to meet her family. The brothers had been the subject of wrestling gossip since their TNA contracts had expired and the fans had finally gotten what they'd been wanting, all he had on his mind was one thing- yes they were back, but at what cost?

**AN: I hope you liked it, drop me a review and let me know what you think. Cheers my dears.**

**R&R xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hi there thank you all so so much for the amazing reviews, this chapter is a few days late due to some mad conversations with my three mad cousins that just screamed to be used in this chapter, so we warned as usual the chats with the triplets are basically word for word truth- welcome to my mad little world and the mad people who live in it.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Reason

Chapter 4

Punk was so relieved to see her relaxed, having fun with her family at Mel's Diner. They didnt get bothered at all when they came here, the sisters had been in and out of this place since they were kids. In a way she became a normal 28 year old when she was at home in New York, her job no longer existed, her ex faded away and Punk got to see way more of her quirky side that he got a real kick out of.

Liv was sat at the second huge table that the family had taken over, with all three of the triplets catching up, until Steven got his usual evil look on his face and leaned closer and said to her-

''Ok, enough shooting the shit, when do we get to kick some Hardy ass?'

Amy threw a balled up napkin at him-

''You _don't, _no evil schemes, no pranks and no ''fun'' stalking missions either.''

''But why?'' all three of them asked in matching tines and frowns.

Liv chuckled at the three of them, they had fallen into the exact same pose too- hands on the table, head cocked to the side.

''Guys you've synced up again.''

Usually that jarred them back into action, but not this time.

Amy rolled her eyes at them-

''Because we're taking the mature route.''

Alex grinned- ''Oh really? Then why did our Livvy go smacking Nero in the balls?''

Liv shoved him- ''That was an accident.''

''He slipped and fell on to your knee?'' Kian smirked his bright green eyes alight with fun- ''Balls first?''

''Exactly.'' Liv winked back- ''But you can't go kicking any Hardy ass juts yet. _I'm _first in line for that and if I hear _one _word about any of you going rogue on me, then I'll make sure that I ruin your reputation for good in New Jersey.''

The three brothers all frowned, not liking the sound of that, Steven crossed his arms-

''You're bluffing, you've got no dirt on us Olivia.''

''Oh boys, I lived with you all for 7 whole months when I was at 'Ring of Honor' believe me- I've got dirt- tons of it.''

Alex grew worried- ''What kinda dirt we talking about?''

''Your modelling pictures, the ones with the leather pants on that leather couch, where the photographer was basically trying to do you all.''

They all grew pale, this wasnt the proudest moment on their shared history. They'd been tattoo models for magazines in their early 20's and being identical triplets had given them an instant and very marketable gimmick...well until that creepy photographer had ruined the glamour by _turning_ it form a run of the mill shoot to a borderline homo-erotic shoot all thanks to three pairs of leather pants and one bottle of oil!

Instant reputation suicide!

Especially when the snaps in question had shown up in a German gay porn magazine. Ok, you couldnt _see _anything and nothing remotely incestuous was taking place but those snaps were out there and linked to gay porn, it was enough to make them officially retire from the modelling game, only after all the gay porn offers began flooding to their agent.

Amy and Liv shared a smile-

''Think we've just got us a deal.'' the eldest smiled.

Once they'd simmered down , Liv asked Alex-

''So are you still seeing Amanda?''

Steven and Kian burst out laughing, making Alex blush deeply- ''No!''

''Ok what the hells going on?''

Steven patted Alex's shoulder-

''Please let me tell her, I'm begging you bro, let me.''

''Fine, enjoy my humiliation.''

''oh we will.'' Kian nodded.

Liv braced herself- ''Lets hear it then.''

''Ok, so he went over to see her last week, knocks on the door and in her goes, there she is, in full on Mrs Robinson seduction mode- dress, stockings, heels smoking. Hot right? Well he heads further into the room, his ass is barely on the couch beside her, before there's an unexpected twist- the front door opens and in walks _Mr Robinson with the family dog!''_

''Oh my god she'd married!'' Liv nearly chocked on her Pepsi.

Kian nodded grinning from ear to ear- ''Not even the best part yet.''

Steven slung an arm around his now mortified brother-

''Alex here is ready to dart out the back door out of fear of being choked out with a dog leash, bot no no no, _Mr Robinson _starts massaging his shoulders saying how happy Alex has made his wife lately and how lucky they were to _have finally found their elusive THIRD PARTY!''_

Liv and Amy were in gales of laughter, only Alex could go from finding a hot older woman, to becoming a chew toy for a married couple looking to spice up their flagging marriage-

''So did you do it?'' Liv teased.

''NO! I ran, sprained my fucking ankle tripping over the god damn dog!'' Alex huffed then glared at the whole family as they laughed their asses off- ''Steve-O you can shut it, you're hardly dirt free.''

''Bring it.'' Steven taunted.

Rising to the challenge, Alec grinned, his legendary big mouth kicking in-

''Oh I will, well you know how he'd never tell you all how he _really _ got that scar through his eye brow, well all is about to be revealed.

Steven the shameless Evil OCD genius of the Dumas family looked totally unphased by the soon to be outed story. But Liv and Amy saw the truth, his nervous twitch in his jaw was jumping around like it was hooked up to a car battery.

Alex smiled smuggled-

''Well, lets go back a few years to us being 22 shall we? Back then Steve-O was dating Crazy Christina, we all knew she was a kinky little nut job, but Steve-O just had to find out first hand. Half a bottle of Jack later he's _in a gimp mask with zips on the eyes. _She shuts the zips and they barely get going before she hears her dad walk into the house downstairs. So she shoved gimp boy here into the tiny walk in and _locks the doors!''_

''How long were you in there?'' Liv laughed.

''_FOUR HOURS FROM MY GUESS!''_

Alex waved his hands-

''Wait up it gets worse! So he's in there trying to get the mask off off in pitch darkness, the zip at the back of his head is snagged shut on a chunk of his hair, there's no mouth only nose holes. So the eye zips are gonna be opened. He tear one open forgetting about his _eye brow ring.''_

Liv and Amy both cringe hard.

Alex continued-

''So he's in there blinded by blood, red hot and screaming inside the mask, slips on the blood, cracks his head and gets knocked out. Crazy Chris finds him four hours later all fucked up bleeding from the eye hole of the mask and guess who she calls- _me! _Screaming that Steve-O was _dead with half his eye missing.''_

Everybody was laughing their asses off, even Punk, he loved hearing about the cousins chaotic misadventures if New Jersey. While she carried on talking with her cousins about them being total ladies men. Jolene sat beside him and hugged him, which he gladly returned she was like his second mom-

''I'm so glad that you're still taking good care of my little girl Phillip.''

He smiled setting his drink down-

''its what real friends do.''

''I just dont know if I'd be as comfortable about Jeffrey being back if you werent there.''

He understood her thinking-

''I get that. But she'd smart, he's not going to get around our girl, not this time.''

''Have they spoken properly?''

Punk nodded- ''think it was tough on her, I was outside the room for most of it, but you'd have been proud of her, she held her own really well from what I did hear.''

Jolene knew not to dig for details, Phil's own proud smile was enough for her-

''Good because that boy ruined her and I can't see her back in that dark place again, she can't survive him a second time without it leading straight to hell.''

''You wont have to worry, not if I have anything to do with it.'' He vowed.

Jolene really did wish Olivia and Phillip would get their heads out of the sand and see what was right in front of them- the potential for romance, _epic romance! _But they were both just so god damn stubborn.

Ten minutes later Amy and Liv were in the empty ladies room drying their hands, when the red head grinned-

''mom's working on Punk again.''

''yeah I noticed.''

''Liv believe me, I've tried to tell her that you two aren't relationship bound but she wont hear it.''

''I could _never _hook up with him.'' Liv said hopping up on to the counter top pitching the used paper towels into the trash.

''Why not?'' Amy asked.

''Hmm I dont know, maybe because the two of you hooked up a few years ago.'' Liv laughed, remembering how their happy group of three had quickly changed to the couple travelling together and rooming together, while Liv was the gooseberry of the group.

Amy cringed- ''Livvy it was a short 3 month thing, so what if we dated briefly? It was over before it began.''

''Sorry but it'd be far too weird, I never want to be in a situation where a guy can use the line- '_well thats not how your sister used to do it.' _stop laughing!''

Amy couldnt help it- ''Sorry but Punk isnt like that at all and you know it.''

''Maybe not but there's history with you two there.'' Liv shrugged.

Thinking for a second Amy had to ask-

''Is that why you never hooked up with Adam?'' she inquired gently.

Before Matt and Amy had started dating Amy had had a fling with Adam when she was at WCW and nobody but Liv knew about it-

''Yeah.'' Liv said feeling her cheeks heating up- ''And the guy is a total player.''

''Liv, you and Adam always had this really odd crackling chemistry, even before I caused hell getting with him a second time. The chemistry used to drive Jeffro nuts, I just think that if you keep running from guys you like because I or other work colleagues have history with them, then you're going to miss out on some really great times.''

''I...I just dont want to make any more mistakes.''

Amy held her sisters shoulders carefully and said-

''Honey _you _didnt make the mistakes, they're on Jeff, _none _of what happened was your fault.''

''I know that now, but...you know that guy I slept with...after Jeff and Matt left the company...well...''

Amy was on tender hooks for the rest of this talk, she'd been waiting _five long years _ for the details-

''Uh huh, yeah what about him?'' she leaned forward eagerly.

''This is going to sound so so so bad, you have to promise me that you'll never say a word to anybody.'' Liv pleaded.

''I swear on the family name that its between you and me.''

''Ok...well...I slept with Mark Callaway while he was married to Michelle McCool, it was just one night and there, now you know.''

''OH..MY ..FUCK!''

''Exactly, I'm a slut! I knew he was married but I was too crazy fucked up to care thanks to the Jeff thing, I'm a bona fide whore.''

''Hardly! You've only been with three guys- Rob Right, Jeff and _Mark! _That does not make you a whore.'' Amy's head was spinning- ''Mark? The Undertaker?...wow...just wow...so how was he?'' he dark green eye twinkling with anticipation of the details.

''Amy!''

''Oh come on, he's a wrestling legend, how can I _not _ask? You have to tell me some dirty details. Please.'' she begged- ''I have to know, spill.''

''Fine, he's...got mad skills and he's huge, like fucking _huge, _I think he ruined me for any other man in the most literal sense of that, but man does he know how to use it.''

Amy loved seeing her sister cheeky little grin and let the laughter out-

''Liv I've gotta say this- I'm so proud of you, no wonder you kept this a secret, this is epic levels of illicit secret scoring.''

''I committed adultery.''

''No you didnt, _he did, _he's the married one not you. But we both know that Michelle stole him from his wife Sara. So really Mark has a history of playing around and Michelle was banging Batista-roid right up to her bachelorette night.''

Liv sighed- ''God it feels so good to get that off my chest.''

''I'll bet.''

''So can I ask- how are you dealing with the whole Adam and Matt being back thing?''

Liv had to ask, this was her sister and it had been on of the most famous WWE love triangles in history.

''I've ran into Adam and we said a normal but friendly 'hi' but do you know what? There's just _nothing _there any more, its fucked up because we hurt so many people for something that ended really quickly and now, its like we're _strangers. _It feels like all that old heat never existed, but its like it was two different people on the screen together, not us.'' she explained feeling saddened by her past mistakes and what they'd cost her.

''And Matt?'' Liv inquired gently.

Leaning on the radiator Amy let her eyes slide shut, head resting back on the wall-

''I can see it in his eyes that it still bothers him and I can't really blame him for that. Christ I publicly hurt and humiliated him. You were there in Raleigh when he found those texts from Adam on my phone. When I look at him I see what I did to him, ok he doesnt have a go at me and he says 'Hello' to me but I feel like he'll never be our Mattchoo ever again. I fucked it all up and I can't take it back.''

Liv took Amy's hand and stroked her thumb over her knuckles-

''Its ok to still like him you know.''

Amy nodded- ''I do and its like our own personal black comedy in a way. Hell maybe this is Karma's way of paying me back for hurting him when he had a drunken one night stand and I had a full blown affair while very sober.''

''If that's true, then maybe Jeff coming back in my karma for whoring it up with a married man.'' Liv smirked- ''That god damn sexy bastard.''

Amy laughed and wiped under her eyes with her free hand-

''Maybe..but answer me this- if I had no history with Punk would you go there with him?''

Liv thought about it, their chemistry, the way they stood up for each other, cared, understood, hell she wasnt blind Punk was gorgeous, quirky, rude, strong, funny and real, he was everything she wanted in a man.

''Maybe.''

Amy grinned- ''You're perfect for each other and you know it.''

''On paper yes, but he doesnt see me like that.''

''How do you know?''

''Because the guy has seen me nearly naked many times before and once he looked _around me _and told me that I was blocking his view of the TV, this was also while I was wearing Victoria's Secrets underwear.''

''Which set?'' Amy frowned needing details.

''That red and black lace set you got me for my birthday last year.''

''He probably didnt _dare _look too hard or he'd have jumped you.''

''Yeah right! Face it Ames I just dont turn the guys crank. If I'd done that in front of another guy they'd have at the very least _noticed _that I was practically naked.''

''Imagine if you'd done that in front of Orton or Roman Reigns.'' Amy laughed, knowing both guys had asked Liv out on the past and been met with a polite rejection.

Liv shook her head smiling- ''Lets not talk about this any more ok?''

They fell silent again and Liv saw Amy relaxing and said-

''I want you to know that I've spoken to Matt and Adam since they came back.''

Amy saw straight away that her sister was feeling guilty for this-

''Liv its ok, talk to them, hang out, its not betraying me or anything like that.''

''Its not?''

''No, Matt was like your brother for years you two should be friends...so what did he say?''

''Nothing much, we had breakfast at the hotel, we talked about Jeff mainly and the old days and...I asked him to go easy on you.''

''You did?'' Amy frowned.

''yes.''

''why?''

''Because you've never let anybody in like you did with Matt and you havent since. You really loved him and I dont want him being a dick to you, it hurts ten times more when there's love there...even old love. As much a love Matt as my brother-figure- he's not all innocent and you're not all guilty when it came to the whole cheating thing, it was 50/50. but the two of you are like magnets, always were. You still are.''

Amy blushed- ''He hasn't forgiven me fully.''

''Give it time, fate doesnt give you things easily, but be very sure before you start the ball rolling again, remember how intense you two were.''

Amy smiled at all of the memories-

''We lived and breathed for each other.''

''Exactly, there's deep history and I want both of you to be happy. I miss how we all used to be.''

Amy hugged her close-

''I miss those old days too, life was so simple back then.''

When they rejoined the family Punk smiled at her and both ended up yawning, Jackson chuckled at them-

''Think its time for you kids to hit the hay, its been a long night for you all.''

They had to agree, everyone said their 'goodbyes' and headed out in cabs and Amy jumped into her car and headed back to her place and Liv took herself and Punk back to her place over looking Central Park.

He had his own room at her place , just like she had at his home in Chicago, they just got along so well that it was so natural to be in each others lives this way. In their pj's they went to bed, but by 1am he was still wide awake, so he did what he usually did on nights like this- knocked on her bedroom door.

''Get you insomniac ass in here Brooks.'' she called back to him.

He opened the door to find her cosied up in bed watching South Park on DVD. She threw the covers on the empty side back and he grinned. Closing the door behind himself.

Nobody knew that sharing a bed was their thing when they roomed together on the road and had separate beds, one would always end up in the others bed with them. Punk saw her up to her neck in the covers-

''You cold over there?''

''No, I'm just not in my pj's any more.''

He frowned the arched one brow- ''Were you rubbing one out to South Park?!''

Her jaw dropped- ''NO! You mental case I was not! Sometimes when I'm in my own bed I sleep in my underwear, so sue me.''

''Talk about a frivolous law suit.'' he joked- ''So, what you hiding under there? Granny panties?''

''Hardly.''

A wicked grin slashed across his face in the light from the TV screen and he whipped back the covers and couldnt believe his eyes at the sight-

''Olivia Caroline Dumas!''

''Oh fuck off Phillip!''

''Are those glow in the dark Ghostbusters panties and bra?''

''Obviously!''

They were black, trimmed with red, the bra had little glow in the dark logo's on it and the panties had one big glowing logo on the front and what he couldnt see were the words ''_who you gonna call?'' _glowing on her ass. Part of her was shocked he'd noticed anything at all.

Punk had always thought Olivia was beautiful, even without all the sexy ring gear and the glitz of the Hall of Fame ceremony night. But there was something _so real _about seeing her laid there in her own bed, in nerdy lingerie, it just forced him to see her as so much more than just his best friend. Ok, he'd felt it many times over the years since he'd first met her at 'R.O.H' during one of his visits, yet this time it felt different.

Back in the day when he'd wanted to make a move on her he'd always ended up talking himself out of it for what ever reason. She was the reason he'd always felt odd about dating Amy, because he'd find himself guiltily wishing it was Liv he was talking to. So, he'd had to end it before it went badly wrong, it wasnt fair on the woman, Amy was amazing, just not right for him.

Liv looked up at Punk, in his spaced out state, she sat up and peered into his line of sight-

''Punk if this bothers you so much I can go and put some clothes on.''

His eyes met hers-

''No it doesnt bother me.''

He smirked laying down pulling the covers over them as she settled back against her pillows.

She cocked a brow at him-

''Good, now do try and keep a hold of your raging hormones Punk given how _sexy _the lingerie is.''

''Well I've already got a semi, so you be careful over there or I'll be on you in no time.''

Liv laughed shaking her head.

Punk might have sounded like he was joking but not for the first time he was totally aroused by her while sharing a bed. His head reminded him of several other times when his self control had been tested. Like on his bus one night when he'd rolled over and spooned her and she'd ground her hot ass into his crotch in her sleep.

Or like the time they'd been play fighting on a hotel bed and she'd straddled him and had his arms pinned above his head, it had been his fantasy brought to life.

Or most recently when she'd been sat on the edge of a hotel room bed applying _lotion _and he'd walked in and all he'd been wanting to do was drag her beneath him and bury himself balls deep in her hot tight little body and fucking her until they were both all fucked out.

Being such close friends with her had meant that he'd had to build up his defences against her, because the had no clue how tempting she was. He'd mastered ignoring her in sexy underwear, how flexible she was in the ring. He had also learned to look away when she emerged all flushed from the shower, but his biggest draw was in the gym, hearing her gasps and moans as she pushed her body to the limit, that was pure sex to him. He couldnt hit the gym with her without his ipod to drown her out or he'd end up fucking her over the tread mill in public!

It had been instant attraction when they'd met, but she'd been so young at R.O.H barely out of her teens, so he'd never dared make a move on her. He was glad because their connection had become something stronger than romance, it was real, uncensored understanding.

When she'd come to the WWE everyone had been impressed because she had moves that she'd invented herself and on the mic she was explosive you just had to go with it pray she had mercy.

He'd been pretty pissed when Jeff has started dating her, not just because he'd had to learn to share her attention which he'd never had to cope with, but because he didnt think the weird kid deserved her. Punk was delusional he knew he was no picnic himself, but Hardy was a heartbreak just waiting to happen. But, Punk had never given Liv his '_I told you so' _speech when it had all gone to shit for the final time, he wasnt that cruel.

What had really began to boil Punk's piss years ago was having to lie in bed unable to sleep, while being able to hear Jeff fucking Olivia in the next hotel room. Ok, Liv wasnt a _screamer _and could have put his headphones on, but he didnt want to hear Liv's moan and groan like that. Punk had wanted to only hear them if he was personally responsible for them.

When Jeff had gone, Olivia had been too messed up to put the moves on, then she;d had that secret hook up, leading to the vow of celibacy, it was bad timing after bad timing to the millionth power.

Liv's eyes were trained on the TV, but all she could think about was that row with |Jeff, it was still bothering her-

''Punk, Jeff pulled the _it wasnt you it was me _line on me tonight.''

''Typical pussy move. Bet he told you that it was for your own good too.''

''Pretty much.''

''Hmm that's Hardy code for- _got so stoned I accidentally married the psycho hose beast.''_

She chuckled- ''Think you might be right, but I gave him a really hard time, didnt go easy on his at all.''

''Good, that asshole has no right to ask for any type of forgiveness Liv.''

''He's not getting any, I'm so far past that shit now. He made his bed, he can fucking wallow in it now.''

Punk smirked looking over at her-

''So does this mean that your celibacy vow is finally null and void?''

She smiled- ''Maybe, but its not like I'm fighting the men off.''

''Liv just be careful who you tell about being open to dating or _whatever _or you'll end up being inundated with cock.''

''Ooh nice metal picture you're painting there Brooks.''

''Dont blame me when you get on your bus and find Orton or Cena laid out on your bed wearing nothing but baby oil.''

''Fucking gross! Both guys- hell no! Give me some credit, ok John's a nice guy, but he kinda looks like an over stuffed cream leather arm chair, he's way too buffed up. And Orton? That guy is so greased up itd be like trying to mount a Slip n' Slide and he looks like a serial killer.''

Punk laughed- ''So what about Roman Reigns?''

Lin nodded smiling at the mental image- ''Oh yeah he's hot!''

He quickly looked at her- ''He's a slut!''

''Oh we're playing that game are we? Ok, so how much of the company ink have you dipped your quill into Phillip?''

Punk knew she had him there, he'd dated _a lot _of his co-workers and it'd never ended well-

''Ok I'll hold my hands up I'm no virgin, but I was always in a relationship with them and I've never had a one night stand or a casual sex set up with anyone in my life, the ink says _romance _for a reason.''

''Nice to know I'm not the only romantic slut in this bed.''

''Slut? You? You're harder to catch than the fucking Road Runner. No wonder Amy calls you _the queen of the brush off. _What gives yo slut status exactly?''

Her eyes slid to him- ''I'm not telling you, you'll get all judgemental and preachy on me.''

''No I won't cough up the deets skank.'' he grinned.

''Fine, I came clean to Amy so here goes- my one night stand was with a married man and I knew it.''

Punk for once was silent, Olivia Dumas the girl with the utmost self respect had slept with a married man? What the fuck was happening to the world? Surely there was a Rapture on the way pretty soon if shit like this was going down!

''Who?''

''that's the worse part- he works with us.''

''Fuck! You didnt do Jeff did you? Like a goodbye fuck?''

''No!''

''Married?'' he mused on all the guys who were married back then- ''Cena?''

''no.''

''Orton?''

''Hell no!''

''Glen Jacobs?''

''No I did not knock giant boots with Big Red.''

''Hunter?''

''It was a moment of madness not a professional death wish.''

''Ok, ok let me think...it was really a _guy right?''_

''yes I didnt throw down with a woman you perv, so stop smiling!'' she rolled her eyes at his huge grin.

''Would you just tell me already?!''

''Fine- Mark.'' she replied watching his puzzle it out.

''Taker!?''

Punk sat up stunned, Liv had knocked boots with the locker room leader! While he was married! He looked at her and found her hiding under the covers-

''Hey get outta there.''

''No.''

He pulled at the covers, but she was hanging on to them-

''Hey let go of that.''

She peeped out, all big eyes- ''Call me a slut.''

''Why does it turn you on?'' he raised a brow sarcastically.

''Shut up Phillip.'' she volleyed his real name at him.

''Fine you're a big slutty wench, happy now?''

''Not in the slightest.''

''You slept with The Undertaker the night Jeff left?''

''Yes I did.''

''Damn...not to rain on this whole melt down parade you're having for yourself right now, but has it ever crossed your mind- even once- that he was taking advantage of you while you were all fucked up over another guy?''

at that point Liv sat up too, thinking about it, then she realised that maybe Punk was right, _everyone _knew about Jeff and the hell he was putting her through, Mark was in a storyline at the time and around a lot, so even he would have knows-

''Christ Taker's a douche!''

Punk nodded- ''One who cheats on his wife, come to think of it hasn't he cheated on every woman he's been married too?''

She shuddered-

''Gross I whored it up with a known beaver hound!''

''_Beaver hound? _That does roll off the tongue nicely- no pun intended.'' he grinned cheekily bobbing his brows at her, liking that she laughed.

When they laid down together he pulled her into his side-

''No more adultery ok?''

''I can promise you that.''

''Good.''

Punk just got one thing on his mind- who the hell was she going to date?

She curled into his side inhaling his lovely scent, people often got him all wrong, they though he would kinda smell weird, thanks to his Straight Edge Society hairy days, but he smelled amazing. He was very strict of his personal hygiene, yeah ok the guy hated shaving hence the Wolverine chops, but the rest of him- clean and perfect.

Lying there next to him like that once again hammered home how lonely she felt. Maybe Punk was being cast as the man in her life, by her aching need for affection? What would happen when he got a new girlfriend? And when Amy got a new boyfriend? She'd be on her own again, playing gooseberry to the happy people.

He felt her exhale-

''You ok Liv?''

God she sounded so young and vulnerable saying those words, he wrapped both arms around her-

''Hey you've got me- _the best in the world,_what more could a girl want?''

''Punk if you even have to ask that question then you really wont get it.''

''Oh I get it, its about _sex. _Liv you're not lonely, you're what we like to call _horny.'' _he laughed.

She tried to roll away, not in the mood to have her feelings laughed at, but his strong inked arms kept her locked in place-

''Punk its not just about _sex, _I actually miss...being wanted. I miss that closeness of being with someone. Oh forget it, it's stupid.''

''No, its not, you think _I _dont get like that?''

''Do you?''

''YeahI do, just because I'm a jerk by choice, doesnt mean that I dont miss all that relationship stuff too. Then again look at us, we're like a couple, just no kissing or sex.''

''Oh so we're like a married couple then?'' she giggled feeling her mood ease.

Punk laughed- ''From what I hear about marriage- yes. But just promise me one thing- please dont rush into anything because you're feeling this way.''

''I promise, hell its been 5 years since I've had sex, I'm not jumping into anything, oh god its going to be like losing my virginity all over again.''

she felt him shudder- ''Liv who the hell wants that back?''

''Yours was pretty funny Punk.''

''Oh glad the story amused you.''

Punk had lost his virginity to his high school girlfriend at 18 and it's been an epic disaster. Itd happened at her house on her dodgy bed, ending with said- bed breaking and him suffering from a fractured wrist and a concussion- about 5 minutes in.

''Liv not everyone's can be as perfect as yours, you loved him and he proposed to you.''

Liv thought back to her first time with Rob Right at 18, he had been the double of Robert Downey Jr, so gorgeous and kind and nerdy. She'd been set for the indie wrestling circuit not domestic bliss, so she'd gently declined. They'd stayed friends right up to his death 4 years ago from cancer, she'd been there for his last few days as he'd had no family.

''It was perfect, but being revirginised- not exactly sexy.''

He stroked her hair and said-

''Olivia the right guy wont mind.''

''Good luck to me finding him too.'' she said not really sure if she liked the idea of being back out in the dating world having to start from scratch with some guy.

It had been a very long time since she'd dated anyone, she didnt even know how to go about dipping her toe back into the water. She was nervous and not at all ready for anything serious, Jeff had left her with way too many issues when it came to the whole _deep and meaningful _type of relationship.

Was she really going to go back out there? Meet new guys? This was going to take some really deep thinking and psyching herself up. She had nothing to lose by trying, she was a Dumas and a Dumas never backed down from any type of challenge!

**AN: I hope you all liked it, drop me a review and let me know as I've got plenty of good stuff coming up including a mile high argument that I cant wait to type up. So drop me a reviw, cheers my dears ;)**

**R&R xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thank you all so much for the awesome reviews you guys really do rule, so lets get on with the latest shall we, I hope you like it**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs**

Another Reason

Chapter 5

The next day they were all on a plane to Tampa for the Raw- Smackdown super show in few days time. Punk had him headphones on, his nose buried in the second volume of Akira that he'd borrowed from Liv. She'd told him for years that he'd enjoy it, well he'd finally given and and was totally hooked.

Liv nudged Amy and whispered-

''I told Punk about Mark.''

Amy's eyes slid to her sister- ''And what did Mr Total Self Respect have to say about that not so little revelation?''

''Not a lot, I was expecting way worse. But talking to him has made me realise that I'm ready to stop hiding away. Whatever comes my way on the romance front- so be it. Its time to start living my life again.''

Amy could see that Olivia was nervous, but also there was a true glimmer of excitement and _hope _in her eyes, it was back. It truly warmed her heart, she reached over and hugged her close-

''That's so great, its time to really move on honey, not before time either.''

Liv caught sight of Jeff across the isle over Amy's shoulder and she saw that he was looking at them curiously . Her eyes moved away from him, not wanting to think about their locker room chat, she'd gotten closure...well some form of it...in a way. But he was her past, he was _still _married and she was free to be with who ever she chose to be with, he had no place in her current new direction.

Jeff had felt sick to him stomach since their talk, everyone back home had also found out about it, thanks to Matt's big mouth. Matt had told Shane, Shane had told Shannon and the Raleigh Reject had passed it on to the head of the Hardy family, the Legend that was Gil Hardy. So his phone hadnt stopped ringing all night and all morning. He just wasnt up to answering any of their questions at all there was no way he could talk to them and be at all honest,his head was a mess and his life was pretty much on par with it at that moment.

''You ok there Jeffro?'' Matt inquired seeing his brother had stopped drawing, he was just sat tapping the pencil against his thigh and the tapping was starting to piss him off if he was honest.

''I dont know...got a lot on my mind...coming back here is a harder transition than I thought that itd be, a lot more travelling, more pressure and way more demands.''

Matt would forever worry about Jeff when it came to this kind of stuff, he just hoped that he had it in him to stay strong and stay _clean _if the pressure increased. He would fight tooth and nail to help Jeff, but the guy could hide a relapse like nobody else he knew, he was the master when it came to fooling people. The only person he'd never fooled for a second was sat across the isle from them and she might as well be a million miles away from Jeff. That right there was possibly one of the very few true cases of unreconcilable differences and time and growth was highly unlikely to make a damn bit of difference with that rift.

Matt and Amy on the other hand had seemingly called a silent truce on their old troubles. It'd been a long time since their mutual fuck ups and he'd been as much a part of their split as she had been, hell he'd cheated _first, _the only difference being that he'd gotten away with it for longer. So, itd be pretty hypocritical of him to keep that old grudge going, when Amy was so clearly over it.

Christ, he'd even spoken to Adam Copeland and they'd even shaken hands to show that there were no hard feelings- that right there was personal growth on a level akin to spiritual enlightenment in his eyes. At one time he could have all too easily have smashed the guys face in with a tire iron, but all of that old rage had melted away now and he could finally see the big picture.

The big picture was that they'd all survived the situation, nobody had died and they had all grown into better people, time and distance had paid dividends beyond what he'd ever hoped for. He'd learned that no matter how much it hurts or how much you hate you can feel, life _does_ go on and it _does_ eventually stop hurting and hate _does _fade away.

He just wished Jeff had learned the same lesson from his split with Olivia. But no, instead of accepting that he'd ruined the best thing in his life back then, he'd left the WWE and spent the following 5 years pretending that he'd done nothing wrong. The first thing he'd done when they'd gotten home was set about eradicating _every_ trace of Liv's existence from his past. Jeff had gone as far as _burning _every picture with Olivia in it, he'd binned every reminder of her and he'd even inked over the little 'L' on the inside of his arm that had laid amongst the roots- _pure denial! _

But Matt wasnt stupid his brothers 5 year long denial period _over _and his little brothers façade was coming crumbling down at an alarmingly shocking pace. He couldnt keep his eyes off her and when she was with Punk he looked like a huffy kid, pouting and so clearly jealous he expected him to start stomping his feet in sheer rage and Matt didnt feel a bit sorry for him either.

Everything about this situation was by Jeff's own choice and it was beyond time for him to own each and every one of those fuck ups.

Punk took a break from reading Akira volume 2 and took his headphones off and heard Liv chuckle-

''Admit it Brooks, you're hooked.''

He looked at her triumphant face and grinned back-

''fine you were right- its really good.''

''I love hearing you say that I'm right about stuff.'' she teased.

''Given that its so rare?'' he volleyed back not missing a beat.

''Oh bite me asshole.'' she nudged him with her shoulder.

Amy smirked listening to the pair ripping on each other, she could fail to miss AJ a few seats down from them on the opposite side looking back at them, a sweet longing look on her face, that starry eyed girl had no chance if she was indeed right about what she was suspecting was behind Punks very hand on way of being around Liv.

Punk said no so quietly-

''That's all the thanks I get for being a gentleman last night and _letting you _steal the covers from me? Women.''

In the seat in front of them a gob smacked Miz turned around and said all wide eyed and shocked-

''You two _sleep together?!''_

A hush fell over the roster, causing Amy to let out a very un-ladylike snort as Liv looked about ready to run for a parachute.

Punk glared at Miz aka – Mike and knew that their bedtime routine had been rumbled thanks to his own careless mouth. Raising a brow he stayed looking relaxed and just shrugged-

''Could you really blame a guy?''

Liv smirked at Mike's reaction and how his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull and put on her ''on screen Liv'' persona to hide how embarrassed she was at this becoming public knowledge-

''Mike between you and me- not a lot of sleeping goes on, we're up _all night _together.'' her grin grew- ''That takes a man with real stamina.''

Amy's jaw fell knowing the pair were lighting up the rumour mill up by messing with Miz like this. Ok, Liv was only talking about their mutual insomnia but it sounded so wrong.

Across the isle Matt knew Liv was just messing with Miz and he could also see that Jeff was practically twitching in his skin he was so worked up at the conversation taking place, he sharply elbowed him-

''You're married and Liv's sex life is nothing to do with you.''

Jeff glared at his older brother to his right and said through clenched teeth-

''He's an asshole and she deserved way better than him.''

''Oh because you really went out of your way to treat her like a queen didnt you.'' Matt scoffed.

''Oh fuck you!'' Jeff yelled.

''No fuck you!''

Liv called back at the yelling siblings-

''No thanks Jeff I tried it and its not that hot.''

People were either too shocked to laugh at her comment or smothering laughter and waiting for more of the real life Pipe Bomb.

Jeff turned and saw Liv's little grin, embarrassed that she'd taken a cheap shot at his sexual prowess of all things-

''Did you really just go there? Oh you wanna get personal and sling some mud do you? Sweetheart you forget how much I know about you too.''

''Take a shot Hardy, I've got _nothing _to hide.''

Olivia knew that he could come out with anything, but she was being honest when she said that she had nothing to hide. She owned her kinky side and all of her character flaws too, so he could do his best...or his worst in this case.

''Really? How about your 22nd birthday in Raleigh? You know that that night _still _gets talked about in our circle, I bet you also still lie about how you _really _got that scar down your back!'' Jeff said with a way too cocky smile.

Liv grinned from ear to ear- ''You can't shock me, after all you're the one who's blushing just talking about it not me and if my memory serves me correctly it was _you _who ended up crying that night not me- tough guy.''

Amy and Matt knew all about this now notorious night they were talking about, the whole Raleigh gang had been home that summer and it was just one of the many legendary in-jokes that surrounded the Core Group and Team Xtreme.

Jeff just couldnt seem to win in any situation with Liv, she could talk her way through any given situation and got the upper hand. The only way he could regain the upper hand was by pulling out the one card he hated using with her and that was the _asshole card.-_

''Liv, its no wonder you have to settle for fucking your only friend, because real guys just dont end up with _girls like you. _You're just there to kill time with until the real thing comes along.''

Everyone was appalled by Jeff's callous words, Liv had kept it playfully bitchy and humorous but he'd gone way over the line. People were shaking their heads in utter disgust at him.

Amy turned to her sister who'd juts frozen in her seat and gulped, big eyes all defenceless and vulnerable as they starred at Jeff. Amy said to her-

''Livvy dont rise to it.'' she turned to Jeff and seethed, eyes aflame-

''Keep your jealous poison to yourself! Just because you're drowning in your own misery with that gold digging _cunt _ you married, doesnt give you the right to drag us all into your oh so obvious marital issues.''

Punk swapped seats with Liv to get her even further away from her ex. He looked past Amy to Jeff across the isle and said-

''Hope you're ready for the match we're having.''

Punk saw the guys confusion and smirked pleased to have gotten one up on him- ''Oh you didnt know? You see we're finally having a rematch of our final match, only this time its not gonna end with you leaving the company, its gonna end with you leaving in a fucking ambulance. You're not going to get away with your old spot monkey moves, the same tired set of what? 6? that you use over and over again. Not happening, I'm gonna kick the fucking shit out of you _for real.''_

Punk sat back pulling Liv into him, laying a kiss on her hair and said quietly-

''He's just a bitter fucker suffocating in his own irrelevance. You're one hot bitch and you know it.''

That made her laugh, she laid a kiss on his cheek, his burns tickling her lips and said-

''You be careful with that silver tongue you charmer, or I'll drag you off to the bathroom for some real mile high action.''

It was his turn to laugh then, but damn did that sound like a hot fantasy!

Matt stayed silent all the way through the remains of their flight, through the airport, checking into the hotel and all the way up to their room. He ignored Jeff until their room door shut and their bags were set down, that was when he grabbed Jeff by his dyed purple and black hair and threw his knee into his stomach-

''You _ever _talk to her like that again and I'll tell Beth all about the night we left the company, when you fucking cried to me about marrying the wrong girl. You said to me at least twenty times that it was Liv you loved not Beth. You carry on living your lie, just dont you dare try and make Olivia pay for your mistakes. That's the cowards way out and you know it is Jeff.''

Matt let his brother go, falling to the floor by the couch, wheezing weakly-

''Ma..Matt...I've been lying to...Beth.''

Matt turned back to Jeff in disbelief-

''Dare I even fucking ask?''

Jeff leaned back against the couch and ran his fingers through his messed up hair, breathing hard and wincing at his aching stomach-

''She's been going on and on at me for about a year and I just wouldnt tell her...I couldnt.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Beth wants a baby.'' Jeff replied in total despair.

''Oh fuck please for the love of god tell me you didnt knock her up!'' Matt growled.

''That's kinda the issue.''

''You're so fucking stupid Jeff!'' Matt was ready to beat the shit out of him now.

''NO! NO! Wait up, that crazy bitch stopped taking her pill and didnt even tell me. I had to find all the packets, still full, there were months and months worth of them, not that itd have mattered either way.''

''What? Why not?''

Jeff went bright red- ''Ok...remember Slammmiversary last year? I had that accident in the ring?''

Matt cringed _hard,_that nights accident had landed Jeff in hospital for a week with 35 stitches up his inner thigh, a torn scrotum, leading to 15 stitches, severe bruising and all from slipping on an uncovered ring post during a botched Swanton-

''What about it Jeffro?''

Pinching the bridge of his nose avoiding Matt's gaze he said-

''Lets just say the damage down there has put me out of business down there when it comes to having kids. Its also not the kinda thing a guy goes shouting about, so I didnt tell her or _anyone. _Now Beth is fucking obsessed with having a baby!''

Matt shook his head-

''Why the hell didnt you tell _me?''_

''Its fucking embarrassing Matt.'' Jeff cringed.

''I'm your only brother, embarrassment goes and takes a hike when it comes to us, we tell each other shit any way. You hear me?''

Jeff nodded- ''I hear you...I'm sorry I didnt tell you. Well now you know and you can see why I had to get away from Beth.''

Matt saw Jeff's distress and sighed, sitting on the couch-

''Ok get real with me now, bullshit aside answer me one thing- do you even _love _Beth?''

Looking up at Matt, Jeff's eyes filled with tears and he felt totally lost-

''_No _and I'm fucking trapped, because she'll be a vicious bitch and she'll take everything if I try to get out, she's told me she'd fuck me over royally if I tried anything.''

''Christ Jeffro.''

''I'm trapped and I deserve to be too, its pay back for how I treat Olivia, I brought this all on myself.''

Matt wasnt going to lie to him there-

''You certainly didnt help yourself marrying that bitch.''

Up on the tenth floor Punk and Liv were in their room and Amy was next door and Punk was actually glad to be sharing with her-

''Stop brooding over that asshole.''

She sighed and sat on her bed, looking right at the handsome guy over from her-

''No, I think I need to do some brooding for a while, then I'm going to go out, buy myself a hot little outfit, go out with Amy and flirt with some cute guys and forget about the hell at 10,000 feet I've just had.''

He couldnt help but worry about her, she had that reckless glint in her eyes, despite her current frame of mind.

Liv saw his brain ticking something over and smirked-

''You wanna play chaperone again dont you?''

He nodded- ''There's no way in hell I'm letting you go out with our co-workers when you're _this _wound up, its just asking for some horny fucker to get you drunk and try to take advantage of you.''

''Well thank you.'' a soft grateful smile played across her mouth, glad that she had a guy like Pun k on her side.

When she headed out of the room a little while later to ask if Amy wanted to come shopping with her, she saw a sight that she'd had her fingers crossed for- Matt Hardy at Amy's door, the pair laughing and chatting happily just like they used to. She snook past unseen by Matt who was only focused on Amy, but Liv shot her sister a thumbs up behind his back and got on the elevator so happy for the pair of old flames.

About three floors down Adam Copeland got on, giving her none of his usual cheeky charm, he was all concerned eyes and cautious smile.

''Adam knock it off and just be yourself.'' she warned him.

''I am being myself, I _can _show concern you know, I'm not all about getting laid.''

Liv chuckled- ''If you say so...slut.''

He laughed- ''So are you and Punk fucking?''

''No! And you _know _we're not.'' she shook her head at the nerve of the man, he sounded far to casual when he'd asked her such a personal question.

''Why not?'' he grinned following her out of the elevator and into the lobby.

''Because he'd Amy's ex for a start.''

''That's no reason at all.'' he dismissed.

''Its been enough to keep me out of your slutty clutches for the better part of a decade.'' Liv teased.

''That the only reason?'' he inquired wanting to know if his nailing of Amy really had been all that stood between them.

''Maybe.'' she smiled shrugging, realising that he was still following her- ''Are you coming shopping with me now?''

''Babe if it gets me some answers- yeah I'll take one for the team today.'' he happily walked along side her- ''So where were we? Oh yes- would you have hooked up with me if Amy and I hadnt done the nasty?''

She actually couldnt believe that he was genuinely bothered by this-

''Ok yeah I might have. You make me laugh if nothing else and a sense of humour can make up for a lot.'' she bit back a smirk not wanting him to know she was pulling his leg with that last comment and put her shades on.

''Whoa whoa Firecracker, what do you mean by that? Make up for _what _exactly?''

She tried so hard not to laugh at how easily she could still wind this guy up-

''Honey, you have a really short attention span with women once you've nailed them, you lose interest the second the condom comes off, well I assume a guy with the laundry list of ex's like you _plays safe.''_

''Of course I do Olivia and the attention span thing is a lie.''

he got thinking about it...hmm maybe she was right? He'd been divorced twice, had a very long strong of short lived flings and an even longer strong of one night stands and yet here he was still single.

Liv patted his arm- ''Hey dont look so down, I'm no better at that stuff, I push guys away the second they look like they're after more than just conversation, I dont let them get anywhere close to more than that.''

''Apart from your buddy Punk, who you _share a bed with.'' _he grinned.

''Punk's the exception to every rule out there and we've never so much as kissed. So sorry to shatter the smutty illusion.'' she chuckled- ''He doesnt see me as anything but a friend and I've known him years and it'd be...awkward and he's already slept with Amy.''

Adam rolled his eyes seeing her problem there- ''Deja fucking vu honey pie.''

They went into a store and she wanted to get away from her usual look for a night out of skinny jeans and ankle booties, she wanted to change her look dramatically and went to the dresses which she hardly ever wore away from the Hall of Fame ceremony.

Adam knew that this girl was in dyer need of a confidence boost so he decided to help her out with this shopping business and hit pay dirt-

''Liv _this _would look great on you.''

He pointed to a little black dress that would hug her light body and killer curves, it was all strappy at the back with an exposed zip and it would show off what she liked to think she didnt have. He saw her big green eyes go even wider and she shook her head, god she was so adorable at times.

''Adam I _can't _wear that.''

''and why not exactly?''

''Because I just _can't.''_

''Olivia yes you can, just go and try it on, think _sexy _to get _sexy.''_ he winked.

''Have you been watching 'Queer Eye'?'' she frowned searching the rail fro her size, seeing him go all shifty-''Busted Copeland.''

''I had to do something with my time, there's only so much dog walking and hiking a guy can do before he starts to go stir crazy, so I watched a bit of 'Queer Eye' its kinda fun.''

''Well, your secret is safe with me.'' she promised heading to the fitting room, then looked back for him- ''Get your lanky ass in here, this is your idea.'' she waved the sexy little dress at him.

Adam followed her and parked his ass on the couch in the fitting room and prayed to god that they didnt get spotted, the last thing he needed was to be seen loitering around a women's fitting room with his ex's younger, _single _sister. Yes, he'd always been attracted to Olivia and still was, but even _he _could see that this girl was in need of friendship and kindness. He respected her way too much to be a creep with her in her hour of need.

''Oh god.'' he heard her groan from behind the black velvet cubicle curtain.

''What's up?''

''Where the hell did I get legs like this from?''

He laughed and said- ''Get out here woman.''

Slowly she pulled the curtain aside and stepped out. Baby Dumas had a body to die for and those legs she was on about- went on for miles. The dress was only just above mid-thigh and she just looked stunning, not showing too much, a hint of cleavage and curves in all the right places. He was speechless and he knew already that the guys were in so much trouble now.

She looked at herself in the large mirror at the end of the little seating area, seeing herself looking pretty sexy...she'd _never _looked sexy before, she turned to him smiling-

''Thank you...I dont get to feel like _this _very often.''

''Like what?'' he asked before she went back behind the curtain, his brain finally resetting itself giving him the power of speech back.

She blushed and said-

''Like one of the hot girls...I've never felt like one of them before.'' she shrugged feeling silly for even saying it out loud.

He saw the curtain close and he smiled to himself, he felt bad for her at times, not only did she have no clue to how hot she really was without even trying, but she was _constantly _compared to Amy in every aspect of her life- looks, body, character, wrestling skills and achievements. Yes Amy was sexy and talented, but in the past Amy had thought nothing about using her looks to get her own way at work, that woman knew the power her pretty face held and she could be merciless about using it to her advantage.

But Olivia- bless her oblivious heart- was clueless to untapped power. He was going to make it his personal duty to get her back out there and see that she was still young and one of the hot girls. A guy would be lucky to get with her, maybe he could even goose Punk into action along the way too. For a smart guy that guy was currently really owning the '_Blind Clueless Friend' _crown, well not for much longer of Adam had his way!

**AN: hi there I hope you liked it, drop me a review and let me know what you think I'm dying to know. Cheers my dears. :)**

**R&R please xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hi there the reviews you keep giving me are making this all feel so worth while, I'm so glad you're liking this story. Well there's going to be some SEXY TIME this chapter so I hope you like that too.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs**

Another Reason

Chapter 6

Punk had been coming from the gym when Liv returned from her shopping trip and she wasnt with Amy either, to his surprise, but with _Adam,_ 'oh god not this again!' he thought with a silent groan. He'd spent until Edge's retirement trying his hardest to keep her out of the Canadian lathario's bed...ok she'd ended up in Takers bed, but a guy could only do so much on his own!

Liv looked across the lobby to the elevators and spotted Punk waiting, damn he looked good in his work out gear- black shorts and a white wife beater and his hoodie thrown over the top, it was nothing special really but on him- hot as hell fire-

''Hey you.'' she hugged his perfect body trying not to moan at what he made her sex starved body feel.

''Had a good time?'' he inquired eyeing the bags in her hands and liking the smile on her face.

''Oh yeah, got me a little wardrobe update. You still up for being chaperone?''

''Yeah.''

she pecked his cheek and got on the elevator- ''I owe you one Brooks.''

Before he could follow her on, Adam caught him and said quietly to the Chicago native-

''Dont get at her about anything tonight, her confidence is shot right now. So be your version of nice. Ok?''

Punk frowned- ''What?''

''Open your eyes Punk, Jeff being back has brought back all of her old insecurities, you just make them go away again.''

Adam patted Punk's shoulder, waved at Liv in the elevator and headed to the dining room where he was meeting Jay. Adam hoped that the loud mouth Second City Saint had it in him to put Liv back together again after everything that she'd been through. She deserved to be happy again.

When they got back to their room, she text Amy to meet up at 8pm and chuckled at the reply-

''Punk it looks like big sis is having a trip down memory lane tonight.''

On the sofa he cocked a brow-

''Oh yeah?''

''Oh yeah, she's bringing _Matt _with her tonight.''

Punk grinned- ''Kofi owes me $20, I said they'd hook back up.'' he started texting his friend to cough up his winnings.

''I'm glad that they're building bridges. For Amy its always been Matt.'' Liv smiled wistfully, knowing that her sister had only ever been truly happy with one guy.

Punk frowned setting his phone down-

''Do you believe in all that?''

''what? Two people meant for each other? Yeah, but you have to work at it, it doesnt just go and land at your feet and magically run smoothly for life.'' she sat on the couch beside him slipping off her flat sandals- ''You ever had _that _kind of love?''

''Something close, just once.''

''Maria?''

He nodded, Maria Kinellis had been a big part of his life when Liv had still been with Jeff and Punk had thought she'd been the one, until she'd left the WWE and cheated on him with her ex from the indies and that had been the end of that- game over.

Olivia had helped get him through the rough break up and the days when he was viciously unpleasant to work with. The amount of blazing rows they'd had because of her refusal to let him be alone with his misery was unreal, but she'd hung on in there and yelled back at him, insulted him back when he'd tried that tactic with her and basically gone round for round with him.

Punk would never forget Liv's love and kindness to him during that break up, she'd truly held him together. Yes he'd been a total dick to her and everyone, but actually getting all of her fire and her fight thrown back at him had been just what he'd needed. Yet she knew when he needed the gentler approach too, the girl was amazing and it was all making him wonder if maybe the time to finally evolve their friendship was maybe on the horizon.

Later that evening Punk was ready and waiting for her to come out of the bedroom, he was starting to worry that she'd changed her mind and he was just sat waiting for nothing. Knocking on the door he called-

''Liv you ready yet, it's 7:50.''

''Im ready and I want total honesty about the outfit.''

Punk recalled Adam's words about her confidence and the crisis she was in, when the bedroom door opened. At first he wasnt sure what he was seeing, but after blinking a few times, he was stunned. Olivia Dumas was a vision of sexiness in her little black dress, patent leather black heels, her natural waves and curls had been straightened and her make up was perfect, her Cleopatra liquid flicks making her perfect almond shaped eyes look so sexy and sultry- his insides were spun up in a mess seeing her like this.

She saw him suck his lip ring and smirk, then begin to nod, he possibly liked her outfit. His olive green eyes just kept travelling over her body, her fingers nervously smoothed her bangs away from her eyes and she felt herself blushing-

''Not too short is it?''

Punk's usually rapid fire mouth had momentarily failed him as he shook his head. To him she'd never looked more beautiful and then it hit him for real- she was ready to move on from her past and then an even bigger revelation hit him- he was ready to step up!

''You look gorgeous, really beautiful.''

Seeing her smile made him smile too, god he was going to be in for a rough ride if he didnt do something about it soon, patience be damned!

Liv saw that Punk had been busy too while she'd been getting ready, he was in really dark jeans, a short sleeved back shirt, not a T-shirt for once, his ink was on show, he'd really put the effort in and it really showed. God damn it, he was so handsome, ok he wasn't as aware of it as guys like Orton and Jericho were, but that was what made him even better- he wasnt at all vain and that went such a long way.

Denial over she was 100% crushing on her best friend.

''You look hot.'' she smirked.

He grinned back from ear to ear- ''Well I can't take out my hot colleague while looking like hammered shit now can I?''

They walked to the door together and she looked over her shoulder as she exited ahead of him and said in a very flirtatious tone-

''A colleague? That _all _I am to you Phillip?''

Punk kinda liked hearing her say his name and make it sound that dirty, it sent chills through him in just the right way. That tone and seeing the back of that sexy dress made up his mind- she was gonna be his by the end of the night!

''You're more than just a colleague and you know it Olivia.'' he flirted back.

Liv got a huge smiled on her face as they headed to the elevators.

Amy and Matt were all dressed up waiting for the pair in the lobby, chatting like no time had passed and it felt so good, Matt couldnt believe how good it felt to be finally free of all that old animosity and hurt, he just wished that his brother could take a leaf out of their well thumbed book.

''So what's Jeff's deal?taunting Livvy like he did?'' Amy inquired.

Matt sighed and was honest- ''His marriage is a complete war zone and he's so unhappy. So now he's taking all of that out on Liv, mainly because he thinks she's dating Punk.''

Amy understood Jeff's fucked up logic and just shrugged-

''But he made his choice and now Liv's moving on,''

They both spotted Punk and Liv heading towards them, the guys inked arm clamped around her waist. Matt's dark eyes slid to his ex-

''Are they-''

''No idea.'' she whispered back, baffled by the very obvious change in their body language, hmm very interesting.

When they got to the club a few others from the red and blue brands were there too and they all could see why Punk couldnt keep his hands off the girl. She'd finally come out of her shell at last and the sight was amazing.

Amy couldnt miss AJ's big brown eyes filling with confused tears at the sight of her sister and Punk whispering in each others ears at the bar as they got their drinks. Oh god, one heart heals and another shatters, that was the story of the WWE romances.

Adam and Chris Jericho were in cahoots tonight but for entirely different reasons- Chris refused to have his title run over shadowed by the return of the Hardy Boyz and Adam simply wanted Liv to be happy. So Chris being the work minded ego maniac that he was happily snapped a picture of the ''friends'' at the bar looking all loved up and sent it to Jeff Hardy with the words-

_'Not the kind of girl a guy ends up with? Well eat your heart out kid!'_

Chris knew how to play mind games, so did Adam and they were both using them to protect things that they both treasured, be it a ling standing friendship or shot at the title they'd been promised.

Punk didnt mind the eldest Hardy at all he was smart and had been like Liv's big brother for many years, but Matt still lived in fear of Jackson Dumas and the Triplets. They were all in a fairly private booth talking about the family-

''Liv tell Matt what you got up to on Halloween with the cousins.'' Amy urged.

Liv laughed- '' It was awesome, we went midnight paint balling out in the wood, it was me, Punk and dad versus Kian, Steven and Alex and uncle Jay was the sniper who could take out anybody. It was insane.''

Matt sipped his vodka and coke smiling and was glad to see her happy, he looked at Punk-

''You're braver that I am I'll give you that. No way in hell would I dare go anywhere dark and secluded with them, too many crazy and evil possibilities, I remember how their minds work.''

Amy patted his arm- ''that's because you showed fear. Rule one- they're like a pack of wild animals, you've gotta stand up to the toughest one- dad- and earn your place even if its by pretending you're not scared.''

Liv nudged Punk- ''Think you got off easily.''

He took a sip of his Pepsi- ''What can I say? I'm a very charming guy.''

Amy rolled her eyes- ''I think its helped in a big way that our mom thinks that you're really hot.''

''Well that too.'' Punk laughed bobbing his brows at Liv- ''But my family liked you right away too Liv, a rarity in itself.''

Liv had been so pleased that his mom and two sisters had welcomed her so quickly. His youngest sister Shelleen or Shelly as she was known was a sweetheart and the same age as her-28. Maxine aka Mad Max was 32 and as wild and funny as Punk was. The three Brooks women all worked in the family diner on Lockport Chicago that his mom Barbara or 'Babs' had opened when they were kids. As a good will gesture Liv had even given his mom the Dumas family pancake recipe that her dad had been guarding with his life.

As the night went on, Liv still hadnt lured Punk on to the dance floor and she was putting on a brave face, but she was gutted. All she wanted was to be in his arms, to feel his incredible body up against hers, look into his eyes and share that special moment...not that she'd put much thought into it or anything...well only the whole night! But _no. _as usual the dance floor was a Punk free zone. So she threw caution and common sense to the wind and accepted Randy Orton's offer to dance. She knew that it was probably a bad idea, given that he'd been trying to get her and every other woman at the company on a date with him since his divorce from Sam had become public knowledge.

Punk watched The Viper closely as he lead her by the hand to the sea of people on the packed dance floor. This wasnt really his scene or Liv's either, they usually went and found a little rock club to just rock out, away from the work crowd, just the two of them, to be close, enjoying themselves off the radar.

Amy and Matt could see Punk was fixated on what Orton was doing with their Firecracker, Matt leaned closer to the red head and asked-

''Why arent they dating?''

''Because he's too blind to see whats there and she'd too terrified of getting rejected or hurt again to _let _him see whats in front of him, its as simple as that.''

Liv was surprised by what a good mover Randy was, maybe all that matt humping in he ring had taught him something. But she wasnt naïve he was all about getting the ass and getting out. He had several of the Divas on the hook panting after him and she wasnt about to become another notch on his bed post.

When the song finished she let him lead her from the sea of people and back to the table and like a pseudo gentleman he pulled out a slick move- he kissed the top of her hand while pressing his number into her palm, leaving with a wink and a full on swagger, like he was gods gift to women.

Her jaw was hung open as she turned to the group who were all laughing their asses off-

''Did that really just happen?''

She handed Punk the number and sat down again and saw her devious expression as he read the note-

_'Call me sometime real soon gorgeous, Randy O xx.'_

Getting up Punk headed down to the edge of the very pretentiously roped off VIP area where several Ring Rats were hanging out and found the one with the craziest look in her eyes, ignoring all the others going into drunken fan girl mode over him and said-

''Orton wanted to give you this, he saw you across the room and said you were hot, oh and he likes playing hard to get so just keep calling him.''

He put on a fake smile and left her to her squealing melt down with her slutty looking friends. Rejoining the table he saw Liv clapping proudly-

''A saviours work id never done.''

''Tell me about it, its freaking exhausting.''

Back at the hotel Jeff was laid out on the bed sketching, headphones on listening to Pearl Jam, mad as hell at having another row with Beth about this baby issue, he couldnt keep up with their issues. if it was fights about his schedule, it was about the cap he'd put on her monthly spending then they'd circle back to the baby issue and they'd go around and around in circles time and time again.

She had basically said it was a case of knock her up or she was going to screw him out of everything in a divorce court, he'd be paying alimony for years, because nobody else was stupid enough to marry that gold digging _enabler! _

Throwing down his headphones he realised that Liv was right, _Beth was his enabler! _Beth _didnt _look after him when he needed her to, she _didnt care _about his well being, she'd kept him weal and needy and dependent on her from the scraps of affection she'd throw him. Hell that was how she'd snared him 5 years ago- during his hellish withdrawal period. She'd shown up at his house when he thought he was going to die he was feeling so ill, she'd put him in her car and whisked his off to Vegas, filled his head with bullshit at his weakest moment about Liv not loving him for who he was and if Liv had loved him she'd be the one by his side right then not Beth herself.

And like the idiot he'd been back then, he'd fallen for it hook, line, sinker, rod and reel! But he was going to end it, for real this time. Picking up his cell he got himself psyched up only to find that he'd gotten a message from Jericho. When he opened it and took in the picture he fell back on to the bed ass first. Liv was out with Punk tonight? Fuck, she looked so beautiful and so _happy. _It broke his heart, his Livvy wasnt _his _any more and hadnt been for a very long time now. That didnt mean he didnt still have feelings for her.

Wasn't the rule that if you loved someone you wanted them to be happy even if it wasnt with you?

That was such a crock of shit!

He needed to put an end to this toxic life he was leading and spurred on by the picture that was breaking his heart he picked up the phone and dialled Beth, it rang for a few seconds and she picked up her sharp tone hitting his ear-

''What could you possibly want now Jeff?!''

''Just one thing Beth.''

''Oh and whats that?''

''A divorce, take whatever you want from the house, but that house is my dads and its going to stay that way.''

The line went silent.

''Beth?''

''Are you fucking serious?'' she hissed.

''Yes I am, you're not happy and neither am I. I cant give you what you want or need and I've spent every day trying and I'm just exhausted Beth, I cant do it any more, I'm done.''

''You're not going to have a penny to your name once I'm through with you, so get ready for it fucker!''

The line went dead and he just felt...relieved. Relieved that he'd finally gotten a clue and all it had taken was one picture of Liv, living her life without him a little too close to another guy.

At the club Punk and Liv were in stunned silence as Matt and Amy basically engaged in foreplay under the multi coloured lights, it was so intense and heated that she kept expecting them to start screwing their brains out right there amongst the heaving sweating mass of people.

Punk looked at her and saw her smiling at the clearly reunited couple and recalled how she'd said she was lonely and tonights transformation and he had to ask-

''Were you on the look out for someone tonight?''

She felt her cheeks heat up, Christ did she reek of desperation?

''Is it that obvious''

'''No, but you dont need to change to find someone, you're fine just the way you are.''

Sighing she said- ''I just..wanted to know how it felt to be one of the beautiful sexy girls for just one night.''

Punk could see that his questioning was starting to upset her a little, moving closer, he took her chin between his inked fingers-

''You _are _beautiful and _so _sexy and its pretty hard to ignore, because you dont have the first clue about it.''

Liv could see the intensity in his green eyes and the way they flicked from her eyes to her mouth and back again. All she could think was- _kiss me you sexy bastard! _She wanted to know for real how it felt to be passionately kissed by him, he was so god damn close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

But given her lack of recent experience she didnt want tot make the first move just in case she was misreading this whole situation. The last thing she wanted was to create a really weird atmosphere with her best friend.

Punk saw her eyes exploring his face, as his thumb softly caressed the edge of the fullest part of her lower lip, the lips that he'd felt on his cheek a million times for a million reasons. His usually rigid self control just broke and he threw caution to the wind along with discretion and simply hoped the sides of the booth where high enough to stop anybody taking pictures and he moved in for the long awaited kiss.

Olivia had been expecting all of the intensity in his eyes to come out in the kiss, but to her delight he was taking it slow and man did he know how to kiss. The feeling of the cool metal of his lip ring was a welcome surprise. His hands were just as tender when they touched her, one cupped her cheek and the other lay on her hip, not pawing at her or trying to push the situation further, it was just right.

Soon it wasnt enough, she was the one to let her tongue lick along his lower lip and flick at the metal ring piercing it, wanting him to let her in.

Punk didnt need to be told twice what she wanted from him and happily gave it to her and she tasted so sweet, just like strawberries, damn could she be any more perfect? He was going up in flames at there.

She was so pleased that they were in public other wise they'd have been in some serious danger, but her sexual frustration was at breaking point and she was 5 seconds away from feeling him up. If his tongue could reduce her to this with just a kiss, her dirty mind nearly combusted at all the other possibilities, _bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! _

Punk was rock hard, her kisses were better than any other foreplay he'd ever experienced and he just didnt want to stop. But it was Liv who broke the kiss first and rested her forehead against his and said-

''We keep doing this and we're gonna get banged up for public indecency.''

He smirked- ''So you're not pissed?''

''Not at all.''

He was so relieved, not just to be with a girl who was 100% sober, but one who owned her actions too and one who knew who he was inside and out.

Matt and Amy were stunned, they'd been 20 feet away witnessing the whole thing, all of the sexual tension had just erupted before their very eyes-

''Shit Ames, Jeffro isnt gonna like this one bit.''

''He _likes _her again?''

''Babe you know I dont think he ever stopped _loving _her.''

''Fuck me side ways! This is going to get so so messy.''

Matt lay a hand on her lower back and said in her ear-

''Makes us feel like the normal ones for once doesnt it?''

''Yeah it does and I never thought I'd live to see the day that that got said.''

beneath the table Punk slid his fingers through Liv's and said-

''We go at our pace, make our own rules, that sound ok to you?''

Liv was glad they weren't slapping a label on it, it was still _them, _they were juts evolving the boundaries a little.

Amy couldnt wait to find out what had changed and spurred her sister into action, especially given that she'd chosen Punk, the guy Liv thought she'd never hook up with. Amy was so pleased for the both of them, he needed a girl like her sister – a feisty one who took none of his shit and saw beneath the on screen character and down to who he truly was and Liv needed a guy who could make her smile and protect her a little when she felt she needed it and Punk was hopefully that guy.

When it came time to leave anybody from the WWE who was still hanging around couldnt fail to miss that the pair were holding hands= something they'd never done before. This one little change was enough to set the rumour mills alight yet again and reduce one Geek Goddess to tears. Yet Adam Copeland was smiling from ear to ear at the success.

At the hotel they were heading along to their rooms, both _couples _chilled out and ready for bed, holding hands. Matt had barely gotten his key card out of his wallet when the door was wrenched open revealing a very calm looking Jeff-

''Matt I'm getting divorced.''

Amy's jaw fell, Liv rolled her eyes at the shocking but totally overly dramatic announcement and carried on their journey down the hall holding Punk's hand.

Jeff caught the sigh and Matt has to catch him around the waist to keep him from charging off after the pair.

Amy said- ''Matt I'll see you at the arena tomorrow ok?''

''Sure, sorry about all this.''

''No worries babe.'' she winked cheerfully glad to get away from Jeff's clear freak out.

Inside the Hardy's room the youngest was pacing wildly, his hands in his dyed hair, a look of total despair on his face-

''Oh my god Matt, they're _really together, _I knew it, in my heart I just knew it and I just didnt want to accept it.''

''Jeff they weren't together all along, that what you just saw _just _happened tonight. But whats all this shit about _a divorce?''_

Jeff sighed- ''I've finally asked her for a divorce, I dont care about the money any more, I just can't live the rest of my life like this. I'm miserable and she's miserable, its killing me and making her into a monster, hell I'm no better when I'm home.''

''You've had 5 years of the same shit, why now?'''

''Perspective.''

''Anything to do with seeing Olivia again?''

''Yes I'll admit that much, but I'm not stupid she's moved on now, but I'd rather be divorced and civil with Liv that what I've got right now which isnt worth having at all.''

Matt groaned rubbing his tired eyes-

''Shit Jeffro, you'll be lucky if she ever speaks to you again after the way you talked to her on the flight, it was disgusting. If dad knew about it he'd beat the shit out of you and you know it and I dont even wanna think what Shannon would do to you.''

''I'll make my apology to her tomorrow...fuck she's dating _Punk _of all people.'' he dropped on to the couch, his greatest fear coming true, his heart was breaking open inside of him.

''Jeff think about how much this hurts you and times it by ten and you might come close to how you made her feel. Some might call this- karma.''

Matt left him to stew over over his many colossal fuck ups alone and headed to bed, feeling very pleased with all the progress he was making with Amy.

Down the hall Punk and Liv were in their room, she was taking off her make up, wearing black booty shorts and a black tank top, nothing flashy or seductive. Once she was free of her make up and had brushed her teeth she joined him in the bedroom feeling really nervous. She nearly tripped over her tongue seeing him laid on the bed in only low slung boxers, looking so damn sexy. Ok he wore way less in the ring, but this was different, this was _for her eyes only_- fuck why was that cheesy James Bond theme playing in her head now? this scene had no room for Sheena Easton and cheesy 80's songs!

This was far more taboo than anything you saw on air, he looked beyond sexy and just more..._fuckable! _

He looked to his right and saw her smirking at him-

''Like something you see?''

''Oh yeah.'' she nodded walking towards the bed, the vixen within her coming to life again after lying dormant for half a decade.

He saw the sexy glint in her eyes and felt himself getting instantly turned on by it, she crawled over to him and swung her leg over his lap and kissed him. Fuck she felt so good pressed against him, his hands slid up her silky soft thighs and cupped her gorgeous ass, squeezing it in his palms playfully. He groaned into the kiss and she ground herself against his rapidly hardening cock. She got him moaning again as her fingers pinched his nipples and for once he'd left his piercings in so the jolts of pleasure were far more intense.

Liv loved every second of this and every soft inch of his skin that covered his exquisitely muscled body, all she wanted to do was explore him in what ever way he'd allow. Her hand slipped down over his tight abs and down to his manhood. She knew he was just perfect down there, his trunks left nothing to the imagination and feeling him all hard and in need as his hips rocked against her palm as they kissed- just made her grow even bolder, she'd missed all this good stuff.

Punk felt her push him down into the pillows, those moss green eyes of hers had darkened with lust as she leaned over him, in complete control of their whole situation, he really got a kick out of seeing the sexual side of his best friend breaking free, she was magnificent-

''You willing to let me be in charge Phil?''

He smirked at her using his real name, it made it all so much more personal and _real-_

''I'm game for anything if you're ready.''

She smirked back- ''Oh I'm ready, you just lay back and enjoy.''

Her tongue licked along his lower lip and sucked the cool metal ring into her mouth, the she pulled away before he could kiss her, loving the way he looked frustrated at her teasing. She threw her tank top and shorts aside revealing her black lace bra and thong and from the growl he let out, he liked what he saw.

Her fingers traced the waist band of his boxers, but before she removed his only item of clothing she had to do the one things she'd fantasised about since she'd very first seen him in her teens in the ring at Ring of Honor- lick along those delicious hip dents of his.

He groaned deeply, his hands clutching the bed frame, she'd found one of his sweet spots without even trying. He might come across as Mr Super Confident, but he wasnt, when it came to his body he was like every other human being on earth out there- he looked in the mirror and saw things he'd change- no amount of crunches made his abs into a six pack, his thigh's were never gonna be as ripped at Orton's and he was never gonna be as model handsome as some of the pretty boys on the roster. Yet the way Liv was looking at him, he actually felt like the most desired man alive.

She slid his boxers down his incredible thighs and fought back the nerves and threw his underwear aside, fucking hell she'd been right, he was perfection, looking up at him she smiled-

''You're beautiful.''

He's never been called beautiful before, a jerk, rude and difficult, but never _beautiful_ and it felt amazing, especially coming from this girl who'd seen him through the highs and lows of his life the past 8 nearly 9 years, so it meant everything to him coming from her.

When she wrapped her hand around him his eyes slid shut and he exhaled slowly, she knew just how to touch him.

Olivia couldnt get enough if how good he felt, but soon she wanted to taste him and that was when her nerves really kicked in, itd been so so long since she'd done this, could you forget how to? She decided to just go slow and go on instinct rather than pull out the porn star moves. She slowly lapped at the very tip of him before she slid him into her mouth loving the sweetness of him and the way he gasped her name as she went to work on him.

The higher she took him the more vocal he got, it turned out Punk was a dirty talker when he was in bed- not a huge shock to her and when he came he let out a stream of breathless obscenities that she loved hearing, what better show of approval did a girl need?

She took all that he had to give, loving how the tough bad ass CM Punk had been reduced to a groaning, twitching, satiated heap, just from her mouth.

Punk had never gotten head like that in his life, the things that girl could do with her mouth and tongue was insane, he didnt even want to know where she'd learned that, it should come with a health warning-

''Fucking hell Olivia you're so good at that, too good.''

She ran her thumb under her lower lip and smirked-

''Glad you liked it, nice to know that I'm not out of practice.''

Punk waited until she was laid beside him before he dived on her making her laugh-

''Your turn now.''

Seeing her naked for the very first time was stunning, yes her body was toned bur she was still womanly, she had real DD breasts not rock hard implants that other female wrestler had, her hips still had curves, yes her abs were tight but she still had a figure to die for. He was lost for words, he kissed up her legs and knew all too well to keep away from her feet.

He'd heard stories years ago when she'd first gotten with Jeff that he'd _allegedly _made her cum by massaging her feet and sucking her big toe. They'd both claimed that this was true and the story had become one of the many WWE urban myths about the pair, up there with something to do with a Halloween Michael Myers sex role play and something to do with being tied to a tree by red ribbons too. So he had no intentions of sparking any Jeff Hardy related memories on their special night together.

Making her come like she'd never come before was his mission and he did it over and over and over again, until she was weak and almost unable to keep her eyes open.

Afterwards he lay her on his chest not caring about sleeping naked and he stroked her hair and said-

''Why doesnt this feel at all weird?''

''No idea, but it feels good.'' she murmured falling asleep.

''Real good.'' he agreed falling asleep for the first time in over a decade before 3am.

**AN: hi there I hope you liked the saucy little update :) because I loved writing this one so so much. Drop me a review and let me know what you think I'd love to know. Thanks again for reading and keeping Jeff and Liv alive fro another story. Cheers my dears xx**

**R&R please xx :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: thank you all so so much for your amazing reviews it feels good. Is it just me or does seeing Jeff in his 'Willow' mask on TNA defeat the whole object of tuning in? Uncover that handsome face, stop being modest, if you've got it flaunt it...maybe he could lose the shirt too, I miss seeing all of his gorgeousness! Lol**

**Any way I hope you like the latest because I loved writing it.**

**R&R **

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Reason

Chapter 7

The next morning Punk and Liv were woken by his alarm filling the air with the sound of The Misfits 'Last Caress.' a satisfied smile replaced his usually grumpy character this particular a.m and it had everything to do with being cuddled up naked with this beautiful girl.

Reaching over her turned the alarm off, one inked arm keeping her close to him-

''Morning.'' he said stroking her hair back from her face.

She looked up at him feeling oddly relaxed about being totally naked in bed with him-

''Morning...you ok? Not gonna go all weird on me are you?''

He shook his head- ''Not likely, the perks of being fully lucid- we both knew exactly what we were doing.''

smiling to herself all she could think was- '_yes! Finally- emotional maturity!'_

''So we're really doing this?'' she smirked.

''Yeah we are and I'm not hiding though, I dont give a shit who knows or their opinion about it either Liv.''

Her smile grew even wider, liking the idea of dating out in the open, no sneaking around, not giving a shit who had an opinion of what you were doing, ok it scared the shit out of her on _several levels _but she knew that with Punk on her side that she had nothing to fear, they were in this together.

''Good because I dont have anything to hide, neither do you, so...lets get up and go to the arena.''

''Probably for the best.'' he sighed- ''Or I'm not gonna be able to keep my hands off your fine ass any longer.''

''Is it that tempting?'' she teased.

He grinned- ''Waited nearly a decade to get my hands on it, you can't blame me for wanting more.' he grabbed a hand full to prove his point.

She gasped- ''So you _were _checking me out back at Ring of Honour!''

''Well yeah, once again can you really blame me? You were great in the ring and on the mic, plus you looked cute as hell in that black lace cat suit with your Uma Thurman 'Pulp Fiction' hair cut.''

''Punk let me tell you now that back then I had to fight so hard not to make an ass of myself in front of you. I'd seen you wrestle at Ring of Honour when I was 15 and had an instant crush.''

This was news to him-

''You'd seen me wrestle?''

''yeah, I was there with my cousins and I was right at the front, pretty much terrified that you'd pick me out for one of your infamous verbal rants.''

Punk's ROH mic rants were all over 'You Tube' and he'd never held back, there was no PG rating to hem him in and his disgraceful language just let rip, so he;d given a verbal beat down to anyone he heard heckling him, which was all the time, because it was part of the rush of going to a ROH show- wannabe smart asses thought they could step up to him and go round for round verbally, but they never won, Punk couldnt be out talked.

''Gutted I wasnt at the indie show where you and Colt lap danced that chick in the ring.'' she giggled nudging his side.

He groaned, covering his eyes- ''Christ 'You Tube' is a fucking curse.''

''No its more like a blessing, I think its the only time I've ever seen you look eve close to being embarrassed.''

''Wanna talk embarrassing 'You Tube' footage? Think the footage of you smacking the lips on Rakishi is still floating around there somewhere with now over _six million hits.''_

''Hey a girls gotta do what she's gotta do during the Rumble, how else was I supposed to get him off the apron? I'd already wedgied him, I was all out of options.''

Punk was very proud of her, she was the only female wrestler in WWE history to get into the Rumble two years in a row and eliminate guys. The first year she'd eliminated- Cena and The Rock. The second year she'd eliminated- Rakishi, Christian and The Miz.

At 9am Amy was almost afraid to knock on her sister and Punk's door, especially considering how the pair had changed things up at the club. Under all Liv's quirk was the heart of a kinky little vixen just looking to be let loose again, so god only knew what that pair had gotten up to.

Raising her hand she knocked and was greeted by Punk-

''Hey Ames, come on in. Liv's just sorting her bag.''

Right on cue Liv exited the bedroom smiling carrying her bag-

''Morning Ames, you good to go?''

''sure am.''

The elder Dumas looked between the pair a little confused by the air of normalcy about them, but didnt dare bring it up. For all she knew they could have chosen to ignore the kiss and move past it. So she bided her time, they all chatted in the lift, through out the car journey and into the arena. It wasnt until Punk leaned in and gave Liv a gentle kiss on the lips by the locker room door and gave everyone in the general area an eye full, they realised that the King and the Queen of the Pipe Bomb were officially a couple.

Once the Dumas sisters were inside their private locker room Amy was wearing an expectant smile, which Liv saw a mile away-

'What?''

''Dont _what _me woman, spill!''

''Ames there's nothing to spill.''

''Bullshit! You havent fucked a guy in 5 years and you finally hooked up, _something _happened. Dumas women dont leave their men high and dry and no way did you leave that guys junk _dry.'' _

Liv cringed at Amy's salacious grin and fought back laughter-

''What about you and Matt on the dance floor? There was so much sex in the air, I was worried the pair of you were just gonna throw down and fuck under the disco ball.''

''Avoid the questions all you want little lady but they'll be right here when you weaken and yes I _so _would have done him on the dance floor if I didnt fear internet shame.''

They both got into their ring gear as they had a promo to shoot with Natalya and AJ as they had a tag match the following week on RAW. Liv's gear this time was her black and red piped short shorts, red fishnet tights, her knee high wrestling boots and her WWE shirt- a black tank top trimmed with red, with red writing saying- ''_Can I get a hell yeah'' _cross her chest and across the back is read- ''_Hell yeah Liv!'' _and her fingerless black gloves.

she always kept her make up simple- liquid liner flicks, mascara and light base and left her hair in its big natural loose -curls and waves.

Amy had just tied up her boots when she spotted something and was shocked half to death-

''Oh my god you little ho!''

Liv frowned thinking the red head had finally lost the plot-

''what now?''

Amy could only point-

''That's a fucking hickey!''

Olivia looked down to where she was pointing and sure enough on her inner right thigh, just below the hem of her shorts, clear as day even through the red fishnets was a vivid hickey- god damn Punk! Gulping and blushing she tried to cover it, but it was pointless the shorts werent getting any longer-

;;Ok you caught me, happy now?''

''Not in the slightest- details now you little slut bag.'' Amy grinned, _loving _that her sister had finally gotten some action.

''No, he'd your ex its creepy as hell.''

''To hell with that shit, anything under 3 months does not count and if its any consolation we only did it twice and we had _zero sexual chemistry _at all. So now thats out of the way, speak or I'm torturing it out of you.''

Shaking her head in shock Liv said-

''Side stepping the _weird _over share...ok we went to third base and I rendered that loud mouth speechless and that legendary mouth of his made me come _eight times!''_

Amy literally screamed and hugged her-

Good going, you must have been like a volcano ready to blow after all this time. Fuck I'm so glad you've finally loosened the chains of that clanking old chastity belt! Miss iron draws is finally back in action boys!''

''Shh! Lets not tell the whole roster about my sex life with Punk.''

''Wow you've finally gotten a sex life.'' Amy winked.

Liv couldnt help but grin, the mental image of Punk laid out in that big hotel bed, naked, _beautiful, _coming back with startling clarity, damn he was hot-

''So worth the wait.''

Punk was already going over his script for his promo, he was sat on a crate like he usually did, quietly chewing his gum, wearing his latest merchandise shirt and loose basket ball shorts over his trunks. He was minding his own business until he heard someone clear their throat beside him. Not one to rush or be rushed, he made sure to finish the page he was reading- before looking up- oh great it was Jeff Hardy.

''What? Looking for somewhere to shoot up?''

Jeff held back, not rising to the dig like Punk clearly wanted him to-

''I've never shot up and I've been clean for two whole years.''

''It wont last. So what do you want? I dont have time for your shit.'' he held up his script- ''Some of us actually _work _around here.''

''Punk as we're getting dragged into a story line together, starting tonight, we need to learn to coexist.''

Narrowing his eyes at the North Carolina native, Punk said through gritted teeth-

''If you're asking me to start kissing your ass like everyone did to you at TNA you can go fuck yourself. You are still then embodiment of everything that I hate about this business. You break the wellness policy again and again, get between the ropes wasted, endangering others, including me when you were here the last time. You get chance after chance and piss them all away, yet you still end up here on the biggest stage in wrestling. You dont evolve your moves, you're _lazy _in the ring, predictable, all gimmick and you're basically a spot monkey in the ring and you're not worth the money I _know _you're getting.''

Jeff glared at the guy, he was every bit as bitter as he'd been five years ago, he'd let nothing go at all-

''I still work hard!''

''Not as hard as us wrestlers from the indies, we all have to work twice as hard as guys like _you, _just to prove to Vince that we're _worth _bringing in from the outside. You think Olivia likes busting her ass as hard as she does, only to see the bimbo's and models playing at this job get handed a belt? She's going to have to work another year solid to see that belt that Amy has. She's the _best _and the McMahon's still make her jump through hoops. Yet _you, _you're already in the run for the title after being back two minutes. The WWE grown stars will always skate by, leaving the hard work to us real wrestlers who earned our stripes on the indies. You make me fucking sick.''

Jeff felt sick, did Liv see him the same way?

''Fine Punk I'm bullshit getting an easy ride, but we've got a match and we've gotta make it the best we can with the few hours we have to plan it, lets get to that ring and do it properly and practice.''

Punk shrugged setting his script aside-

''We might not be the main event but _you will _treat it like one, no slacking off or it'll turn into a flat out beat down!''

Punk was biding his time about mentioning Hardy's divorce, maybe he could use it to psyche the guy out if he did start slacking off during the match, that'd motivate the fucker.

All the way through the promo Amy and Liv were shooting with Nattie and AJ smack talking about their match, the sisters couldnt help but notice that AJ was giving Liv the stink eye, clearly the Geek Goddess was steaming about her hooking up with Punk. This really didnt bode well for their tag match the following week.

Once the promo was wrapped up Liv and Amy got the hell out of there and headed down to the ring. Only to see Punk and Jeff getting match ready.

They sat with Matt, Kofi and Seth Rollins aka- Colby. Olivia could see the tension between the pair in the ring and knew that the long awaited rematch was going to be explosive. Clearly others thought so too, because pretty soon several others had shown up to watch, including Steph, Hunter and Adam.

Steph smiled to herself- oh yes they might hate each other outside of the ring as well as in it, but they had real professional chemistry it was hypnotic and if the rumours of Punk and Liv hooking up were true, it would only get worse. Which meant ratings and matches to kill for. She'd also had a little meeting with Jeff, he'd come to her for some legal advice a few hours ago about his up coming _divorce _so the possibilities were going to be endless.

Punk was driving Jeff to a level he hadnt taken his game to in a long time. He was such an asshole, but he wasnt just boasting when he called himself the Best in the World, Jeff knew that it was just the truth, the real arrogant truth. Even though Jeff was set to lose this match, he was still going to put his all into it and not look the fool, especially against Liv's new boyfriend. It was the principle of it, his pride demanded it.

When they took a break Steph was ringside with her husband and Adam and said loudly to get everyone's attention-

''Ok we're changing things up- Punk, Hardy you're co- main eventing, Orton, Jericho your main event will now be sharing the spot light, you'll be up first, then Punk and Jeff will be out second.''

Jericho and Orton were incensed by having to basically be the opening act for Punk and Jeff's little bitch fit dick swinging contest.

Hunter pointed to Liv-

''Olivia you'll walk out with Punk wearing his colours, head to wardrobe and then you'll join King and JR on commentary, _no script.'' _He saw her green eyes light up- ''Feel free to drop as many Pipe Bombs as you can fit into the PG rating.''

Everyone knew she was good on commentary, as good as Punk was, she knew her wrestling and she was sharp and funny as hell to boot, so this was going to be worth seeing and hearing.

When Jeff and Punk got done filming their promo, wardrobe quickly got Liv fitted for her own tank top version of Punk's shirt and they got her some shorts made up to look like his trunks with the Chicago stars, they'd X'd up a pair of white fingerless gloves too.

In catering later Amy and Liv got talking about what they'd tell their parents about their relationship status changes-

''Liv you'll get a god damn family parade, they love the guy, he fits right in. dad and Matt never _really _hit it off, Matt was always too scared of him, so its gonna be that awkward hell all over again.''

''No, dad just liked scaring him, all Mattchoo has to do is not rise to the bait and he'll be golden, if he cracks a few jokes he'll crack the ice too.''

Before they got much further, they were interrupted by Jeff-

''Hi, sorry to bother you both, but can I have a word with you Livvy?''

She looked up at him, trying not to be angry, but his harsh words from the flight still stung and looking up at his ever handsome face only made it feel worse-

''Jeff you made it abundantly clear how you see me, so I honestly dont see the point of us chatting it up.''

''Liv I did not mean what I said, I was upset.;;

''About what?'' she frowned.

''Not here ok?'' he shook his head not wanting to cause yet another public scene.

''Fine.'' she sighed leading him from the room and to the hall where the offices were located- ''Go ahead.'' she urged.

''Ok...I was upset, because of how you are with Punk...do you know how long its needled me? _Years, _all the time you were with me, I kept thinking you wanted to be with him, with all of his clean living and shit. Now I find out that you're _with _him for real, its...''

''Its what? Let me tell you what it is- its none of your business. Punk never once threw me away like you did. Jeff you made me feel like shit and like I wasnt good enough, but you know what he makes me feel whole and like I can always _trust _him. You have no right to feel anything about this situation, I'm not your girl any more Jeff, you left her behind.''

He looked at her, still his beautiful, strong little Firecracker, he ached for her, he missed what they had once had and hated what he'd kissed goodbye to- the future that he still wanted.

''Liv no matter what you feel about me just know that...I love you, always have, always will.''

Blinking in shock, she shook her head, feeling sheer agony at his words-

''Five years too late Hardy, concentrate on your divorce and my boyfriend kicking your ass into next week.''

Walking off she went back to catering shaking like a leaf.

Amy knew from just one look that Jeff had upset her, fuck this was going to be one hell of an unforgettable main event.

Liv knew _not _to tell Punk about Jeff's words, not before a match like this one, Christ she'd wanted Jeff to say those three special words to her so much over the past years. Times when she'd missed him, felt painfully lonely in her bed at night, missed everything about him and what they'd had. Then there were the times when she'd torture herself by looking on Twitter and see the pictures that Beth would post, pictures of them in the house that Liv had helped him furnish and make into a true home. To Liv that house in Raleigh had been her home too, one she'd helped build.

She'd constantly felt regret that Beth was leading the life that should have been her own. On those past low days she'd have killed to have Jeff call her up out of the blue and say those three little words. But now? Not something she could deal with, not without feeling guilt for feeling..._pleased._

Punk was her man now and she wouldnt be taking anything for granted and she didnt need her ex trying to possibly play mind games with her, not when she'd tried so very hard to move on.

Amy knew that Liv was still messed up, there wasnt any real escape from that and she also couldnt get the girl to talk about the details of the talk, she just shrugged it off and the last time she'd asked all Liv has done was shake her head and walk to wardrobe to pick up her Punked ring gear, leaving all of the lingering questions unanswered.

Jeff couldnt believe his own mouth, he'd let out the words that he'd been fighting tooth and nail to keep inside. Three simple, deeply personal but 100% honest words- _I love you._

Looking down at his shaking hands his chipped black nail polish and ink didnt get his focus, but the tremors coursing through them in rhythm with his rapid heart beat did. Fear? Adrenaline? God only knew which.

Pulling his sleeves over his hands, he jammed them down into his pockets and hot footed it to his locker room he needed to talk to Matt. Pushing the door open he saw Matt stretching, getting ready for his match later on. Maybe everyone was right that Matthew was the good guy of the pair? You didnt see him cornering his ex in a hallway to clumsily confess the big L to her did you? No he did things the right and grown up way- being decent and dating like a normal well adjusted human being.

Nope the phantom L Bomb was all on crazy Jeff Hardy, King of the Head Fuck, Christ that should be his new tag, the Charismatic Enigma tag was dead in the water after his antics that day.

Matt straightened up and looked at his brother who was leaning against the now closed door, wearing a look of utter puzzlement-

''You ok? You've got that _look _on your face, the one you wore when you were a kid, when you knew you'd fucked up and were trying to think of a way not to be in deep shit.''

''Well you've caught me again, you always did.''

Matt rolled his eyes- ''Cut the shit, out with it Jeffro.''

''I talked to Olivia, apologised for what I said on the plane.''

Matt sighed- ''Thank god, because the last thing you need is any of the Dumas Army after you. Those guys will be looking for a reason to fuck you over, keep your nose clean from now on when it comes to Liv, dont go handing them reasons to beat the shit out of you.''

''Ok noted...but I said something else too.''

Matt groaned and cursed his motor mouthed sibling-

''You and that god damn mouth, I should have stapled it shut, you're a loose cannon just swinging wild since you came back here. What did you say this time?''

An odd smirk titled Jeff's mouth-

''I told her that I loved her.''

''You did not do that!'' Matt clutched his dark locks- ''Please for the love of all things sane, tell me you didnt do that.''

Jeff nodded- ''I did.''

''Knock that smile off, its creepy as hell Jeffro, its way too Ted Bundy jacking it in the bushes.''

Jeff didnt know why he felt so..elated, she'd told him basically that it was too late, but he wasnt blind he knew her better than she knew herself. Her eyes couldnt hide anything from him, when he'd told her that he loved her, those expressive eyes of hers had told him more than any words ever could. Deep down she was happy about him loving her.

''Jeffro snap out of it! In a few hours you step between the ropes with Punk, he'd gonna beat your ass from one side of the arena to the other.''

''Matt she won't tell him, I _know _she wont.''

''You wanna pray to god that she doesnt because Punk is a mean bastard when he wants to be. Look at those matches you two had five years ago, I lost count of the amount of times he bust your lip or your nose and how many times did he bruise your ribs? Five? Six? If he finds out you're pulling lines on Liv-''

''Its not a line!'' Jeff scowled.

''Isn't it?''

''No! I love her Matt and you know I do.''

''Did she say it back?''

''She didnt have to.''

''Why?''

''Because I know her, everything about her, just like you do with Amy. I know what I saw when I told her. I know what she'd got with Punk wont last.''

Matt sighed and humoured him-

''How could you possibly know that?''

''I know because she'd lonely and Punk is just _there, _he's a fucking pussy rat, incapable of being alone. That guy will never change, he gets bored really fast and moves on to the next warm willing girl, am I wrong?''

Matt knew Punk's dating history with women he worked with was shady to say the least but he wasnt going to comment on that topic-

''I'll warn you now Jeff- dont try anything with her, not until your divorce is finalised and I mean signed sealed and finished with. I only say this because I dont want her family to have more ammunition to use against you.''

Jeff didnt want to think about the Dumas family that had once welcomed him with open arms, their hate for him hurt him so badly and now they were a scary force to be reckoned with. He'd once been the golden boy in their eyes. There was a reason he'd never spent any time out and about in New York and New Jersey when TNA had been on the road- for fear of seeing one or all them face to face.

From now on his rage that he kept needling Liv with was done with, he was going to be calm, strong and grown up. He was going to be everything she so rightly deserved, he was going to be the best that he could be, because she loved him, deep down he knew she did. All he had to do was bring that little flicker of a flame back into the roaring fire that it had once been.

He was up for the challenge and them some, watch out Punk, two could play this game of hard ball, the second that he was divorced, he was going to really up his game and do whatever it took to earn back his real happy ending.

Liv was on auto pilot all the way through getting changed and through getting her hair put into a long fish tail braid over her shoulder and doing her make up. When she was camera ready the show had already began. She was heading down to Punk's locker room when she stopped dead in her tracks when a very out of the blue thought hit her- _had Jeff ever told Beth that Liv owned the one story while house next door to their love nest in Raleigh?_

Only the Raleigh gang and Amy knew about it, so chances were he'd kept that little gem of knowledge to himself. Then again Shannon Moore knew, maybe that sweet little blabber mouth had finally mastered the art of discretion.

Rolling her eyes she carried on walking and made it to the locker room.

He was getting psyched up for his match and there'd been so little practice time for this match, but he was going to make it a main event worthy of being talked about if he had to carry the lazy fucker through the whole thing, stringing moves together on the fly. He heard Liv knocking at the door-

''Are you decent in there Brooks?''

''No so get in here and enjoy it woman!'' he hollered.

Hearing her rich laughter she came inside and he was stunned, she was wearing the sexiest ring gear ever- his shirt and his colours.

''You like?'' she did a twirl for him as the door shut behind her.

''hell yes Dumas.''

She winked at him- ''I'm like your very own cheer leader.''

''You got pom poms too?'' he teased.

''Now that could be arranged.'' she flirted.

He liked this side of her, she could be such a tease when she wanted to be and now he could thankfully lap it up-

''Quit playing you're turning me on and I can't hide shit in these trunks.''

She eyed the small black trunks and smirked- ''Yeah I can see that.''

He pulled her to him- ''You ready?''

''Yes, but I need to bring something up- I know you were dangerous when your mouth was in the driving seat but not to _this _extent.''

He frowned seeing the glint in her eyes-

''Do go on.''

''Im talking about you leaving a hickey calling card on my leg- Jaws.''

That devilish grin broke out and his olive green eyes lit up-

''Found it huh?''

She slapped his gorgeous firm ass and said-

''I wouldnt have if Amy hadn't seen it first.''

He couldnt help but laugh- ''Busted.''

''Oh yeah I'd say so. For the first timer ever you should be glad Colt doesnt lurk in your locker room unearthing all your secrets at the drop of a hat.''

''No, he just lurks in my kitchen.''

''Is he house sitting again?''

''Yeah which means when we get to Chicago in a few weeks there'll be no food in the fridge, porn on my TVO and a tide mark around the tub.''

She chuckled- ''You really should ask Shelly or Maxine to house sit next time.''

''Not a chance in hell, Shelly still has a crush on Colt and I want them as far apart as possible which mean she cant stay at my place because he'll show up there eventually and so far Mad Max is doing a good job of keeping them separated.''

Liv shook her head at his protective big brother instinct-

''Punk one day you'll see what I do, that she'd be as safe as houses with Colt and he'd never dare hurt her or you'd fuck him up in a way he'd never recover from- _better the devil you know.''_

''Not happening Liv.'' he shook his head, no way was his baby sister and his friend _ever _hooking up, not while he still had breath left in his body.

Before they could say much more on the subject that Liv was trying to warm him to on Shelly's behalf, a rapid knock sounded at the door. Exhaling unhappily, Punk let go of Liv and yanked the door open-

''Yeah?''

There stood a very flustered runner holding an envelope-

''From the Authority.''

No sooner was the note in Punks hand and the guy was off to do more bidding for the ''Authority'' leaving Punk shaking his head.

Liv knew that this couldnt be good, hand delivered notes from Steph, Hunter and their suits never carried glad tidings.

Tearing it open he read it and couldnt believe his eyes-

''This is so fucked up!''

He crumpled the note and hurled it across the room before tearing off out the door. Liv unfolded the note and it read-

_''Punk the winner of your match is changing, Jeff will win tonight, work it out. Stephanie+Hunter.''_

Liv growled going after her man, feeling every bit of his anger and disappointment at this sudden change up.

Jeff was sat in the corner of his locker room as Matt was in the ring holding his note from ''Authority'' about his _win, _not sure what to do, all the Punk and Liv fans were going to hate it. People often thought that Jeff was just a dumb country hick in face paint with crazy coloured hair, but he was far from it. He knew that their old break up was being exploited now, he knew that creative were using their real life reunion to goose the ratings and he knew that Steph was using his divorce against him. This was what he'd feared and wanted to avoid with this return.

Ok, he knew that what they'd shared was stronger than a story line, it was real and wasnt going away any time soon, but he wanted time to make it real with Liv, before it got distorted for ratings. Their love was the kind that you just didnt get over, there was no recovery, fate had brought him back to the WWE for a reason!

That reason was linked to a dream that had haunted him for years- Olivia being the mother of his children...ok he was technically out of action in the baby making department, but something about those dreams said he wasnt completely out of the race just yet. He _knew _they'd one day have a son, a blonde haired, green eyed boy who looked just like Jeff. He even knew what they'd call him- Kian Alexander Steven Hardy- after her cousins.

Destiny was that image, it had brought him back to the WWE and it was going to keep him there until his life was back on track with Olivia, Even if it meant Punk drawing real blood tonight, Liv was worth fighting for!

**AN: hey there I hope you like the next chapter, we'll see Jeff vs Punk with Liv going wild on commentary and all the HUGE fall out of it, believe me from here on out it gets more than a little crazy, so hold on tight peeps. Thanks for reading and drop me a little review I'm a needy writer at the minute cheers my dears :)**

**R&R please xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hi there thank you so so much for your reviews I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but I'll keep going for as long as its fun to write and if I'm still getting reviews. So lets get the crazy chapter on the road shall we...**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Reason

Chapter 8

Liv was waiting at the gorilla for Punk to show up for the second main event match of the night, thankfully she wasnt alone in her concern, Amy, Matt, Kofi and Daniel Bryan. Jeff though clearly very uncomfortable with the whole situation was still close by making sure she was ok, while he got himself psyched up ready to go...but Punk had been a more elusive than the Scarlet Pimpernel since the messages from the Authority had done the rounds.

She eventually spotted him striding down the hallway, with hell fire in his eyes, clearly his time alone had done nothing for his temper. Christ, she hated when he got like this, it usually meant only one thing- he'd be out for a verbal sparring session after the in ring action was over. She'd be closest to hand, so she'd have to deal with it. He wouldnt make eye contact with any of them, which needled her- he'd shut down again.

He'd gotten exactly like this back during his big coo two years ago when the original Pipe Bomb against the company had kicked off, yes he'd changed the course of the WWE and his entire career, but he'd also been borderline unbearable during that time even for her. She could see the disaster coming back then and she hadnt been able to stop it once, never mind a second time if she was reading this situation correctly.

Jeff's music hit and on cue he went out, the arena went ballistic for him. But that was nothing compared to the reaction Punk and Liv got for coming out together and her wearing his colours. But she didnt get a shred of acknowledgement from Punk at any point during his much loved entrance. He ignored her all the way down the ramp too, so she just went with it and headed straight to the commentary desk and took her seat between JR and Jerry The King Lawler and got into character while putting her head set on.

_''Hello to our favourite WWE lady- Liv.'' JR smiled._

_King grinned- ''That's right we're joined here on commentary by none other than Liv Queen of the Pipe Bomb. Wearing the colours of the Voice of the Voiceless- CM Punk- King of the Pipe Bomb.''_

_''I am indeed guys. We need to get everyone on the side of wrestlers like ourselves who climb between the ropes and do the profession proud, the ones who do the job for love, not greed and the massive pay cheques, those nameless people know exactly who they are.'' Liv said in a very charming manner that people couldnt help but smile at._

When the bell sounded Jeff and Punk were off and ready to get their match talked about, it was well balanced, flowed well and they sold the moves flawlessly. Liv's commentary was dropping jaws and sending up gales of laughter at the gorilla and the monitor bank when she got asked about Punk's famously stolen pink trunks by Jerry and she joked that she was wearing them right then under her shorts.

When Jerry finally uncovered his mic to hide his real laughter he cheekily asked-

_''Bet you could tell a tale or two about the Charismatic Enigma, huh Liv?''_

_''Jerry honey the things I could tell you about that guy would curl your chest hair and shock the prudish, lets just say the McMahon family would have to change this from a PG rating to a XXX rating. So lets side step that until the cameras stop rolling why dont we King?''_

Clearly Punk had heard her because he got distracted and ended up getting a sly Twist of Fate, which snapped him back into his foul mood. Rolling out of the ring he stormed over to commentary, leaving Jeff stranded in the middle of the ring confused.

Liv kept herself in character even when Punk planted his palms on the table and yelled right in her face-

''Shut the hell up!''

''Pretty tough to do while on commentary!'' she yelled right back- ''Smart ass!'' no way was she backing down and letting him bitch her out live on air and _no way _was he getting away with it.

She shot a look to Jeff, who understood right away, he slid out of the ring and drop kicked Punk in the back to get the match running again. She shot him a look that said 'Thank you' and then he did something that truly shocked her, in sign language he said-

_'You're welcome Firecracker.'_

Punk saw the exchange and just lost it, he grabbed Jeff around the waist and threw him right into the ring steps in sheer rage. Liv kept up on the mic with Jerry and JR, reaming of the pairs history and her history with both of them and proved to all of the doubters out there that she knew her wrestling too by calling moves and giving each wrestler credit when they did good.

The match was incredible and everyone could see that – ok they didnt like each other personally but professionally they were electric in the ring together, they stole the show. It all culminated when Jeff pulled off and amazing Whisper in the Wind and leapt from the ring and went over to commentary and started tearing the monitors free- the crowd lit up. He went back for Punk and dragged him from the ring.

Jeff was mad at the guy for talking to Liv like he had, that wasnt not how you did things! Throwing Punks exhausted body on top of the desk he watched the three behind it scramble to get out of the way. Jeff climbed the closest turn buckle, tore off his shirt getting a huge pop from the fan girls and threw the guns up, sending the already ecstatic crowd into a frenzy.

It had been so long since the WWE had played host to a true Hardy spectacle that they were giving him the true welcome home he deserved. The Swanton Bomb was perfection, they both crashed through the table landing in a tangled aching heap.

Punk looked up at Liv, breathing heavily, Jeff still laid on top of him and asked her-

''So who you gonna cheer for now- _Firecracker?''_

Liv tore her head set off and just let her mouth take over, he dared to taunt her with her own nickname!

''What the hell?! I've always been on your side. Get your self pitying ass up and back in the ring, save the melt down for the showers, your jealousy is disgusting!''

The whole verbal back and forth had very clearly been heard by the fans and all the WWE thanks to a very _helpfully _placed boom mic.

Jeff got back up quickly fearing Punk would turn his wrath on Liv, he powered through the pain in his back, knowing he was caught slap bang in the crossfire of their newly united couples fight. He dragged Punk to the ring and they went back and forth a little while longer then Punk growled-

''Lets end this bullshit, Fucking pin me! Get your undeserved victory.''

One stiff Twist of Fate and a pin later it was over.

Nobody wanted to be around the pair once they were back stage, even Jeff hung back with Matt and Amy once he got back from celebrating his victory with the crowd. Then it kicked off.

''What the fuck Liv?!''

''Shouldnt _I _be the one asking you that? You're questioning _my _loyalty, when you're the one starting shit with me _on camera, _you're such a fucking prick Brooks!''

''You bitch!''

''Go fuck yourself. Because I sure as shit wont be doing it any time soon!'' she shoved him out of her way and went to her locker room the door slamming shut behind her.

The roster was shocked by her ability to get Punk on the back foot like she did verbally. Jeff had always known that Liv had the Dumas fire within her, but at ringside when they'd had their own personal little exchange, he'd seen that sweet girl he used to know and still loved all over again. The one he would _not _give up on. She'd looked so helpless and lost out there and that was a side of her that she ever put out there in front of the cameras. So, he'd felt the need to protect her from all of the millions of on lookers.

Punk quickly got changed and bailed from the arena, knowing that he'd let his anger at having to lose in order to make Hardy look like a top card wrestler, get the better of him. It had only been made worse by Liv and Jeff doing the one thing he'd truly hated back in the day- _being able to read the others needs by eye contact alone. _ They hadnt even needed to speak that night either it was all in their eyes. Then Jeff had signed to her, the whole Dumas family knew ASL to silently communicate with Kian Dumas who was deaf.

This was the one area that Punk hadnt been invited into, it was a family thing and a Team Xtreme thing and that was the one thing Punk was 100% on the outside of.

It'd felt like a kick in the teeth to see Jeff and Liv connect so seamlessly after all this time, it was like not a minute had gone by, they were once again _Jeffro and the Firecracker, _loves young dream, the coolest couple in wrestling. He couldnt take seeing that shit a second time, not now that she was supposed to be _his _girlfriend!

Once Jeff had gotten showered and his ached had eased slightly he saw Matt and Amy talking on the benches in the Hardy locker room-

''You guys ok?'' he asked towelling his black and purple hair, seeing that the newly reunited couple looked uneasy.

Matt sighed- ''We're just trying to figure out who would be the best choice for going to see Liv, she's not gonna be in the best of moods.''

''Why not let me go?'' Jeff asked.

''You?'' Amy laughed- ''Sorry but it was only this morning you were still pissing her off- a story I still havent gotten to the bottom of _yet.''_

''Forget about that Nancy Drew, if she'd still pissed at me that means that it cant get any worse for me.'' Jeff shrugged.

''He's got a point Ames, nothing ventured.'' Matt said his dark eyes _daring _his brother to even consider trying anything with Liv.

Ten minutes later Jeff let himself into the locker room cautiously after knocking and getting no answer, he could hear the shower going as he sat down and waited for her. Then he heard her start to sing and it just made him smile so wide, damn he'd missed hearing that wonderful strong voice of hers. He knew that during her high school days she'd been in a band with the 4 best friends. They even used to play Jackson Dumas' bar in New York every Saturday night. He even knew the song she was singing, god so many memories...

_You could be my silver spring- blue green colour flashing_

_I could be your only dream- your shining autumn ocean crashing_

_and dont say that she's pretty_

_and did you say that she loved you?_

_Baby I dont wanna know_

In the shower she was back in time, she was 21, in Raleigh, on Jeff's porch, he was playing this song on his acoustic guitar, it was by moonlight and she was singing along. But she'd never sang or listened to this song since their break up, the words made her think of Beth Britt, well Beth _Hardy, _really about her being _pretty _and asking if Jeff _loved her? _Yeah the lyrics were right, she _really didnt want to know!_. But for the first time this song didnt break her heart, it no longer screamed Jeff and Beth.

_So I begin not to love you- turn around and see me running_

_I said I loved you years ago- tell myself you never moved me,no._

_And dont say that she's pretty- and did you say that she loves you?_

_Baby I dont wanna know...oh no._

_And can you tell me was it worth it? _

_Baby I dont wanna know._

Liv washed her hair and actually smiled at the memories she no longer kept under lock and key, they were happy ones and bitter sweet too.

_Time cast its spell on you- but you wont forget me_

_I know I could have loved you- but you would not let me_

_I'll follow you down till the sound of my voice will haunt you_

_Gimme just a chance, you'll never get away from the sound of a woman who loved you_

_was I just a fool, give me another chance_

Liv got out of the shower and roughly dried her hair and got dressed in her loose boyfriend style jeans and plain black tank top and flat sandals, not caring about being seen without her on screen make up, who cared? She was probably going back to the hotel for a fight with Punk, so the last thing she needed was him making childish comments about wearing 'Diva' make up- yes he would stoop to those levels when he was pissed off.

Exiting the private shower room she saw Jeff sat there causing her to stop in her tracks, what did he want this time?

He instantly put his hands up in surrender-

''I'mnot here to start shit I promise, I just wanted to see if you were ok...things got kinda rough out there.''

''you had the match with the guy not me Jeffro.'' she chuckled lightly.

He smirked at her using his nickname-

''Nah I meant verbally, thought I was helping you...guess that went a rye.''

She laughed in defeat and sat down beside him, resting her head back against the wall-

''Its not all on you, he's pissed about getting shoved back down the ranks again, they keep pushing Cena even though the fans are sick to death of him. Then there's Jericho, who's rapidly becoming as bad as the Rock, with his part time job here, yet they both return and get the full red carpet treatment and get fats tracked to the path for the belts. Every time there's a new flavour of the month-'' she nudged him- ''-Punk gets the shaft again, yet Steph still works him like a dog.''

Jeff blushed know that he _was _flavour of the month just like she'd said-

''I wanna say that I'm sorry about this morning, I got carried away.''

She sighed- ''Your marriage is ending, its an emotional time I get that.''

They fell into a silence that didnt feel at all awkward for once, he looked at her, she had her eyes closed and looked so peaceful-

''Liv you know that this is the perfect time to get drawing, you always did your best work when you were stressed.''

Shaking her head-

''Not any more.''

''what?''

''I dont do that any more.''

''You dont draw?'' he felt sick, Liv was wildly talented, she'd gotten accepted to art schools all over America including a fancy one in Paris if he remembered correctly. Yet she'd turned it all down to focus on her wrestling, yet in the back of his mind he'd always had a feeling she would go back to it once she retired from the ring. Then he find out that she'd stopped.

''Why did you stop?''

''It wasnt by choice believe me...I just lost whatever talent that I'd had, I dont know how, but one day my head and my heart just werent..._connecting. _My hands just couldnt do what they once did really easily.''

He looked at her as she spoke and she didnt look sad, it had clearly become routine to her because she just looked _resigned _to the fact.

''How longs it been since you last drew anything?''

''Oh years.'' she shook her head, finally bale to admit it to someone.

''Miss it?''

''sometimes, but then it passes, I make sure I'm too busy to dwell on it.''

''But you still sing.'' he smiled.

She couldnt help but smile back knowing now that he'd been listening-

''yes I do, I even get on stage with my old band when I'm back in the city at my dads place. For one night I get to be 17 all over again. Its weird that I love it just as much as I did back then.''

this felt so strange talking so freely about this stuff and letting her guard down slightly, it actually felt kinda nice, like the old days that she missed so much.

''Liv I really am sorry about all that awful stuff I said to you on the plane, it was untrue, cruel and I want you to know that I dont think that at all, I apologise.''

''Apology accepted.'' she smiled feeling a weight lift from her shoulders- ''How about I make you a deal?''

''I'm listening.'' he smirked playfully.

''We act like grown ups and move past our past. After all our siblings are dating again and creative are like a dog with a bone over this story line. So what do you say? Truce?''

''No, I say _friends,'' _he corrected offering her his hand hopefully.

Smiling she took his out stretched hand, noticing that he was no longer wearing his wedding ring and shook it, feeling the electricity of the touch instantly.

''friends.''

When she got back to the hotel room that she was sharing with Punk, she entered waiting for him to throw a hissy fit. But got silence, looking around she saw no sign of him in the lounge area. Shutting the door she went to the bedroom and opened the door and found it empty, only her copy of Akira volume 2 left on the bed. The asshole had gone!

This was so like him, to pack him shit and ditch out when shit hadnt gone his way at work. He really hadnt learned his lesson two years ago when he'd tried that after winning the belt- you had to show up some point!

She didnt need this side of him making the run up to the Royal Rumble even harder to deal with, it was a time notorious for last minute story changes, endless press and signings and late nights and early mornings, there was no time for personal shit.

Punk was boarding a flight to their next stop off, he'd had about as much of the Jeff hardy merry go round as he could stomach for one night. Liv had gone too far on commentary, by hinting at her sexual knowledge of Jeff, he didnt need to have that fucking with his head along side everything else.

She was his best friend, they were a lot alike and they had chemistry coming out of their ears, but he was just too exhausted for any more drama, especially when it included that bond she'd always have with Hardy, he had to draw the line some where and it was right there.

The next day the red brand touched down in Charlotte North Carolina, the home state of the Hardy Boyz. Liv and Amy were back rooming with each other and it was a whirl wind for the sisters, they had a day of photo shoots, radio spots and a live interview feed to a TV show in L.A, all to hype up their match , it was the Women's Champion- Lita versus the Diva's Champion AJ, tagging with Liv and Natalya, so it was a big deal.

She was kept so busy that she didnt have time to worry about not seeing or hearing from Punk, her huffy best friend and boyfriend, it had bee two days and a whole lot of work, but the avoidance was at an end. Now she was sat at a table in a packed out store with Punk, Natalya, AJ, Amy, Matt and Jeff. There was WWE staff keeping an eye on the group, just waiting for hell to break out. The staff were giving reports back to the Authority every ten minutes, Steph was just waiting for the personal shit to hit the public fan.

When Punk saw Jeff speak to Liv after the very long signing he just had to suck up his jealousy as they shared an old Team Xtreme joke, something about _Strawberries _and whatever the tale was it was enough to make Liv blush bright red and cover her eyes and make Jeff nearly choke on his gum.

''Are we never going to live that one down?'' Liv cringed.

Amy shook her head smiling loving how nicely their chats had been the past two days-

''Not a chance in hell honey.''

Liv rolled her eyes and went to get her bag from under her seat and came face to face with Punk, who just gave her a blank look, god he looked exhausted, dark circles, bags under his eyes worse than usual, he'd aged 5 years in two days. Taking the initiative she ventured a small smile-

''Are we going to talk about it?''

He exhaled and rubbed his tired eyes-

''Not here.''

''Ok, I'll meet you at your room.''

''Fine I'm in 101.''

''I'll meet you there when we get back.''

Punk knew that this wasnt going to be fixed over night, he was too pissed at the company and at Liv for seemingly making up with the guy who had ruined her.

When she got to his room a little while later, she just gave him what he knew he'd get- direct acknowledgement of their issues-

''So are you still pissed about the match and my commentary?''

''yeah, everything I did 2 years ago had gone up in flames thanks to Hardy coming back. _I'm _jobbing to _him, _all to make his lame ass push look more credible and it fucking sucks, up one side and down the other. I pulled this fucking company out of the drain that its rating s were circling, right when they were shoving Cena down everyone's throats. Now its deja Fucking vu and once again I'm getting stepped on. I'll warn you now that if I find out that that fucker is winning the Rumble I'm outta here _for good this time.''_

Liv felt instantly sick- ''Punk you can't quit this place needs you, she silently added- _'I need you.'_

He shook his head-

''No they dont, they just trot me out when the ratings take another nose dive, they give me the mic to keep me sweet to jolt the fans, then they take it away to give the centre stage to the golden boys. The ones who might as well me under the desk sucking Vince off. Hell the fucking Divas have done plenty of that over the years to get the spotlight. But _you're just like me _Liv, they use your skills to get the ratings up, but you're another loose canon from the indies _just like me _so they wont let you be the face of the brand. No they need to keep you chained so you can be turned heel to push their new brown nosing baby faced puppets into the spot light that should be yours.''

She knew there was so much truth in his words, but she didnt want to let herself be dragged into his bitter crusade against Jeff and the company. Before she could say a word he was off again with his rant-

''You know that I'm right, you've held the Women's Championship _once for two months, _you've rejected the bullshit Diva's belt despite winning it _twice. _Yet Amy had held the title for 7 months and they wont put you in the running for it either. We both know why too- because they're 4 months away from bringing up their NXT nobody to take it from Amy. Face it you're as over looked as I am, you're just too stubborn to say it out loud.''

''I see it clear as day Punk, my eyes are wide open, but I'd rather be here getting real matches working my ass off while I still can, its better than being buried on the indies or stuck at TNA wrestling chicks that look like washed up porn stars who dangerously botch matches night after night.''

Looking deep into her stunning green eyes he went deadly calm and asked-

''What's up with you and Hardy?''

''Nothing why?''

''You two seemed really friendly today.''

he had to grit his teeth to keep his temper down.

Liv saw his jealousy again- ''Oh my god you've got to be joking. My sister is dating his brother, we're getting pushed into a story line together, so we're being adults about it and taking the high road, mainly because I;m tired of the entire situation. Fighting a fight over half a decade old is starting to get more than slightly pathetic, so I'm moving forward from it.''

He fell silent and sat on the couch, closing his dark rimmed eyes, as he lay back he felt the couch dip beside him and he felt the soothing feeling of her stroking his hair just the way he liked, her free hand tracing the shadows beneath his eyes. He'd half expected her to punch him so this was a welcome surprise.

''I'm just so tired of fighting this company Liv, just _so tired of it all. _I can feel myself burning out from it all.''

She'd never heard him sound _this _defeated before, she didnt know what to say to take it all away from him-

''Just get the Rumble out of the way first then you take your vacation time. You can go off the grid like you usually do, but just dont shut _me _out, because I need you around here you jerk.''

He kept his eyes shut as he smirked and felt her lips claim his, he felt like he'd finally come home, there was something so comforting about that gentle kiss that he just needed. He needed her by his side, he couldnt let himself forget that.

Things calmed down between Punk and Liv for the next 3 weeks on the run up to the Rumble. The Dumas sisters had won their tag match against AJ and Natalya and now Liv was in a scripted feud with AJ over her slightly ambiguous relationship with Punk, the they were playing the jealousy angle with the Divas champion playing up her Crazy Chick persona.

It was all the calm before the biggest storm on record...

The numbers were drawn for the Rumble and Punk drew the unluckiest number of all- number 1. which he was fine about, well until the meeting revealed that Daniel Bryan wouldnt be in the event at all, that lit the fuse and Punk was off like a rocket, stunning everyone present. Hunter had to physically remove Punk from the room, if he'd had to listen to the guys tantrum for another second he'd have Pedigreed the guy on the concrete.

The night of the Rumble came and Liv was in a match against AJ, which had been changed into a Chairs match by Steph at the last minute and the pair kept it very professional, knowing to keep personal shit outside of the ring. AJ had to admit that she loved working with Olivia, they had wicked chemistry and they played on it and made the match well worth seeing, they were right before the main event so they had a duty to amp the crowd up and they did it without fail.

Backstage everyone congratulated Olivia on her win and AJ too, Liv quickly hit the showers as to not miss any of the main event, they had several promos cued up so she had about ten minutes. She'd gotten through the match without injury, a few bumps and bruises but nothing of concern.

The tension back stage when she returned could be cut with a knife, something had clearly gone on within the ten minutes she'd been gone.

''What's happened now?'' Liv asked her sister who looked very nervous.

''Steph just announced that Jeff will win the main event and Punk has basically said he's gonna let himself be eliminated and not put on any kind of show out there. They're terrified about a live TV dead zone, the fans will riot if that happens.''

The man in question didnt show his face again until it was down to the wire, making everyone even more unsettled, he went out not saying a word to anyone. Steph and Hunter looked fit to be tied because the Uso's were now in their locker room throwing up with flu symptoms, so a tag team needed to be replaced pronto!

Amy threw caution to the wind as nobody else wanted to step up to the plate given the wrath they could face from Punk for cruising into the empty slots-

''Steph what about Liv and me filling the tag slots?''

The billion dollar Princess smiled wickedly- ''Liv make up _now!''_

Liv ran back from make up as quickly as she could in her spare black and green ring gear, looking very much like her old Team Xtreme ring gear- black short shorts trimmed with luminous green, a matching black tank top piled with green and ''Hell yeah!'' across her rack and her black and green thigh high boots. Her eye make up was simple and the best she could do with 15min notice.

Their slot came up and the crowd lit up when they ran out, just as Punk _let himself be eliminated _by Kane. They passed on the ramp and she saw it in his eyes, no words needed- _he'd given up! _She was stuck in the main event, she couldnt change his mind. Amy kept her going as they got into the chaos inside the ring. The Rumble was the most fun you could have at work, well on the years that you didnt have personal shit on your mind. You got to mess around and play tricks on people and find inventive ways to get your co-workers over the top rope and whittle the pack down to the last man.

Liv and Lita got to pull out some old school Team Xtreme moves, they did a crowd pleasing Poetry In Motion with Liv vaulting off Lita's back and ploughing into Seth Rollins and they eliminated the first member of The Shield. This lead to Roman and Dean teaming up and ejecting the sisters from the ring, just as the ten second count down for Jeff's arrivals started.

She'd seen a good change in Jeff's work habits, he was in the gym more often, always practising with his partner in whatever match was on the card, he was learning new moves. Passing every random drug test and she also knew hat he was a good way into his divorce proceedings too, so he clearly needed the distractions.

Matt had said that Jeff and the lawyers had some how convinced Beth to settle for a painfully large lump sum of money instead of alimony. On paper Jeff was only on a short term contract to the WWE to _''see how he adapted to being back'' _and Steph wasnt changing any paper work until he was 100% divorced, she knew how greedy spouses got when WWE levels of money were in the picture, so the boss lady had helped the guy out there, as well as getting Jeff the best lawyer money could buy.

Liv was so proud of Jeff finally turning his life around and breaking his old habits once and for all, this was a good signs for him.

Getting back stage Liv literally ran exhausted past all their co-workers to Punk's locker room, feeling sick to her stomach, chills creeping through her body, only to find Steph, Hunter and Adam inside the room, looking freaked out and pissed-

''what happened?''

Hunter looked at the girl who was undoubtedly the future of the women's division and knew that he had to give it to her straight-

''Olivia, Punk juts quit the company, he just walked.''

_Punk had quit! He was gone! Alone, she was alone again!_

Adam said- ''He's on his way to catch a flight back to Chicago now.''

She felt her heart racing in the back of her throat, her eyes began seeing flashing lights and her ears were just ringing- he'd left, he'd left _her, _just like Jeff did, she'd lost him, she'd lost Punk, she needed him, she'd trusted him, let her defences down...all for nothing.

Adam saw her go pale and begin to shake and then sway slightly and knew she was going to pass out if she stayed standing, he caught her just as she was about to face plant on the tiles. Scooping her up into his arms he sat down on the couch with her on his knee.

Steph's usually ice cold heart cracked a little seeing the tough, sparky Firecracker of the company just break.

''I'm alone again...he left me behind...just like Jeffro did.''

Hunter looked at Adam and said firmly-

''Look after her.''

Guiding his wife out the door not wanting to witness the bad ass girl he knew fall apart like he knew she was going to and probably needed to. They needed a crisis meeting with creative ASAP! Shit had hit the fan on a grand scale.

That was how an exhausted Matt and a very worried Amy found her- in Adam's arms, nearly catatonic, clutching her stomach, not moving and not speaking, just deep in thought. It was Adam who told the pair about Punk's departure. Amy took her sister back to the hotel and didnt have to wait long before Liv fell to pieces, too exhausted to keep it all inside any more. Amy wanted to beat the shit out of Punk, Liv couldnt do this whole abandonment a second time. Hell Liv had lost _three guys _in her lifetime really- Jeff, Rob Right and now Punk. How much more could she take?!

At the arena Charlotte's masses were delighted that their North Carolina son- Jeff Hardy had won, when he met Matt at the gorilla he knew instantly that something was wrong, he waited until he got to their locker room-

''where's Amy and Liv?''

''At the hotel...Punk quit, bailed on Liv. The bastard didnt even stop to say a word to Liv, she had to find out off Steph and Hunter.''

''Christ she must be a wreck.'' Jeff wanted to cry for her.

''yeah, Amy nearly had to carry her to the car, she just froze up, its brought a lot of shit back for her Jeffro, she's going to need all of us. When Amy tried to call Punk and his cell wasnt just turned off it said it was no longer in service.''

Jeff was livid at this-

''That fucking bastard! He's bailed on her...because of my push?''

Matt didnt want to bullshit his brother, so he nodded- ''Its looking that way yeah.''

Jeff felt like the lowest of the low, yes he wanted Punk out of the picture but not like this. This was just too cruel for words. Punk should have known better, Liv has severe abandonment issues and the second she finally lets someone in they screw her over.

Hell no, he wasnt going to see her hurting like this, he was going to fix her, in any way that he could.

**AN: hi there hope you liked it, do you hate Punk yet? lol. The song that Liv is singing in the shower is a Stevie Nicks/ Fleetwood Mac song call ''Silver Springs'' its one of my favourite songs ever, so I had to include it because the words are perfect for Liv reflecting on the past. **

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think or what you'd like to see in the up coming chapters, I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for reading ;)**

**R&R please xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: wow the reaction to the last chapter was incredible, I'll admit that I was starting to lose faith in this little story but you guys restored it pretty quickly- cant thank you all enough, I wanna give a shout out to the people who took the time to review chapter 8- wwefanatic365, truckergurl24, , booboo101, lily mae gunnar, 123, holly, mellysaurus and last and by no means least- TrueTigress- you guys all rule and I love hearing from all of you, so cheers my dears and hope you like the latest. xx**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs**

Another Reason

Chapter 9

Amy was laid beside Liv on the bed as she hugged- what she could only assume was Punk's pillow, no longer crying, just laid eerily silent. What the hell was that guy thinking? Ok, quit if you're not happy with your job, bit dont cut and run on Olivia! Not after getting her to open up again, that was the biggest no no of this whole fucked up situation.

The red head was furious with the guy, he'd shut Liv out, the one person who'd supported his every decision and stood by him even when he'd become the most hated figure in the WWE at one point. She wasnt just his best friend now, Liv was his _girlfriend _too, there were rules and he'd broken every single one of them in one fell swoop.

In Liv's head Punk could no longer condemn Jeff for his behaviour five years ago, because he'd just gone and done the same thing. With one difference- Jeff had at least had the common courtesy to dump her when he'd returned, where in this situation Punk wasnt coming back, so their fledgling relationship got no suck closure.

She'd heard that his phone was no longer in service when Amy had called him and that was a bad thing, ok he'd gone off the grid once before when he'd bailed from the WWE two years ago after the original Pipe Bomb, but it was nothing like this.

Olivia couldnt take any more of the text and calls or tweets from curious co-workers, so she'd turned her phone off and buried it in the bottom of her bag. All she'd wanted was one text from him to at the very least explain or say anything at all to her, but that clearly wasnt happening now and the hours were ticking by so fast, lessening the chance of it ever happening.

Rolling over she looked at her sister-

''Guess I was right not telling the family about getting with Punk, imagine the Trio's reactions if they knew we'd hooked up only for him to pull a Houdini on me.''

Amy exhaled-

''Fuck, they treat Punk like family, he was the only guy to get an instant 'in' with all three of them.''

''I thought that I meant enough to him to warrant one goodbye...Ames I knew the second that we passed on that ramp.'' Liv let the tears soak into the pillow.

''Knew what?'' she stroked Liv's hair soothingly.

''I saw it in his eyes, he'd given up, I saw it clear as day and I couldnt stop it, we were stuck in the Rumble...I stood by him through everything and he still treats me like this.'' she covered her eyes- ''I can't do this alone...I dont wanna be alone any more.''

''Liv you're not alone, you're _never _alone. I'm always here for you, you've got Matt, hell Jeff too, even Adam. Punk is being an asshole because of the company, you've done nothing wrong, all you need to do is wait for him to calm his shit and get his head straight, but dont put your life on hold for him Liv, he can't have it all his own way, dont hide away.''

Olivia let Amy's word sink in and had to agree with her, life went on and that included her own-

''But how am I supposed to face everyone? I can't tell them shit.''

''You dont have to tell them anything, this is your own private business. You never spoke to them about Jeff, you only talked to the real friends, so the same will apply here, its none of their god damn business. You've always done things your own way, so now will be no different.''

''Maybe AJ will finally stop giving me the stink eye now?'' Liv chuckled wiping her eyes.

Amy hugged her, laughing too-

''Oh god can you imagine the state of that kid right now? She's going to be in full on emo mode now, crying in her Punk shirt, probably wearing the stolen pink trunks too.''

Liv knew there was a real chance that AJ was in this exact state, she wouldnt be alone in her misery, AJ's crush on Punk would be hurting the sparky Diva's champ too.

The next day Amy and both Hardy's rallied around a very much silent Liv. Mainly to keep nosey colleagues away from her all through the airport and the flight. They'd basically become a protective wall around her and nobody was getting past them. Word had gotten out to the fans about Punk quitting thanks to an unnamed source backstage, so Liv's Twitter had blown up, so had Amy's the Hardy's and even AJ's. The WWE were monitoring all Tweets by the roster to nip in house gossip in the bud.

Creative were busy trying to fix scripts, feuds, story lines, fan events and merchandise. Vice and Shane were tearing their hair out at HQ, creative were all on the WWE jet working around the clock, it was a PR nightmare.

On the jet Steph said to the creative team-

''We can't afford to lose Olivia, not for one ego-maniacal dick head wrestler who threw a bitch fit. We need to keep her busy, keep her mind off that douche,'' she pointed to one of the team- ''You- book her for everything!''

Adam had to agree with the boss lady there-

''Maybe she could go into a full on feud with AJ, PR, promos, put them together in a main event for the belt.''

Hunter shook his head- ''Liv wont compete for _that _belt, she's refused to hold it twice, despite winning it fair and square twice.''

Steph gritted her teeth- ''Well she's getting it this time!''

Their flight landed in Atlanta and it was a blur for Liv she was so tired all she wanted to do was sleep, the only thing keeping her up right was the three cans of Red Bull she'd down on the plane. But there was no chance of sleep, she'd been summoned by the Authority to attend a meeting in an hours time, so all she had time for was- ditching her bags in her room, brushing her teeth and changing her clothes.

Matt was accompanying her this time and she didnt mind one bit-

''Thanks for coming with me Mattchoo.'' she nudged him as they got inside the venue.

''Not a problem, I just done want some dumb ass trying to say shit to you, you dont need people getting up in your shit.''

''I know but more than a couple of them are blaming his leaving on me.''

Matt cringed, he'd been hoping that those bitter words hadnt reached her ears, but clearly they had-

''Fuck what they think.''

''Couldn't have put it better myself.'' she agreed with a smile and knocking on the office door.

She heard Hunter tell her to come in ans Matt said-

''I'll wait out here for you.''

When she went inside she was shocked to see AJ already sat in one of the chairs facing the WWE power couple. AJ looked like she hadnt slept in a week, she was wearing a pair of 'X'd' up white fingerless gloves in honour of Punk. Liv had to hold back an amused eye roll as she forced a smile to her mouth and took the vacant seat.

Steph placed her hands on the desk and began-

''Ok, so we've had an all night meeting and basically the only way to salvage anything from the story lines we've already set up and Punk fucking off is to firstly up your feud. This weeks Raw storyline is set- the two of you are main eventing and Olivia this part is non negotiable- _you're winning the Diva's title.''_

Everyone present knew how fucked up Liv was when all she said was-

''Fine but dont expect me to smile on cue or change who I am or how I look on screen for that Barbie Belt, that thing is _nothing _to be proud of its a wrestling joke.''

Christ she really _was _broken!

AJ looked at Olivia and could no longer feel any kind of resentment or anger, she could see how heart broken and worn out she was, this woman needed the belt to focus on way more than she personally sis, so losing the title to her wouldnt be an issue at all.

Steph smiled triumphantly-

''Ok, you two get down to that ring and make us a main event match to stun the fans. We need to keep them guessing and show them that this show doesnt need that piece of shit.''

Olivia had something in mind instantly and knew that if she did it, it would be a spectacle that would either make or break her at name at the WWE and at that point in time , she didnt give a flying fuck which way it went. She was too pissed to care.

Hunter said-

''Both of you keep the out come quiet, we'll let you both figure out the details of your match. The scripts will be with you by the end of the day.''

With one flick of Stephanie's hand both of the wrestlers were dismissed without another word, Christ she was a rude bitch when she wanted to be!

AJ and Liv went down to the ring to work and Matt went back to the hotel, glad that she had something to focus on.

Circling the empty ring they eventually sat on the apron and Liv had to ask the petite brunette the question that had been gnawing at her all morning-

''Are you pissed at me too?''

''Not any more, I know now that you couldnt stop him from leaving...I dont honestly know how you're still soldiering on, I'm struggling and I'm just his friend.'' AJ looked down at her tartan Converse feeling so dumb and awkward around this strong woman, who mad survival look so easy to do.

''I _know _how you felt about him April, so its ok to be hurt too...can I be honest with you?'' Liv asked needing to vent.

AJ nodded back.

''This all doesnt feel real yet, pert of me still thinks that this is all his twisted brand of humour and that this shit can't keep on happening to me...first Jeff bails on me and then Rob-'' she stopped herself in her tracks.

''Who's Rob?''

''He's the guy I was dating before I met Jeff, he was my first boyfriend, hell he was my first _everything.'' _she gave a bitter sweet smile to herself thinking back to their time together- ''He proposed to me before I left for Ring of Honour and I said 'No' because I had to make something of myself first.''

''What happened?'' AJ asked seeing an odd change come over the woman beside her, she looked so young and vulnerable all of a sudden.

Liv looked down at the black mats surrounding the ring and sighed- ''He died 4 years ago and he had no family so I was there then he passed away and as selfish as this is gonna sound I need to say it- I'd never felt more alone in my whole life. I thought that I'd finished with that feeling, but I guess bad shit really does come in threes- Jeff left, Rob died and now Punk left.''

AJ put her arm around her and said-

''You're not alone at all, you've got your sister and the Hardy's, Adam is in your corner too and you know what- _I'm _here for you too. If you ever need a biddy for Comic Con, I'm your girl or even some comic book shopping you just drop me a text and I'm so there.;;

Liv smiled back and hugged the smaller girl- ''You're on.''

They got into some work out gear and some pads from wardrobe and began planning out there epic match and came up with the idea of making it a high flying special, not many female matches did that these days so it would be unexpected. Both girls were full of ideas and worked until they were both exhausted.

The night of RAW came and everyone was clamouring to get on-line for one reason only- _Punk was giving his one and only radio interview. _Liv was at the arena listening on her iphone as he announced his _retirement _from professional wrestling. Her once settled temper was off again, this really stuck it in and broke it off- they'd both long ago agreed after every injury that they'd sustained, that no matter how far apart they were geographically or in the friendship sense, that they'd tell the other _first _if they were going to retire.

That was their long standing rule, for friendship and professional courtesy too.

To Liv that was the final nail in the coffin that contained whatever that could call what they'd shared- friendship? Relationship? Fucked up mess? Whatever! Well if he was going to be an asshole, like that then she was going to remind him that at least one of them was going to be keeping it real around the place! She wasnt going to run away and be a spoiled brat when the going got tough, oh no, this had just given her the green light to put into action the little idea she'd had during that meeting with the Authority.

That night nobody saw Liv until right before the match, they all thought she was getting psyched up for the match when really she was picking up what she'd need to make this night memorable- like she'd thought- this was either going to make or break her name at the WWE.

Liv was wearing her new ring gear- a torn up long sleeved black shirt, a red bra beneath, red short shorts trimmed with black, black fishnets, over the knee wrestling boots and her long hair was poker straight and scraped back into a long pony tail, her make up was dark and smoky with long Cleopatra liquid flick and her lips had been stained red.

Jeff, Matt and Amy were loving the transformation, the little Firecracker looked smoking hot, no sign of the heartbroken girl to be seen, which was a good thing to put out there. She looked so much like she had back in their Team Xtreme days that they couldnt help but all smile.

Liv's music cued up and Halestorm ''I Get Off'' rocked the arena and out she went but not before shooting her group a strange little smirk one that said to expect insanity.

When the match kicked off everyone knew that this match was going to be talked about for years to come. AJ did amazingly well to keep pace, she was a little ball of energy, but Liv was in the zone and putting on the match of her career, it was on a whole other level. Especially when they set it up so the ref tripped and fell to his knees and Liv used him to vault off for the Poetry In Motion.

The crowd was on their feet going wild, their co-workers back stage were cheering, the commentary was sharp and witty and the girls were working the fans up even higher, really going for broke, it was high flying, high risk and high energy, Liv even did an amazing Swanton Bomb right after AJ's Shining Wizard.

It went more and more extreme and they were fighting the smiles in the ring when they knew it was coming to a close, Liv scooped AJ up for the ''_Firecracker Bitchkrieg'' _it was like a Glam Slam but it was done from the second rope and Liv jumped in the air with her opponent and slammed them down at very high speed and AJ sold the move impeccably.

1,2,3- Liv had won the Diva's Championship, the arena's roof nearly lifted with the noise as the ref raised Liv's arm, she signalled for a mic and got one from the ring tech. She rolled from the ring and sauntered up the ramp and finally spoke-

''Atlanta- you guys are always an amazing crowd and tonight has been one of my career highlights without a doubt.'' she paused catching her breath finally- ''And its got nothing at all to do with winning _this _quite frankly _embarrassing _Barbie Belt.'' she held up the butterfly shaped metal junk with its pink sparkles- ''Hell _this _has been my nemesis since it was brought in to take the place of the real Women's Championship and _this _isnt in my hands by choice believe me, I've rejected this _twice_ after winning it in the past. So, if I'm being forced to hold it, I'm gonna change it up, you guys out there with me on this?!''

She yelled the question to the crowd and they cheered back at her, totally behind whatever she had planned.

This wasnt scripted by the Authority and they were ready to cut her mic if it was needed, but she could also pull out something incredible like she had in the past, so Hunter let her continue mainly because the viewing figures had just shot through the roof.

Grinning happily running on pure adrenaline and words about Punk's retirement she laid the belt on the metal floor of the ramp, unclipped a hip flask from her belt and doused the belt in the contents, pulled a Zippo lighter that she'd had clipped to her bra and set the belt alight and took a swig from the flask and said down the mic-

''To absent _former _friends!''

The audience was going wild, pounding on their seat, the barricades and chanting-

''_TRIAL BY FIRE!''_

she began laughing down the mic and said-

''Guess I'm really living up to my nickname as the Firecracker.''

she let the mic thud to the floor and her music hit and she walked off leaving the belt burning on the metal.

Liv didnt give a fuck if Steph and Hunter fired her on the spot right then, she was too amped up to care. When she got back stage, nobody dared say anything until the bosses showed up, she refused to speak first she just took a final swig from the flask and waited as the alcohol seeped into her system.

Stephanie looked at the greatest female asset at the company as a ring tech brought the now extinguished Diva's Championship backstage and they all saw how the leather was all cracked and shiny and splitting, the pink glitter had melted into running black gunk, the butterfly was all warped and oxidised. It was now as fucked up as the old Hard Core belt used to be.

''What the hell have you done!?'' Steph shrieked.

''Looks like I've improved that glorified piece of Pussy Bling.'' Liv replied with a straight face.

Everyone around them cracked up laughing including Hunter, showing everyone that the fun loving DX guy was still inside that corporate suit somewhere. He had to admit that this girl was on the edge and her acting out like this on live TV was kinda like watching someone juggle chainsaws- an awesome spectacle, but one slip and suddenly you had a blood soaked mother fucker of all messes to clean up.

Steph glared at the girl-

''It's one thing to go off script, but to _torch the belt?!''_

''Its either that or I ditch it a third time, I actually _like _how it looks now.'' she took it from the smirking ring tech- ''Think it suits me.''

''Liv you're fucking losing it.''

''I know.'' Olivia smiled giving a care free nod- ''But since when has that been a bad thing around here?''

She carried her title off to her locker room whistling ''Ring of Fire'' happily to herself.

Meanwhile in Lockport Chicago Punk and Colt were on his couch in awe and Punk knew that none of what had been said and done was scripted.

Colt jabbed his best friend in the bicep, hard-

''Would you look at what you've done now!''

''What? And _ow!'' _Punk glared and his friend and now _guest that wouldnt leave._

''Dont give me that shit, dont give me more reasons to hit you- call Olivia. She's clearly going mental now that you've pulled a _Hardy _on her.''

''No I can't call her, my phone is in like 50 pieces in the bottom of my bag still.'' he'd hurled it at the locker room wall at the Rumble when he'd gotten back there before he'd quit.

Colt narrowed his usually fun filled eyes at his friend and said-

''Lamest excuse ever Brooks.''

Punk hated to admit it even to himself but he didnt dare ring her now, she was clearly raging to levels that he only thought himself capable of. When he'd seen her step out in her new ring gear he'd reacted like every other flesh and blood man on earth would- been turned on and stunned in equal measure. He had to hand it to the wardrobe girls, they always made her look hot.

The match itself had made him smile from start to finish, even when she'd done her old Team Xtreme moves, it had made his heart race and his adrenaline rush and its also made him wish that he was there with her, joining in her celebration. Well, until she'd made her toast to _absent former friends _that had taken the wind completely out of his sails.

Laying back on his couch he closed his tired eyes stretching out his aching legs, the benefit of being home was that he no longer had to hide the physical pain he was in. there was no getting away from the fact that within the next 5 years he was going to need knee surgery on both of them. He'd seen his doctor that day and it hadnt been the quick all clear he'd been expecting, the doc had told him about the knee issues and then began rhyming off a laundry list of other shit too- there was sign of arthritis in his left knee, his carpel tunnel in both arms was playing up, he had signs of thickened internal scar tissue in his right shoulder and serious joint damage in his hips!

Punk knew there'd be a few small things but not to this extent, he felt like an old man! Ok, he'd hidden a few things from the WWE medics over the years but you didnt get to be The Best In The World by bitching about every ache and twinge. He'd gotten 4 more years in the ring by doing shit his own way and he'd never regret that for a second, but he did regret not talking to Olivia. That was a mistake that he was starting to find it impossible to rectify.

As much as he hated to admit it, he understood a little more about how Hardy had felt 5 years ago, ok that guy had fucked up big time with the drugs, but Punk totally understood the lack of communication. He was now more or less in the same position that douche bag had been.

Jeff rolled his eyes at Matt and Amy-

''Would you two just go on your date already, I can drive her back to the hotel, we're cool now so dont you two go playing her guard dogs, give her some breathing space.''

Amy sighed knowing he was right-

''Fine, but for the love of god Jeffro dont piss her off, not tonight, she'll rip your head clean off.''

Holding up his right hand- ''I swear I wont.''

In her locker room she was back into her own clothes, her make up was toned down and she hair was still back in a pony tail, ready to head out. She'd cleaned the soot and the grime off the title belt and laughed at how fucked up it looked, man she really had gone to town on it. But she had dowsed it with the best whiskey that money could buy, no wonder it had gone up so easily. Putting it inside her bag she headed out, only to see Jeff stood outside the door jangling car keys-

''Looks like you're stuck riding with me.''

She saw that beautiful white smile and those fucking dimples and fought off the nostalgic tummy flip that it all conjured up, she forced the mental image back that the mention of _riding with him _summoned up. She knew exactly what the guy was capable of in the sack and how awesome they'd always been together- really wild, no holds barred, sweating, screaming, kinky, filthy dirty sex.

Down girl! She chastised herself.

In the car he asked-

''so can I ask- do you wanna celebrate this title win or not?''

''I dont have a clue really..I have kinda hijacked the belt now and as the crowd said its had a trial by fire.''

''Then lets celebrate that- to its rebirth.''

They ditched their bags in their rooms and headed down to the hotel bar and sat in one of the booths at the very back as to not be seen by fans or any of their nosey co-workers.

''can I tell you something?'' he said quietly.

''Sure.''

''In less than two months I'll be officially divorced.''

Liv was stunned- ''Whoa thats really fast.''

He nodded back- ''Steph got her fancy ass lawyer to fight my corner and he said that anything under 10 years is child's play when its uncontested and there's no kids involved. So its tuned into one of those bizarre quickie divorces.''

''How Hollywood of you.'' she smirked, liking how he'd opened up to her.

He bit his lower lip- ''Sorry Liv, I shouldnt be talking to you about my divorce its so wrong.'' he shook his head, feeling bad, she didnt need to hear about his domestic drama.

''No Jeff its ok, its not a world away from me and Punk really and you've heard all about that. Question for you- do you think what I've got on my plate counts as a break up?''

Jeff thought for a few seconds-

''If your lover leaves you and hasn't spoken to you or vice versa, I'd say that it was break up.''

Liv sipped her JD and coke and said- ''He wasnt.''

''He wasnt what?'' Jeff frowned lost.

Liv blushed behind her glass- ''I cant believe that I'm actually going to tell you of all people this but fuck it- I never had sex with Punk, so he wasnt technically my _lover.''_

Jeff felt himself suddenly lost for words for a while and he had to literally shake his head to jog his brain back into action and said-

''What? Never _ever?''_

_''_No _never. _Our relationship was pretty new when it ended and I'm not the type to rush to the sex, so we just never got around to doing it.''

Jeff knew she must have done _other stuff _with the guy that he never wanted to hear about, because he could hear how careful she was about what she did say-

''Well Liv my marriage was hardly a hot bed of action- pun intended.''

Liv had to slap her hand over her mouth to keep herself from spraying her drink all over the table. Once she'd calmed down she shoved his playfully-

''Thank for that Nero.''

He just beamed that goofy big dimpled grin at her.

Frowning she asked-

''What's that smile for?''

''You called me Nero, you havent done that in like 7 years.''

''well honey you dont wanna know what I called yo while you were gone.'' she teased.

''Damn right I dont Livvy.'' he smirked back taking a drink of his beer, liking how the hostility of his return had fallen away and they'd some how come out of the other side of their fight intact.

''How _did _you end up married to Beth?''

Jeff could see straight away that it had taken a lot for Liv to finally ask his that burning question, he'd expected it to have come out during their row right back when he'd first returned, but it hadnt, now was the right time to address this matter-

''I was in a really bad way at the time, knee deep in my withdrawal and the bitch lets herself into my house and she's spouting all this shit about how she was there for me and wouldnt abandon me and dumb needy asshole here falls for it. The next thing I know I'm off my face again in her car heading to Vegas. One hazy cliché later I'm an unhappily married man.''

She didnt have to look too hard to see how ashamed he was and how embarrassed he was too, she reached over and patted his right forearm, with the famous roots ink-

''You dont have to be embarrassed I was hardly the paragon of moral virtue after you left so you'll get no judgement from me.''

Frowning he had to ask-

''Oh god what did you do? Or do I really not want to know?''

''I'm just going to give you the same honesty you just gave me- I had a one night stand with a married guy that we work with.'' she thought he was going to throw up- ''Wow that was just the reaction I was going for- nausea.''

''Sorry, but _you _dont do shit like that.''

''Jeffro we both did out of character stuff around that time, so lets not go there. But it was only once, five years ago and I've been as good as celibate since.''

That caught his attention-

''Are you telling me that you havent had sex in _five years?''_

''That is correct your honour.'' she joked.

''Wow.'' he mused- ''No wonder you're so good at your job. Its your only out let for all that kinky energy you always had.''

''Jeff!'' she shoved him playfully making him laugh his ass off- ''Dont say that!''

''Sorry but Liv I could barely keep up with you. Christ you were wild, look at the night you turned 22, you got scarred for life.''

''Hey, _you _tied _me _to that tree in your garden, it was your idea to fuck against it.'' she chuckled- ''I just happened to be willing.''

He couldnt stop laughing, he'd tied her to the tree with red ribbons, they'd gotten wild and she'd gotten her back cut to ribbons from the bark and he'd been the one in tears feeling like a guilty bastard abusing his girl.

God he'd missed this so much, their conversations, their bond, the way she could crack him up like this. He'd missed her spirit and the way she was so free and not all all prudish when it came to sex unlike his soon to be ex-wife, who had made him feel like a deviant when he'd _dared _to suggest they spiced things up with some role play and light bondage.

Olivia was his other half!

He finally got himself pulled together and cleared his throat and had to ask-

''So who was the married guy?''

Seeing no reason to hide or lie she just said it-

''Taker.''

she waited for his reaction to hit/

His jade green eyes went wide-

''No way.''

''yes way, you can imagine Amy's reaction to this revelation cant you.''

Jeff smirked-

''oh yeah bet she grilled you about it wanting all the dirt, but was basically cheering you on like she should be waving pom poms.''

''How did you guess?'' she grinned draining her glass.

''She'll never change.'' he said happily- ''So you know they're having sex tonight right?''

Liv rolled her eyes-

''Oh great, so one of us is going to have a really bad nights sleep. They were always like two wild animals going at it, totally indiscreet. Can you remember how many times we caught them going at it?''

''At least ten times, I still never found out what they were doing with that crocodile glove puppet thing.'' Jeff said still puzzled by that old story.

Liv's big green eyes went wide and said-

''Is it bad that I actually do know what they used that thing for?''

''Yes! Now tell me.'' he urged feeling tipsy.

''Well, lets just say that Matt's junk didnt just have Amy's mouth around it, its had Mr Crock's around it too.''

''Oh my god!'' Jeff gasped then burst out laughing as Liv signalled the bar tender for another round.

She liked seeing him happy, since his return with Matt he'd been missing his old spark, but right now he looked as lovely and handsome that it reminded her how much fun he could be to just hang out with, no strings or romantic entanglements required.

When their drinks came he said-

''Your match was amazing tonight, when you did our old moves we were all jumping around like crazy people at the gorilla. You hand done a Swanton or a Whisper in the Wind in ages, so it was incredible to see.''

''Well thanks, it means a lot to me. I even got the girls in wardrobe to re-create the last outfit I ever wore as part of Team Xtreme.''

He knew which one she meant too, that outfit had been true wrestling pin-up material, it was a black and green version of what she'd worn that night, only the Team Xtreme one had had shorts with attached garter snaps on the hems holding up black fishnet stockings with PVC tops.

''You looked great tonight and that match and the belt burning was a game changer.''

''That was kinda the idea, I just lost it with the whole fire thing and part of me was hoping to piss Punk off too, I wont lie about that.''

''That guy wont be pissed, he's probably proud of you.''

Liv shrugged- ''Either way I think its time to stop brooding over him, I finally put my phone back on in the locker room and there's not a single call or text from him, so I guess its up to me to keep things real around her.''

He grinned at her- ''I'll jump in to help you out.''

She winked gratefully- ''I appreciate that Nero.''

Meanwhile across town Matt and Amy's first date wasnt going according to plan at all, his idea to keep it low key and go for a late meal had gone up in bigger flames than the Diva's Championship, because it seemed every fan in the city had the same idea. So it had lead the their current situation- sat on the hood of his rental at the city park eating burgers and waiting for their thick shakes to melt a little- courtesy of McDonald's drive through.

Amy couldnt have been happier but she could see Matt was gutted by his plans lack of fruition-

''Matt this isnt a bust, I'm happy, its a beautiful night and I'm eating my favourite food and you even got me my favourite shake.''

Matt smiled- ''Half chocolate and half banana.''

''exactly. So in my book, this is as close to perfection as it gets.'' she smiled back and leaned in and kissed him just once- ''If you think back this is _exactly _how our real first date was- burgers in a park.''

Matt laughed as he thought back to that night in San Francisco, they'd just been on the tour of Alcatraz then rode the cable cars then gone for burgers in the park-

''Yeah it was all going great until you choked on that pickle.''

''hey that was terrifying!'' Amy protested.

''I know I had to heimlich you and you wondered why Vince insisted we all take that first aid class back then.'' Matt nodded.

Amy shook her head-

''That was because on DX and that champagne cork! Only Shawn Michaels could have his mouth open so much that Hunter fired a cork into it and nearly killed him, if it hadnt been for Road Dogg, Mr Wrestlemania would be dead.''

Matt remembered that incident, god it had been wild on the road back in those days-

''Bet Shawn never threw up on Road Dogg afterwards.''

She elbowed him- ''I was traumatised and you were squeezing me like a stubborn tube of tooth paste. Lady like etiquette of barfing wasnt exactly at the fore front of my mind.''

''No it was not, you sounded like the Alien Queen when Ripley was torching her eggs.''

Amy hadnt has this much fun just messing around with a guy since...well since she'd been with Matt the last time, god she'd missed him.

He put their rubbish in the park bin and laid back on the car beside her-

''Ames do you think it was wise leaving Jeff and Liv together? She _really _let the bosses have it tonight.''

Amy wasnt sure what was right any more with that pair-

''If Liv's going to do the friendship thing with Jeff, we can't stop her, he just needs to know when to back off and he has to learn that in his own way.''

''Yeah, we had a talk about that, neither of them are in any states to be even thinking about each other in anything but a friendly way...but he still loves her.''

Amy nodded- ''Yeah I see it when he looks at her at work, I can't figure out if its beautiful or tragic like Romeo and Juliet.''

''He's hung on for 5 years so it might be a bit of both,''

''She's really vulnerable right now Matt, so I dont want him to try and weasel his way into her pants when she's like this.''

''Like I'd let him, believe me Ames, Jeffro is _not _taking advantage of her, not on my watch.'' he swore.

''Christ she'd probably kick his ass. They might be friends but she _has not _let the past go. Punk stirred it all up again, so Jeff's got his work cut out for him if he thinks Olivia is right there for the taking as soon as Beth has been sent packing.''

Matt knew his brother was in love with Liv and that he'd go through hell to have her back, he just didnt want Steph and Hunter to know this. Matt didnt want creative to exploit Jeff's feelings for ratings and sending Liv running for the hills.

''If they get close, creative are going to put it all on screen again.'' Matt mused.

Amy say up and looked at him-

''Well Steph will be playing a very dangerous game, because if she was less concerned with Jeff's divorce and Beth leaving him destitute, she'd remember that Olivia's contract is up in _three months _and they way they're pushing Liv right now, she's going to do just what Punk did- bail when they need her the most.''

Amy's words struck a chord with Matt, but it also made him wonder if maybe their little Firecracker needed time out of the spot light, because she was now the most talked about wrestler at the company or any company in the world really. She was the top trending subject on Twitter, every sports blogger was talking about her and Matt knew it was only a matter of time before she told the heavy handed bosses to go fuck themselves and cut her losses, it was only a matter of waiting for it to happen.

**AN: so what do you think? I hope you liked it, yes our Liv is kinda losing the plot a little with all the pressure she's under, so stay tuned for more as her craziness is about to reach its peak. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. Cheers my dears :)**

**R&R please xx.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: hi there thank you all so much for your reviews they have been incredible and I couldnt be any more grateful for them all. Sorry that its been an longer than usual wait for the update but work has been insane for the past week. So lets get the latest under way shall we...**

**I only own my ocs.**

**R&R**

Another Reason

Chapter 10

Over the next 3 weeks Liv basically tried to figure out how to exist alone at the company, taking all the heat for her actions alone and standing strong alone, while keeping it real and healing at the same time. Her on screen _anti- Diva bitch with a heart of gold _character was bringing them record viewers, they were liking the craziness, for every one who hated it there were five times as many who loved her for it,

Adam had been put in charge of her story line and she was now basically offering up a challenge to anybody willing to get between the ropes with her, be in from Smackdown, Raw, NXT or even the guys, Liv was loving it. They were apparently gearing up for the big story arc- Liv versus Lita at Wrestlemania. But Liv and her sister werent putting too much faith in the pillow talk of Steph and Hunter just yet, April was a long way off!

After doing her live in ring promo with Triple H- which had been amazing, Liv went to meet her group- Amy, Matt and Jeff at the monitor bay. It was like the good old days, them all back together, well in a manner of speaking and it was a great source of comfort. Amy handed her her cell to send out a Tweet-

_' Liv4WWE- you think you've got game? Come get some! #GAUNTLETLAIDDOWN.'_

She took a quick look at what was trending as she set her charred belt down and noticed the Punk was trending on twitter! She wished she hadnt given in to her curiosity because when she saw the reason she wanted to slap herself, there he was the man in question at the Cubs game with his arm around his ex!

Amy saw Liv's eyes glare holes through the cell, what the fuck had gone down now? Looking over her shoulder she got her answer-

''Fuck is that Maria Kanellis?!''

''Oh yeah.'' Liv seethed.

Jeff saw the picture, then Matt and they both knew now why the Dumas sisters were both so pissed, it looked so bad for Punk.

Liv turned Twitter off and picked her belt back up-

''Lucky thing that we're in Chicago next then isnt it?''

''Oh god Olivia please dont do anything crazy.'' the red head begged.

The youngest girl smirked and said-

''I'm promising nothing.''

Heading to her locker room she passed Stephanie McMahon who rolled her eyes at the torched Divas Championship and said-

''That _will _be replaced eventually.''

''Not while I'm holding it it wont.'' she grinned- ''I'm doing you a favour, the 'Pussy Bling' belt was a garish joke that nobody respected, people used the Diva's matches as bathroom breaks, the front seats were always empty on camera, it looked bad, now they're jam packed and this burned belt gets cheered, just go with it.''

Steph folded her arms across her surgically enhanced chest and fought back the smirk-

''Fine but I take it you've been on Twitter?''

''Punk and Maria?''

''Yes and as we're off to Chicago after tonights show, I need you to stick to Adam's script or we'll have a fucking riot on our hands if you start laying into him on camera in his home city. Plus you have a huge publicity run, no going rogue on me or I'll be forced to suspend you without pay and minus your precious..._belt,''_

She eyes the blackened charred mess with clear distaste.

''Sure thing.'' Liv replied, being not the slightest bit sincere on the inside, but fooling the boss lady totally.

She'd been happy to leave the Punk situation alone, not hearing from him had become oddly normal now. She'd ignored all the tweets about him, all the fan questions at Q and A sessions, when she'd get asked where he was and what he was doing she had her stock response ready and waiting-

_'Not a clue, I havent seen him.'_

Some how their brief relationship had been kept a secret from the outside world, which was a small mercy. The last thing she needed was her family swearing war and vengeance against him. If he wanted to throw away a decade of friendship and then hook up with his ex, then he could go fuck himself as far as she was concerned.

Getting changed into her street clothes she joined the rest of her circle again and wasnt really paying attention to the show, it was more about what was going through her head- all kinds of Chicago based mischief.

Jeff could see that Liv wasnt happy, that picture had upset her again, just when he'd thought Punk was becoming a distant memory, the asshole gets snapped at a ball game with an ex! That was stupidity of the highest order. He night have walked away from his job at the WWE, but his fans still had their eyes on him, they werent ready to let go of him yet, not by a long shot and now Liv was paying he price because they didnt know the true nature of the pairs relationship at the end of Punk's tenure with the company.

On the flight Liv slept with her head resting on Jeff's thigh, waking up about 90 minutes into the journey, looking up at him she appreciated how far they had come since his return nearly three months ago now. In between all of the drama, she'd managed to forgive him for what had happened during _time off _all those years ago. She'd gotten to see how much he'd grown up and what an amazing friend he could be.

They'd even started following each other on Twitter, which was funny, because all the Hardy and Dumas fans had reacted pretty strongly about that. But they didnt speak about it when asked because it wasnt up for discussion.

He was still do handsome, she'd _always _be attracted to him, there was something timeless about looks like his. There was no getting away from the fact that she still wanted him. He'd gone from being the fresh faced cute guy that she couldnt keep her clothes on around in her early 20's, to a grown man who was very sexy, mature and she was in a constant fight with herself _not _to try and seduce him and fuck him into a coma, talk about a challenge!

It would be a car crash, he was in the middle of his divorce from the Bitch of Raleigh and she was till pissed at Punk, so neither of them were ready for anything really...that didnt mean that she didnt think about at least once a day or whenever he whipped off his shirt in the ring, or whenever she tasted anything _strawberry flavoured._

Jeff stirred, his back was so stiff, he needed to move, opening his eyes he looked down and found Olivia awake, starring off into space looking all dreamy. His left hand was still on her hip, he squeezed her hip gently to get her attention-

''You ok?'' he asked quietly.

Hearing that delicious southern drawl turned her body to mush in an instant, looking up at him she smiled softly-

''Yeah, you want me to move?''

''No, my back is just a little stiff thats all.''

She sat up and said softly as not to wake their many sleeping co-workers-

''Lets swap, you lay down this time.''

Liv rolled up her hoodie for a pillow for him.

He stretched out his back feeling it pop back into place and he lay down the best he could and felt her arms settle around him and it was like going back in time, even the way she freed his black and purple hair from its bun and ran her fingers through the lengths and the set about massaging his scalp, knowing that he suffered from head aches when he flew at night-

''Mmm that's amazing Livvy.''

Olivia hadnt even realised what she was doing until he'd spoken to her and she knew it was what she'd always done for him while they'd dated-

''Oh sorry.'' she drew her hands back self consciously.

''Dont be, I've missed this.'' he looked up at her, feeling at peace for the first time in years over something so simple.

''Really?'' she whispered wondering why? Didnt Beth know that he liked stuff like this? That it was the only thing that stopped his headaches?

He nodded-

''You never needed to be asked, you just seemed to know and you never made me feel like I was... _weird _for needing the things that I needed.''

Frowning she resumed his scalp massage until he fell asleep. Why would Beth purposely make Jeff feel weird about anything? Yes, when he was in that bad place with drugs he was an uncontrollable nightmare, running wild and getting in peoples faces, but day to day, he was just..._Jeff! _The guy was quirky, creative and in vulnerable need of being loved and more importantly- he needed to feel

_totally accepted _for who he was on the inside.

The more she found out about Beth, the more she wanted to slap the bitch into next week and back again!

Looking down at him sleeping she had to fight so hard not to let him in too far, because knowing her track record with guys she'd let her guard down and the next thing she'd be hearing was that their divorce was off and they were renewing their vows or something equally fucked up. Crazy shit like that just seemed to follow her like her freaking shadow.

Landing in Chicago, Liv felt instantly ill at ease, this was Punk's city and he had thousands of fans and for all she knew they could be put to get her and blame her for his leaving. That _Absent Former Friends _toast during her impromptu promo belt torching was viral dynamite, it had over 45 million hits in just three weeks. So she was expecting to get booed out of the arena come Raw.

But, she'd taken heat from fans before, ok this was on a more personal level, but she could survive it, she'd come too far to cave now.

The Diva's had become like the popular crowd of bitched in high school- mouthing off thinking they were so fucking clever, then shunning Amy and Liv. Since Liv had torched the belt and basically made their bimbo skills a bigger laughing stock than they already were, Liv had stopped having to act like they all got on, the gloves were now off for all.

Once they were through the airport and past the waiting fans, they were whisked off to the hotel, she finally relaxed, nothing had been screamed or thrown at her so that was all good so far. It was 7am and she wanted to get some sleep before her meeting with creative at 12.

In the hotel room Amy knocked on Liv's bedroom door and went in-

''You ok?''

Liv was just kicking off her white and navy striped Converse and sitting on the bed-

''I'm good, not sure about how I'll be _after _the meeting though.''

''Christ you spend more time with that group of assholes than all the rest of us combined.'' Amy teased- ''You teachers pet.''

''Its not by choice believe me. Adam is trying like hell to play down the whole Team Xtreme two couples reunited angle, but Steph is wanting that angle to be played and she wants to really stick it to Punk in his home city. But our former Rated R Superstar is backing my corner on this one.''

''Good, you dont need that kind of publicity, coming from a woman who had her very own Live Sex Celebration with Adam, you'll get all kinds of heat that you'll never live down, it'll follow you your whole career.''

Liv got up and hugged her sister-

''I'm not doing anything like that I promise and thanks for having my back.''

She hugged Olivia tighter-

''Its what big sisters are for and I love your crazy ass a little bit too.''

''Love you too Ames.''

''Well you get some sleep, I'm gonna go see Matt.''

''Keep the noise down you two. The last thing I want is Jeffro in here trying to bunk with me because you're romping all over the suite.''

''Point taken we'll be stealthy, because the last thing any of us need is you two rooming together.''

Liv winked at her and set her alarm as Amy went to her hook up with Matt, she had to catch a few hours the turbulence had put a dent in her sleeping on the flight.

At the Allstate Arena at 12 she met Adam at the back entrance, his arms full of files and note books-

''Wow Copeland you look more and more like a male secretary every time I see you lately.'' she teased.

He rolled her hazel eyes-

''Zip it woman, this is all the work it takes to save you from becoming Jeff Hardy's on screen love puppet! Do you know one of the guys on the team is still wanting you and Jeffro to get caught fucking in the shower by Matt and Amy.''

She growled- ''Was that creepy Steve again?''

''yeah, the guy responsible for the cringe feast that was the Teddy Long- Aksana angle, nobody wanted to see that shit.''

In the meeting Liv had to bite her tongue or she'd have punched someone, Hunter could see how mad she was getting and said-

''Steve take a walk, Liv's _not _having a sex scene with Hardy, the PG rating is there for a reason and I say _no, _so get out!''

Once Steve had gone she relaxed a little-

''Ok now can we get this straight- you want me to go out in front of all of Chicago _in Punk's colours?!''_

Stephanie stood up and tried to calm the anti- Diva Champion-

''Yes, but only because you're the Queen of the Pipe Bomb, we need this city on your side for the show.''

Holding back a scoff of disbelief Liv cocked a brow-

''_If _I wear the colours, do I have your word that _this _script-'' she tapped the one on the table that she'd agreed to- ''- will stay the same?''

Hunter and Steph both agreed.

Once the meeting let out Adam followed his clearly pissed off friend-

''I think they've got something up their sleeves still.''

''Yeah, well so have I if they try to screw me.''

Adam saw her cunning smile, she was going to stick it to the Authority by playing them at their own game.

He knew in his heart that he'd only been put in charge of her storyline to keep him sweet and as a token gesture to try and pacify her. In truth he didnt have as much creative control as people thought. He got _told the out line of the story line _and his job was to flesh out the idea for the camera.

Yeah the job was fun and he'd love it if it wasnt centred around one of his closest friends, he'd love to mess with an enemy or a total jerk off like this but not one of the good ones like Liv. He was starting to see things from the other side of the fence now. He'd been in Liv's shoes just bowing to the creative team, but now he knew how far the creative guys were willing to go for the bosses to get those all important viewing figures and it felt like a poor trade off for the pay cheque.

The creative team didnt care how one storyline could ruin a carefully crafted career and reputation, Amy was a casualty of rough shod writing and there were still cities in North Carolina that still rang out with ''slut'' chants when she went out and that was all thanks to an ill thought out love triangle story line so may years ago- fans didnt forget!

Now it was Liv's turn, her life was about to be picked over too, there was no limit to how far the bosses would go to get those viewers, the word scruples ceased to exist.

Come Monday they were at the arena and Liv knew in her heart that Steph and Hunter were going to screw her over in some way for all of Chicago to feast on and short of bailing on her live promo and handing the bastards a solid gold chance to 'Future Endeavour' her on _their terms, _no she was going to rise it out and spin it to her advantage!

Amy entered the locker room holding her phone-

''You need to check Twitter.''

Liv zipped up her shorts- ''What now? Did Punk get married to Maria? Is she knocked up with his baby too?''

''No, you've got two guests out in the crowd.'' The red head said clearly not happy at all to be the one to tell her about this.

''Who?''

''Punk's two sisters- Max and Shelly, in the VIP seats.''

Olivia wanted to punch something _hard! _That was so something Steph would do, she'd probably hand delivered them the tickets in person, fucking bitch!

''Fuck Ames I'm getting backed into a corner here.''

Amy went over to her sister who was now sat with her head in her hands-

''Honey if thats how they want to play it...you do everything in your power to level the playing field. But remember- they're not above firing even their greatest asset, are you prepared to risk it?''

Olivia looked up at her sister who was now kneeling in front of her and said-

''Yeah I'm ready to risk it, part of me is kinda...hoping they do fire me.''

''What?''

Laying her head back against the tiled wall she sighed deeply-

''Deep down I know that I need to get away from this place, even if its just for a while or I'm going to end up doing something really really stupid.''

''Punching out Stephanie?'' Amy smirked.

''No, fucking Jeff.'' she replied frankly.

Amy hadnt been expecting that answer at all- ''Are you serious?''

''Oh hell yeah, we're in that dangerous, comfortable place now and thats just a hop, a skip and a boner away from disaster.''

Once she'd stopped giggling like a school girl Amy asked-

''You have an iron clad sense of self control, its not that big of a risk is it?''

''Im a _huge _risk. Every time I see him go into his locker room after a match all sweaty and shirtless I have to get the hell out of the arena or I would 100% dive in that shower with him and fuck him through the tiles. Face it Amy I'm a sexual predator when it comes to that guy.''

''You? A sexual predator?'' Amy laughed- ''Sorry to break it to you babe, but I dont think he'd be screaming rape if you dived on his cock in the shower. He'd wrap you up in his arms like he used to in the old days and never let you off his cock- also like the old days.''

Liv rolled her green eyes-

''We didnt fuck _that _much back then!''

''Yes you did, you both put me and Matt to shame.''

Liv didnt want to fixate on her once insane sex life with her lust object-

''Ames why dont you want to rip Jeff a new one these days? Not so long ago you'd have punched him for even looking at me funny.''

''I've lightened up because he's a changed man and I'm blaming my realisation on magic or something.'' she shrugged.

''Oh so Matt's dick is known as _magic _these days now is it?'' Liv grinned.

An even filthier one slashed across Amy's face-

''Honey you have no idea.''

When it was time to go out and do her live promo, the roster all knew something was up because everyone but the Authority and the former team Xtreme were removed from the gorilla. She was in Punk's colours, mic in hand and Liv could see Steph jumping out of her skin with what she saw as her plan all coming together.

Out Liv went and she nearly exploded when Punk's ''Cult of Personality'' rocked the arena, the Chicago crowd went wild, the _she _had to face them and not Punk. Her rage was instantaneous , the Authority has royally screwed her in front of the Chicago crowd! Raising the mic to her mouth she let her powerful voice scream-

''Cut that god damn music now!''

The fans were chanting-

_''WE WANT PUNK!''_

Liv felt sick but had to power through it, she had no options left, the script was null and void to her now-

''Guys I cant even begin to apologise enough for this whole charade. The music not my idea- you can thank the Billion Dollar _Bitch _for that!''

the crowd started cheering her on.

''Ok Chicago I _won't _be used to manipulate you with your support for Punk, so lets pause for a second and take back that power shall we?''

She dropped her belt to the floor at the top of the ramp, stuck the mic in her back pocket and stripped off Punk's shirt, revealing a white tank top with the words- ''FUCK THE AUTHORITY!'' in huge letters across her rack.

The Tron showed the sight very clearly to Chicago and in one bold move the city was right behind her, pulling the mic back out she laughed-

''If this mic gets cut- so be it. Dont take my next move the wrong way guys, remember the phoenix and the ashes right?''

Pulling out her trusty Zippo lighter she set Punk's shirt on fire and shouted-

''TO ABSENT FRIENDS AND TO PEOPLE EXPOLITING WHAT WE HAD TOGETHER NOT JUST AS FRIENDS EITHER!''

Everyone understood her words and were cheering her on, she saw Maxine and Shelly Brooks at the side of the ring holding up a banner saying ''_HELL YEAH LIV!'' and were cheering too._

Well until Stephanie McMahon's theme rocked the speakers and out she stormed eyes aflame to a sea of boos-

''Oh shut up Chicago!''

Liv was at the end of her rope and was ready to cut her losses with the company-

''And Chicago the Billion Dollar Bitch in all of her silicone, botox glory!'' Liv looked behind Steph and then back at her- ''What? No Stepford husband on his little pet leash around his roid shrivelled junk?''

Steph couldnt believe this was really happening, how dare this little bitch do this on her show?!

''Do you _want _to be fired and black listed from ever wrestling again?!'' she shrieked

''Fire me, I beg you to fire me.'' Liv chuckled her belt now firmly around her beneath her obscene shirt.

''You'll be fired and have a gag order slapped on that sewer of a mouth of yours!''

''maybe. But not before I ask you something- did you do the same to Teddy Long? Aksana? Drue McIntyre? Brodus Clay? Amongst others when you secretly fired them all three days ago?''

This was a huge secret that Liv had over heard back stage and had been holding on to for an exact chance to use it to her advantage.

''You're fired!'' Steph screamed.

Liv laughed down the mic-

''Thank Christ. You look me up in two months when your ratings take a nose dive off a cliff.;; turning to the crowd she smiled- ''Its been _real _Chicago.''

they cheered back-

''_HELL YEAH LIV!''_

Turning back to the boss she said-

''And you _honey _can go and do what my shirt says, to yourself.''

Liv pecked the bitch on the cheek, flicked the mic from her fingers letting it thud to the floor as Halestorm ''I Get Off.'' played her put for possibly the final time ever as a wrestler.

Jeff couldnt believe it, Liv had been _fired _just as they'd become friends again and they were getting close too. Ok, he knew she'd had something planned but nothing like this.

The second she got back stage she took off her mic pack and felt exhilarated, even though she'd just been fired technically over her _ex _of all things. Looking up she met Jeff's green eyes he looked like he was about to cry, she took his inked hands and said-

''Dont look so down hardy, it took us forever to be friends, you dont get rid of me from your life_ that _easily.''

He smiled blinking hard and pulled her into his arms, how could he do this job without her? They'd gotten so used to seeing each other everyday, he looked forward to his time with her, falling back in love with all of her little ways and now she was leaving-

''What are you going to do now?''

''Relax for the first time in about ten years.'' she hugged him back letting his scent sink into her, trying to memorise how he smelled and felt pressed up against her, god this actually hurt. On her tip toes she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, lingeringly wishing she'd had the courage to kiss him on the lips and stroked her other cheek and whispered-

''Best of luck with the divorce and try to keep our siblings from being caught on camera or in public screwing.''

''I'll try like hell and thank you.'' he whispered.

''Dont go forgetting to call me Jeffro, ok?''

''I wont, I promise you Livvy.''

Not sure what else to do Liv hugged him again and then knew she had to let him go, so she quickly went over to Matt before it got too intense to walk away. Stood in front of Matt, she saw Amy was in floods of tears now-

''Ames its gonna be ok I'm not dying.;;

''Oh god.'' she sniffed flinging her inked arms around her younger sister.

Olivia patted her back-

''Amy-cakes I'll see you all the time when you're home for all the mandatory family gatherings, this isnt the crisis situation you're thinking it is.''

Matt hugged Liv next after prying Amy free of her and passing her to Jeff-

''You take care Firecracker and you call me if there's anything you need, oh and great shirt by the way.'' he smiled so proud of her going out on her own terms.

She grinned up at her big brother figure-

''thanks Mattchoo and you take care of water works over there.''

He looked to where Liv was pointing and Amy was leaning against Jeff still crying, making him look totally helpless.

Stephanie McMahon entered and said sharply-

''You've got five minutes to get your fucking ass out of this arena before security throws you out, do you hear me?''

''Oh gladly princess, I already had my flight home booked.'' Liv smiled heading along the corridor to her locker room.

''and you can throw that piece of shit belt in the dumpster on your way out it can go the way of your career now too!''

Liv carried on walking as Steph threw her world class hissy fit behind her-

''Well I certainly wasnt giving it back toots.''

She entered her locker room and Adam was inside with _Hunter _too, closing the door she cocked a brow-

''So who's gonna yell first, be fast because I need to get changed.''

Hunter huffed-

''That was quite a show you put on out there.''

''Wasn't it just.'' Liv grinned as she took off her wrestling boots and ducked into the bathroom to change into her jeans. She came back out still wearing her ''Fuck the Authority'' shirt.

Hunter had to laugh at her fearless attitude-

''You've got some balls on you girl I'll give you that.''

''Yep I do, they're like bowling balls sugar.'' she winked and got packing her bag.

''I know. But I need to remind you that _yes _Steph might have technically 'fired you' but you're still under contract to the company, you owe us one PPV and 3 televised matches. So, after your _suspension, _should we say 2 moths to cool off? We'll have us a meeting, no Stephanie, just you, me and Adam, figure out how to do this.''

Liv rolled her eyes pulling on her striped Converse-

''Shocking, undermining your own wife.''

Hunter took her teasing in his stride-

''Yeah yeah, give yourself 2 months to chill out, go on vacation, post a few pictures on Twitter. But after 2 months answer your phone to me! Oh and for the record- my _junk isnt roid shrivelled.''_

Liv laughed-

''Oh I'm so glad we got that _not so small _matter cleared up, not knowing that would have grated on me for life.''

Hunter shot her a wink, yeah the DX lunatic really was on her side inside of that fancy ass suit, that guy needed to cut the puppet strings and go nuts again!

When Hunter had gone Adam hugged her close and sighed, his plan to get her some romance had gone so badly wrong, he'd thought her and Punk were made for each other, but now she was leaving...well for 8 weeks so far, but what were the chances of her really coming back? Sighing he said-

''Your cases are in the car out back, your ticket home is at the airport waiting for you and I called your mom she'll pick you up on the other side. I had to put on an accent so she wouldnt recognise who it was.''

''Are you still scared of what my mom will do to you?''

''I took of Amy's bra in the ring and she flashed some tit- _yes I'm still scared of her.''_

''Pussy. But thank you, for everything you've done for me, you're a star Copeland.''

''I do what I have to do for a damsel in professional distress.'' he shot her a big ''Edge'' grin- ''so on a serious note, I've gotta ask- do you even plan on coming back?''

She got on her tip toes and pecked his cheek- ''Ask me that in 2 months.''

Two hours later Liv was on her flight back to New York, some romantic fool part of her had been expecting Punk to make an appearance some where like maybe at the car at the back of the arena, or at the airport, but he didnt, after all her life wasnt a romantic comedy or a romantic drama. She had to get used to the fact that he wasnt part of her life any more, he was getting closer to Maria Kanellis. Hell even Jeff wasnt part of her love life, ok he was currently a bigger question mark in her life than any other guy, but he had enough going on in his own love life without adding to it. So now she had 8 weeks to get her head straight and make the best of this situation.

She didnt even want to know what was going to be waiting on her phone when she landed, everyone and their dog would likely be trying to make contact to get their final pound of flesh, oh fuck the lot of them!

Jolene, Jackson and even Kian, Steven and Alex out in New Jersey had been pre-warned to tune into the show that night and now they knew why! Normal parents would have been up in arms about their daughter mouthing off to the boss and creating a shit storm, but not Jack and Jolene they couldnt be prouder.

''Jo as much as her getting fired sucks, I'm actually glad she's gone out on her terms. The fans are happy, she's happy, ok Amy's a wreck but we were both expecting that really.''

Jolene sat back on the couch and smirked to herself-

''Amy was nearly hyperventilating by the time you handed the phone over to me, Matt had to get her a paper bag to breathe into.''

Jack rolled his eyes at the mention of the eldest Hardy-

''Jo dont get me started on that moron.''

''J she could do a hell of a lot worse, you've seen some of the goons she's dated in the past, look at the hair flicking Canadian pretty boy Adam! Pretty guy but at times he couldnt think his way through an open door! At least Matthew is down to earth, sweet and even takes care of Olivia.''

Jack shook his head-

''He hurts her and its all out war.''

''Honey thats a-given but think about our Liv and what she said about Phillip.''

Jack squeezed his green eyes shut-

''I dont think I want to, clearly it was more than _just friends _which means he ran out on our little girl and that a big fuck no!''

Jolene had to agree with her husband there-

''For a whip smart boy he did something very stupid and blew it big time. But she's her fathers daughter- doesnt forgive easily and she sure as shit doesnt forget.''

Jack smiled proudly-

''Raised our baby girl right.''

When Olivia landed in New York she was oddly alert and full of ideas for her time off. Seeing her mom waiting for her was great it felt like forever since they'd been together, they hugged, collected her bag and got to the car as fast as possible. Luckily Liv didnt get recognised in her grey tweed trilby shades, that was the last thing she needed when she was the most talked about wrestler on the planet at that moment.

Jo drove them to Liv's apartment over looking Central Park and made them coffee when they got there and had the second they were on the couch she had to ask-

''So you and Phillip huh?''

Olivia set her untouched mug aside and nodded-

''yes me and Punk.''

''How long?''

''Just a few weeks, so it wasnt very serious.'' she dismissed.

''Bullshit baby, you let him in, he meant something to you, so dont down play it with me.''

''Ok, he broke my heart, but if you want the truth- I'm getting over it, being suspended will help be finish up that process.''

''Suspended? I thought the Billion Dollar Prick Tease said _fired?''_

''Yeah she did, but I'm not really fired, I'm still under contract, so I'm not free yet, but...can I be _really _honest with you?''

''You know you can, so just go for it sweetheart.'' Jo urged.

''Seeing Jeff and being friends with him has helped me more than anything else.''

Olivia had expected her mom's fire hot rage at Jeff to make an appearance right then, but it just didnt show its face, all Liv got was a knowing smile and a nod-

''Jeff Hardy might have been an asshole and a screw up on immeasurable levels years ago, but he was also a huge part of your life and I know you never really let go of him. I know that you still carry that photo booth strip of the two of you in your wallet from the carnival in Raleigh that summer. You never did get thank ink on your wrists changed.''

Ah yes- the ink, this had been one of her post break up moments of madness, she'd had little elegant flowing vines on the insides of her wrists since she was 18, way before she'd even met Jeff, they had little leaves and tiny flowers on them and the later addition of- _tiny little red strawberries! _To some they just looked like little red flowers, but no.

strawberries were a private ode to the most sinfully erotic night she'd ever shared with anyone, it was the night they'd licked crushed strawberries of each others...yes, it'd been hot and an experience that had never been rivalled not even close! It was her sexual bench mark that nothing else ever had nor ever would be able to rival, it had ruined her for life in the most delicious, decadent way. Jeff Hardy was a bona fide sex god!

''Mom I'm afraid of what I still feel for him, its still there and that means that he can still ruin me again if I let him back in.''

Jo hated seeing her strong daughter shaken up so badly like this-

''Livvy I'm not going to tell you to cut him out of your life, ok I might have a few months ago, but he's not that boy from 5 years ago, he's a grown man now, taking charge of his life,actively getting rid of every last shred of the toxic past case and point- _divorcing Beth. _So, I'll step aside on this issue, but I will give you one piece of advice- once he's 100% divorced, do whats right for you ok?''

Liv hugged her mom, so very grateful to her for just being generally awesome and knowing just what to say.

Once Jolene left to let Liv settle back into her home, she put her cell phone back on and then it started- all the calls from co-workers, friends, unknown numbers, Tweets, Private messages, texts, attempts at video calls, but her three cousins text to say they were flying into the city. That was the point where she knew that she had to get the hell out of dodge.

She repacked her cases, left her torched belt on her bed and headed down to the parking garage to her vintage metallic blue Mustang, god she'd missed this car. The last thing she needed was her crazy cousins coming to visit and spending an undisclosed amount of time slagging off Punk, Jeff, Matt, Adam and everyone else they chose to take issue with in an attempt to try and make her feel better.

Yes, she loved them to death but gentle, calm and tactful was not in their wheel house.

It took her over an hour to get out of the city in the mid day traffic, she'd gotten about three miles clear of the chaos when Amy rang her cell. Hitting the speaker phone button Liv turned the music down-

''Hey Ames.''

''Hey you, Steve-O just rang me asking why you're not picking up your house phone, he's getting worried you've topped yourself in the tub.''

''Erm maybe thats because I'm avoiding all of their calls.''

''They're still coming to New York you know.''

''Good for them, hope they like mom and dads guest rooms.''

''To stay with _you _Olivia.''

''Not likely I'm not even in the city any more and my place is locked up like Fort Knox. So they're shit out of luck and they better not try to pick the locks either, the security in my building is harsh as fuck they'll be thrown into jail. And you've seen them they're too pretty for jail.''

Once Amy had stopped laughed she gathered her thoughts-

''Where are you going?''

''I'm going back in time honey, talk soon bye.''

Amy heard the connection crackle and break up, she looked at Matt and Jeff on the hotel room sofa, both had their brows raised.

''She's left New York and said she's _going back in time, _I think its time to face up to the fact that our little Firecracker had finally totally lost her god damn mind.''

Matt chuckled pulling Amy on to the couch to sit between him and Jeff-

''Babe she's a big girl and she needs time to decompress right now. So just let her do what she needs to do.''

Jeff smiled to himself, he knew where she was going- _Raleigh!_

**AN: hi there I hope you liked it, yes Liv is on her way to Raleigh and we're going to see some old familiar faces and we're going to get some HOT flashbacks going to when Jeffro and Liv were together in Raleigh years ago, so stay tuned for that and drop me areview and let me know what you think.**

**Cheers my dears. **

**R&R please xx. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: hi there thank you all so so much for all of your support of this story, I'm feeling the love and sorry for the later up date but work has been busy and kicking my arse with both feet. But the new chapter is here, drop me a review and let me know. Cheers my dears.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another Reason

Chapter 11

Jolene Dumas wanted to scream- not only has her baby girl done a bunk from the city already- to go god only knows where, but her three slightly eccentric and highly disgruntled nephews had landed in the city from New Jersey and were currently cleaning out every scrap of food from the kitchen. Finally having enough of them she started shoving them into chairs at the kitchen table, setting down plates and cutlery shaking her head-

''You boys need to be re-domesticated, like animals. Its no wonder you're all still single, it makes perfect sense to me.''

Kian smirked- ''Singledom is the safest, I've seen what kind of women these two bring home, its not pretty the morning after believe me.''

Alex scoffed and Mr Goody Two Shoes-

''Pipe down Ki they're not _all _skanks,''

Steven nodded- ''Yeah, just _some _of them are.''

Jolene rolled her eyes and set about filling their plates with the reheated lasagne that Jackson had made for dinner before heading down to the bar that night-

''So wanna tell me what the hell you're doing here? Apart from trashing your uncles kitchen, which you all have the joy of cleaning up after story time is over.'' she smirked at their stunned faces.

''We're supposed to be visiting our Liv.'' Kian said carefully laying his napkin in his lap- ''But we get to her place and its all locked up.''

Steven huffed the second he'd stopped swallowing his food-

''Then the jerk off security guy boots us out on to the curb!''

Alex was fuming at this too-

''The prick had the brass balls to call us _unsavoury looking characters _the fucking nerve!''

Jolene didnt want to tell them that they hardly looked like clean cut pretty boys, they looked anything but trustworthy either. They were all covered in ink, piercings, clad in black, swore like sailors and were about as pleasant to strangers and none blood related family and authority figures as thrush on a hot summers day!

''So where's she gone?'' Kian asked.

''I dont know, but when she called earlier she was on the road and she actually sounded _happy._'' Jolene replied pleased at how her daughter had sounded compared to how she'd been when she'd gotten back.

The three identical brothers all got matching thoughtful looks on their faces as they ate. Jo tapped her perfectly manicured red nails on the table top and said sternly-

''That was my way of saying- you try to follow her and I'll kick your tattooed asses- sorry if I was being too subtle for your tastes.'' she gave a warning dressed with a smile.

They all saw it clear as day too and knew one thing for sure- dont fuck with aunt Jo when it come to one or both of her daughters.

Olivia had made good time by Wednesday morning she had just arrived in Raleigh, it was just as beautiful as she'd remembered, god she'd missed the feeling of serenity she got coming here. So many great memories...until Beth had swooped down and lit the powder keg under it all.

Shaking her head, she turned on to the road leading to the quiet corner of town on the very outskirts, refusing to let Beth's ghost ruin this time off for her.

This part of town was long ago nicknamed _Hardy Central _because all around a single field lay the houses for- Gil, Matt and Jeff and in the corner next door to Jeff's place was Liv's own private sanctuary- a one storey white house, with its grey slate roof, garage and her beautiful garden. To the right of Liv's home was the wood and on the other side of the wood lay the shared bachelor pad of Shannon Moore and Shane 'Hurricane' Helms.

Pulling up her drive she felt a surprise prickle of tears in her eyes at seeing the house she'd left half a decade ago. Shane and his sister April had kept an eye on the place with the help of Gil Hardy and if ever they spotted anything wrong April would ring her and Liv would get it sorted, but she'd never been back in person.

It took a few moments to pull herself together and focus, she got out of the car and she didnt even go to the trunk to get her bags, no she headed straight for the path that lead around the side of her house to the garden. Now this part was all Gil he'd taken charge of it in her absence.

Her eyes fell on the apple tree and the swing hanging from the lower branch, the immaculate lawn and then her eyes found something very unexpected- somebody _stealing _her strawberries and raspberries. Tip toeing over to the oblivious thief who had their backs to her, she drew back her hand and just went for it

she landed a very loud, very hard slap on the thieves ass-

''Shannon Brian Moore what the hell do you think you're doing?!''

To her delighted shock his handfuls of velvety ripe raspberries and shiny strawberries went flying up in the air and rained down around him as he let out the most high pitched, unmanly _scream _she'd ever heard. It easily rivalled Kelly Kelly when she used to be shambling around the ring, like something crossed between a young deer with its painfully uncoordinated limbs flailing everywhere and a screaming banshee in drag queen make up. Shannon had all of that going on apart from the make up, he'd finally quit the guy liner phase of his life- thankfully.

Shannon took control of his mortifyingly un-butch shriek, the throb in his spanked ass easing and he got to fully take in who'd caught him-

''Olivia!?''

He couldnt quite believe it, he ducked down slightly and hugged her-

''Oh my god Liv what are you doing here?''

He set her down on her feet and she smiled up at him-

''Well I'd heard that my garden was regularly getting jacked by some mohawked hotty, so I'm here in the name of garden protection. You could say that I'm taking a stand for horticulturists everywhere.'' she joked.

''You came hundreds of miles just to _spank me_ in person? Babe if I'd known that I'd have at least met you half way.'' he bobbed his brows suggestively at her.

Liv laughed she'd missed the insane way they joked with each other like this-

''And miss out on that Jamie Lee Curtis scream? Not a chance Moore.'' she smiled from ear to ear her spirits raised now.

He let out a happy sigh and said-

''So you're here.'' he was very nearly jumping for joy.

''Yes I am, for about 8 weeks.''

His smile grew-

''Its gonna be way more fun around here from now on then.''

Liv couldnt help but enjoy his enthusiasm. He linked his arm through hers and lead her to her car-

''Guess its time to get you settled back in Miss Dumas, _then _you can tell me all about RAW and what the hell was really going on between you and Punk.''

He saw her cringe at the mention of that guys name-

''well you could always tell me about you and _Jeffro _instead?''

This time he saw the brunette visibly flush in the cheeks-

''Ah-ha! I knew it, one up close and personal look at you flying around that ring again like a limber porn star super hero hybrid and Jeffro would be no more good, god I love being right.'' Shannon smirked smugly.

She elbowed him in the side and they got her bags from the trunk-

''Hardly, nothing has actually happened at all, Moore.''

''So _you _say.'' he grinned- ''Coming from the girl who knocked bots with _The Undertaker _I'm erring on the side of caution and sticking to total scepticism.''

Setting her case by the door on the porch she pulled out her keys-

''Ok out with it, which one of them told you about Taker? Was it Jeff or Amy?''

''Jeff of course.'' he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''oh the little rainbow haired chatty Kathy strikes again. Dont you go telling anyone. It looks really bad and the guy is nearly the same age as my own father and the bastard married.''

''Yeah I noticed the age thing...but I kinda already told Shane.''

''Why arent I shocked? You never could keep it zipped in any sense.'' she teased stepping inside and putting the security code into the key pad.

Shannon followed behind her with her second case-

''Oh so I'm lose of lip and of moral?''

She shot him a cheeky grin-

''If the man slut cap fits.''

she felt how stuffy it was and knew she had to open some windows. Looking around she could see that April, Shane and Gil had taken good care of the place. All of her furniture was under dust sheets, the windows were spotless and the surfaces and floors were immaculate. It was like the whole house had been frozen in time.

Shannon put the cases into the bedroom and set about opening the windows in there to get some air flowing. He found her a few minutes later in the lounge at the patio doors looking out across the whole of Hardy Central-

''Missed us?''

Looking over her shoulder she nodded feeling overwhelmed at being back here at such a confusing point in her life, needing to breathe deeply to keep the war of emotions from leaking out of tear ducts. The sweet guy that Shannon was came straight over and hugged her-

''What's up Livvy? You know you can tell me anything.''

''I know but...its pathetic.''

He guided her over to the couch and whipped the sheets off it and settled her on to the grey tweed soft cushions-

''Talk to me, its just us here, nobody will know whats said in here.''

She sat back against the comforting softness and let out a sigh and the truth just tumbled out-

''I think I'm done with wrestling.''

''Really?'' he was surprised to hear that- ''You're not going to go to another company? TNA would snap you up and ROH would have you back in a heart beat, hell Japan would welcome you with open arms.''

Liv shook her head-

''Not an option, I'm still under WWE contract, Hunter basically said they're expecting me to honour that contract after my time off. I owe them a PPV and three televised matches.''

Shannon knew from personal experience that he'd had at the WWE that contracts didnt mean shit at times, that company was slick and not to be trusted.

''Liv they can't force you to do anything, if push comes to shove you can buy your way out. But then again Steph is a world class bitch when shit doesnt go her way, so it might be easier if you see out your contract. You're their biggest star right now and they've benched you publicly, Steph fucked up on a grand scale and if Hunter is wanting those matches its to keep Vince sweet.''

Liv took his words in, he was probably right, but who knew what the hell would happen in two months time. She has a choice- do the matches or buy her freedom. Tat made her feel a little better now-

''All it took was Punk bailing to finally get me out of the shadow of Team Xtreme and-'' she cut herself off before she said the most disloyal thing of her life.

Shannon saw the guilty look on her face and knew that old issue of Liv's still lurked just beneath the surface when it came to her being at the WWE-

''And out of _Amy's _shadow?''

Liv nodded-

''yeah...I love her to death, she's my sister but every reason I had for not submitting tapes and trying for a try out for the WWE when I first started out, was showing up along my career at the WWE. I busted my ass to get off the mid card dead zone after Team Xtreme split, and what do I get? I get to hold the Women's Championship _once _in 5 years for a few _weeks. _They still dont trust me like they do with Amy. She's held that title for so long and she's worked so hard for it too...''

''But?'' Shannon asked hanging on her words.

''_But- _no matter how hard I work or how many rules I break, I'll always just be her little sister.'' she paused- ''I just wanted to be _me _again and I'm not going to get that chance at that place, I'll always be the 2nd choice. I'm proud of Amy I always will be but I'm sick of working my ass off for a company that uses me to get ratings and gives me nothing in return.''

''So walk. If you need to- _walk away from them. _You'll have friends like _me _backing you all the way, I'm here for you, just like you were for me when Vince let me go, we can be the _two Rejects _together.''

She hugged him-

''Thanks for understanding Moore.''

He patted her back and nodded-

''You're welcome, but I do have a question for you and a quick subject change- what about Jeffro?''

Olivia let out a long sigh, trying to get her muddled thoughts on this topic into some kind of coherent order-

''We're finally friends again, I'm not angry any more, he talked me through the whole situation on how he ended up married to Beth too...I _care _about him a lot and having to say such a brief goodbye to him was just..._heartbreaking.''_

''Liv, do you _love _him?''

His question was asked with such care and genuine curiosity that she couldnt hide a thing from him, the truth just flowed naturally like it had in the past when they'd been friends, Jeff's best friend had become her best friend too-

''Yes, I love him...more than I ever did if I'm honest, but he's so far from being ready for it. Hell, he wont even be divorced for another month or whatever. How can I even begin to make sense of all of this? Can I really tell him how I feel without making him feel obligated to say it back again?''

Shannon frowned, had he misheard her or did this girl just say 'again'?

''He told you that he loved you?''

She waved her hands-

''No, well yes, but but I dont think he even meant to say it, he was all caught up in the chaos of his divorce circus, but yes he did technically drop the L bomb.''

Shannon didnt want to scare her off at such a vulnerable time in her life or ruin things for his life long friend- Jeff, but he couldnt help his own mouth.

''Liv have you ever considered that he might have actually meant what he'd said?''

She thought about it for a few seconds and felt fear at first-

''yeah but he's claimed to love me in the past yet he _still _managed to end up married to another woman.''

''Forget Beth, we both know that Jeff was fucked up from the drugs at the time, but he's been clean for two years, he's thinking clearly now.''

''Ok Beth aside and factoring in his lengthy sobriety- how do I even know he meant it? He's changed from the guy I knew back then.''

''Not really, Liv he's still pretty much the same guy, just a more grown up, responsible, battle scarred one, but its still Jeffro. And you still love him despite all of his past mistakes, that has to mean something right?''

She let out a self deprecating chuckle and said-

''yeah it means I'm a total romantic _fool_.''

''Aside from that of course.'' he grinned- ''Bit doesnt it also tell you that maybe you'd on some level been waiting for him to finally grow up and be the guy you needed him to be?''

Liv laid her head back on the cushions and said quietly-

''Moore, I can't handle him screwing me over a second time.''

''Give him a chance before you write him off.''

''Not until he signs those divorce papers and that decree absolute is in his hands.''

Shannon had to agree with that part-

''Ok thats a smart move, but no chickening out in the mean time.''

She nudged him-

''Hey I might not even be ready myself then either, this stuff cant be rushed.''

''Where's that fearless girl who Swantoned Beth Phoenix from the very top of the Hell in a Cell cage while the bitch was laid on the commentary desk?''

''Her death wish doesnt go beyond the ring these days.''

''Take a chance, you deserve to be happy again and he sure as shit wasnt happy with Beth. Paying that bitch three million to hit the road sounds like a fucking bargain of a life time to me.''

Liv nearly choked on her gum-

''Three million dollars!?''

He nodded back-

''Oh yeah, worth every penny too. That bitch was going to be the death of him other wise. She wasnt going to stop pushing him until he was the new face of the WWE. Ok she hated him being on the same roster as you, but all she saw was dollar signs. Beth forgets that Jeff isnt capable of mindlessly trashing his body like he used to in his entire 20's. He's at the stage now where he's really careful but she didnt like hearing this one bit.''

Liv gritted her teeth-

''Oh I'll just bet she didnt. Jeff gives his all still but he knows his own limits now, he's 36 he's learned the hard way.''

''Exactly, he learned that at TNA when he was carrying the company along Austin Aries and James Storm. But Beth wanted top card matches at the WWE for those Cena sized pay cheques. She thought those would suit her down to the ground.''

''Greedy bitch would have killed him in those kinds of matches!'' Liv seethed.

''Like she'd have cared. Beth would have gotten every penny if Jeff had been killed in action, the joy of having no pre nup in place.''

Liv suddenly felt super protective of Jeff now, how care Beth Britt try to take such calculated advantage of him like that? Yes he was known to screw up, but he was only human but he was also very kind hearted and hated letting people down, so he'd have probably felt like he _owed _Beth to at least try and live up to her insane and dangerously high expectations of him.

''You know Jeff called me after that first staff meeting that was called when he first went back.'' Shannon said thoughtfully.

''He did?''

''yeah, I'd just finished up an inking session at 'Gas Chamber' and he calls me telling me that he's seen you and that he was scared half to death.''

''Scared? Why?''

''He was scared that you'd still hate him. Then you go and kick him in the nuts.'' Shan laughed- ''Oh god, did that make him even more determined to some how earn back your trust and your forgiveness.''

''I'll give him his dues, he really hung on it there.''

No sooner had the words left her mouth, then her phone started ringing with Jeff's old TNA theme '_Similar Creatures'_

Shannon smiled-

''I'll leave you to get that oh and welcome _home.''_

''Thanks Moore its good to be _home.''_

Answering the call filled with nerves she saw Shannon shoot her a thumbs up in encouragement before he headed back out the front door.

''Hey Jeffro.''

Jeff lay back on his hotel bed, St Louis wasnt much fun at all without her, it was the first house show where she wouldnt be there and the run up had felt like the energy was...off, way off, every one had felt it.

''hey you, bet I know where you are right now.'' he said in a sing song way.

''Oh do you now?'' she smiled feeling instantly at ease and playful while talking to him now.

''Yeah I'm betting you any money that from your window you can see my house.''

hearing her chuckled her knew he was right.

''You got me Hardy.''

''I knew it. So are you ok?''

''Better than I've been in a very long time.'' she checked her watch and started figuring out the time difference- ''Wait up arent you supposed to be at a house show right now?''

''Hmm, well there's a not so funny story there.''

''Do continue.''

He knew to give her the whole truth-

''Well, in practice this morning Orton was being a dick as usual and we had to try to string a match together last minute, so we working out the kink and we're going to try and RKO and that cock for brains idiot botched it _badly, _so now I'm in bed wearing a foam collar and left ear is a little fucked up.''

''Fucked up how?'' she was worried now, knowing how badly the RKO could get messed up at the best of times, but when Randy was in one of his strops it could nearly kill you.

''The medics arent 100% sure, but its been packed out and they think I've burst the drum, I cant hear shit out of it, it hurts like hell and its fucked my balance way up.''

''Christ, how the neck?''

''A little sore its just bruising I can take the collar off in the morning if I need to. But they might be sending me home soon to recover, because I'm not medically cleared to even stand up right now.''

Liv cursed Randy in her head-

''Jeffro you can keep me company along with the Raleigh fruit thief I've discovered.''

''the what?''

''Oh yeah I caught Shan the Man stealing strawberries and raspberries from my garden when I first got here.''

Jeff gasped jokingly-

''Oh my god, doesnt he know how big of a crime that actually is? That's like treading on hallowed ground in dirty bare feet or something.''

Liv chuckled- ''Oh it was made abundantly clear when I snook up on him and slapped his ass. Christ that guy can still let out the most amazing horror movie scream I've heard, I swear to god it echoed all around Hardy Central.''

Jeff laughed the best he could without causing himself too much pain, he'd refused anything stronger than paracetamol. He didnt want anything stronger in his system, he didnt like the idea of being on strong pain meds, ok he wasnt tempted by them like he had been in the past, but he found it safer to stay clear of all prescription meds as a rule.

''So Liv is it bad of me to say that I miss you already?''

Liv's heart began to race hearing this and she smiled-

''No its not bad at all, I miss you too. Feels really strange being in this house knowing that you're not next door or that Matt isnt across the field.''

''I might be pretty soon if the medics have their way.''

Olivia heard the worry in his voice, knowing deep down that it was probably a little more serious than Jeff had been letting on, but she'd leave it alone until he brought it up with her again. She'd give him time to figure it out on his own in his own way before she tried to get inside of his head-

''Well you know where to find me. Has Amy stopped crying yet?''

''Yeah but every time someone here mentions you to or even around her, she just flies off into an insane rant about how the company has screwed you over and for them to keep the fuck out of your way and your business.''

''Oh so same old Ames then?'' she joked.

''Basically yeah.'' he smiled enjoying hearing her laughter- ''Olivia if they do send me home, like I'm 90% sure they're gonna, can we like..hang out? That'd be ok right?''

''Sure it would be, we hung out while I was on the road, so you dont have to _ask.'' _Liv wasnt sure why he was sounding so uncertain.

''Sorry, but we havent really been alone very often, Matt and Amy have always been close by.''

''Playing hall monitors.''

''Basically.''

''Yes we should hang out, on one condition.'' she said smiling to herself.

He could hear the smile in her tone and felt his own mood lift pretty quickly-

''And what might that me Dumas?''

''You let me use your pool while I'm here?''

''Ok deal.'' he laughed softly, trying not to think too hard about the many nights they'd gotten busy in the adjoining hot tub. Man those red hot nights were firmly on his Liv based 'Highlights Reel' for those lonely nights in the hotel room...and the shower, or in the past 5 years when ever things hadnt been doing it for him in bed with Beth- which had been nearly every time he'd been home from TNA.

There was no getting past the fact that Liv had been _the best he'd ever had. _Not that there were very many women in his past, Christ he was still in single figures. But his time with Olivia had set the bar impossibly high, she was so free and fearless and open minded when it came to sex, that it was like learning to be a lover all over again when they'd first started sleeping together.

''Jeff?'' she inquired- ''Nero? You still there?''

Her voice jarred him from the gutter where his libido had just dragged him. Looking down he cursed his over sexed and _under used _body, he was now rick hard and all alone and injured, this was fucked up.

He knew for sure that he'd chop off his own feet to have her special brand of phone sex that they used to have whenever one of them was sent to do a few shows for Smackdown while the other stayed at RAW. He'd had a thing for her singing to him and that had been transformed into her singing down the phone to him while he got himself off.

She'd sing so softly and so sensually that he just went into sensory over load, his favourites to get off to were when she sang-_'Cherry Blossom Road', 'Crimson and Clover'. 'I Only Have Eyes For You' and 'Walking After You.'_

Clearing his sex filled head he said-

''Yeah I'm still here.'' he rearranged his painfully hard cock inside his sweats and felt not a bit better, he even let out a whimper at the minuscule contact because it still felt so good. Fuck! Had she just heard that!?

''You ok? Are you in pain, you are arent you?''

''you have no idea.'' he sighed wondering if it was possible to die of sexual frustration just from listening to the girl you loved talking to you on the phone.

''Jeffro you need to start taking really good care of yourself, if you do get sent home, I'll be here to help you out all the way.''

Her innocent words sounded anything _but, _given his rock hard situation below the waist, fuck, just the thought of her _'taking care of him' _and '_helping him out all the way' _made him throb painfully, he needed to cum so badly-

''That sounds amazing right now.''

Liv couldnt help but fight a moan at how thick his accent sounded right then it was so fucking sexy that it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a tremor run down her spine and just like that she was a boiling pot of raw sex with no man in sight to sample the offerings. Pressing her thighs together she had to attempt to suppress the urge to take advantage of his voice over the phone and get herself off- god damn his raw sex appeal! Would one quick touch really be hurting anyone?

This was one step away from accidental phone sex. She let out a shuddering breath biting her lip at the memories that suddenly flooded her sex starved mind when she thought about their phone based sex history.

Jeff heard it loud and clear and it sent a shock of pleasure right to the very tip of his screaming arousal and he tried to hold back the groan that was building up in his throat, but it came out like a strangled grunt.

Liv's thighs nearly went up in flames hearing that throaty little sound, oh she remembered all the rimes she'd elicited _that _sound from him. Hearing him let out pornographic sounds in the ring was one thing, but _over the phone? _Hell no! You couldnt do that shit to a woman who hadnt had real sex in half a decade.

''Jeff?'' she said a little too breathlessly.

''yeah?'' he practically panted, loving how low and sexy she sounded right then.

''Jeff I've gotta go, I've got something to take care of here..._badly.''_

He gulped-

''Yeah me too _real badly.''_

When they finally hung up Liv let out a frustrated breath, he'd sounded a bit..off, was it at all possible that he'd been as _effected _by their phone call as she was?

Jeff only had to imagine Olivia swimming naked in his pool and tempting him to join her like she used to do and that was it game over, he came shockingly and embarrassingly fast, he'd barely had to do anything down there, talk about a hollow victory! His neck twinged as he sat up and kicked away his sweat and boxers. Carefully he stood up and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Looking in the mirror over the sink as he washed up, he looked at himself with his foam collar but what really got to him was his left ear and all the bruising around it, it didnt look good at all. When it had all kicked off that morning all he'd felt was an enormous amount of pressure and searing hot pain lancing through the left side of his head.

Orton had totally botched the signature move and sent Jeff's ear crashing flat on to the matt. It had been like a gun shot going off right by his head, the pain had knocked him sick, he'd been sure he was physically spinning, the pain had hit fast and then he'd realised that he couldnt hear anything just a loud high pitch ringing and his whole face and neck had felt terrifyingly weak for some reason.

Once he was cleaned up, he carefully made his way back to the bedroom and over to his suitcase and pulled out clean boxers and out them on. He was sat exhausted on the edge of the bed, feeling nauseous from standing. He sent out a silent curse to Orton for being so careless and not practising enough, being so arrogant that he thought he didnt need to. Add that to him not liking Jeff being in the running for the belt he figured he was a sure in for, and then you had a classic Orton shit fit! It was fucking ridiculous, personal shit stayed outside of the ring, that was one of the first things they teach you during you training.

Fucking asshole!

Liv's mind was totally languishing in the sewer 30 minutes and one freshly made bed later. She was between the clean sheets having one hell of a solo trip down memory lane-

(FLASHBACK)

_6 years ago- Madison Square Garden- 4 hours before RAW._

_Jeff and Liv had snook into the arena for some much needed alone time, there wasnt another soul around they were all in the full staff meeting happening in the back that they had ditched and they were making the most of it too._

_Jeff was sat in Jerry The King Lawler's chair as Liv lay spread out in front of him on the commentary desk, skirt hitched up around her hips as he dragged her panties down the thighs and shoved them into the back pocket of his loose fitting dark jeans. Roughly he forced her legs apart, she loved it when he handled her like this. He started kissing and biting his way up her legs, sucking the soft sensitised skin, making her lose her mind. She knew she wasnt allowed to touch him yet._

_That was their little rule today- she could only touch him after he'd made her cum, it was delicious torture of the highest order and he'd tease and tease until she thought she was going to jump right out of her skin and then and only then would he make her come._

_Looking down at the beautiful guy treating her body like his own personal play ground, just made her toes curl inside of her biker boots that were resting on the arms of the chair Jerry would be sat in in a few short hours. His dyed bright red hair tickling her thighs as he licked all the way to the very top nipping at her hip bones. He met her eyes and stayed looking at her as he dipped down and took that first long slow lap at her begging body._

_Liv held strong eye contact through out every wave of pleasure that surged through her and hissed , her nails scraping across the desk top, fuck he was so good when he did this. Her guy knew her body as well as she knew it and Christ did her Hardy Boy use that knowledge for good things, really really good things._

_Trying to control how much noise she made, she felt him dare to stop, looking down at him she saw him grinning up at her-_

_''Let it all out baby, I love when I make you come loudly.''_

_then he was on her again and she came in seconds, her cries echoing through out the empty arena._

_Patience be damned now, she sat up tearing open Jeff's green studded belt, she then shoved him jeans and boxers down and forced him back into the chair and she was straddling him this time. She plunged her trembling fingers in to his soft bright red hair and leaned down running her tongue along the line of his swollen lower lip, tasting herself on them. She kissed him deeply before sinking down the full thick length of him, loving that he gasped into her mouth as they carried on kissing._

_She held still waiting for her body to adjust to his large size, loving that his strong inked arms banded around her, holding her close, eyes full of lust but also reassurance too. When she began to move, his head rested on her collar bone, muffling his soft sounds. Reaching down she raised his face to her own, needing to see him, see those expressive eyes of his. They met her own and she saw love, keeping her hips moving, darts of pleasure shooting up and down her spine. He looked at her with so much intensity and so many unspoken words lay there , that it nearly overwhelmed her._

_She stroked his intricately shaved cheek and kissed his softly and whispered against his soft lips-_

_''I love you.''_

_He began shaking in her arms as he whispered back-_

_''I love you too baby, so so much, I'll love you forever.''_

_Smiling she moved faster until he came apart in her arms, his cries echoing all around the arena as she loved him back and stayed wrapped up in their private world of two._

(PRESENT)

Once Liv had finally come down from her Jeff fuelled climax she giggled to herself, that Madison Square Garden memory had gone from lust to a scene of unconventional love. Then 4 hours later is had turned to comedy _humiliating _comedy once the show was on air.

What Jeff and Liv hadnt realised at the time was that while screwing their brains out on Jerry's chair, her panties that had once been shoved into Jeff's pocket and fallen out and gotten lost on the chair.

While _on air _Jerry found them and the discovery had been made with a cameras pointing right at him it had been a 'HOLY FUCK!' moment backstage as everyone on staff had erupted into laughter including Hunter and Shawn Michaels but Steph and Vince had gone ape shit.

The guilty pair had fallen silent, leading the whole roster to know _exactly _who's red and black lace panties they were seeing on live TV.

Humiliation aside, that was still a liaison she held up as one of her Top 10 Jeff sex highlights. All she kept wondering now was- when he gets divorced, would they be making any new additions to their top 10?

the sleepy satisfied smiled on her face was certainly a hopeful one and for the first time in weeks she fell asleep not thinking about Punk or her job, no all she thought about was Jeff.

**AN: hi there I hope you liked it, yes she's back in Raleigh and poor Jeffro is out of action at work, hmm the possibilities (evil smile) so drop me a review and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you so dont be shy and thank you to everyone who I've has a chat with in private messages, I love hearing what you think of the story, you guys rock. So cheers my dears.**

**R&R please :)**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: hi there thank you all for the reviews they have been amazing and I can't tell you how happy I was to receive them. As fan fiction is currently unavailable on Firefox for some reason I'm firing this off via Internet Explorer and hoping for the best as my lap top is a bit twitchy on explorer for some reason. Hope you like the latest.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs**

Another Reason

Chapter 12

Matt and Amy were both feeling exactly the same thing now- pure worry about each of their younger siblings. Amy had just found out that Liv was in Raleigh, playing house and pretending that everything was fine and dandy. But Amy was no sucker, she knew her sister and her voice spoke volumes. Liv was obviously scared and confused and now she was basically hiding out and avoiding not only her problems, but their family too. Not that she blamed her for the family part of things.

Matt on the other hand was even more concerned about Jeff, the medics had finally decided that he wasnt fit for work at all and they were sending him home. With his busted ear he wasnt cleared to fly due to changes in pressure, it could do further damage to the burst drum, so Jeff was currently on a _train _that could take up to three days to reach Raleigh.

Matt's main concern wasnt his brother travelling alone in his private first class sleeper compartment, no it was more to do with when the guy got home and started the final stages of his divorce. That would inevitably lead to him hanging out with Liv again. Two people as emotionally vulnerable and with as much of a passionate history as they'd shared, being thrown together was just asking for trouble to rock up to their front doors and set up camp for the duration.

Amy looked down at her very distracted bed partner and removed her red sequin tear away dress from its home, bunched up around her waist and jumped off her pace on top of a naked Matt-

''Babe is this not doing it got you? Did I get the look wrong some how?''

Matt shook his head-

''No no! You look amazing, you know the whole Jessica Rabbit dress up thing has been my number one fantasy since my early 20's.'' he sat up loving how her long red hair was in screen siren waves and ripples around her face, falling on to her soft inked upper arms and shoulders.

''Then whats up?'' she asked softly not at all bothered by the fact that she was totally naked apart from two stick on red sequin hearts over her nipples.

''Ames I'm just distracted and I think you might be too.''

She sighed- ''You're right, I'm really worried about Livvy.''

''Is that why you said her name while you were sat on my face?!'' he gasped eyes wide, one brow cocked up.

Amy's jaw fell, Christ she really wasnt thinking straight-

''Sorry babe, my heads all over the place.''

''Thank god.'' he sighed.

''What?'' she frowned not getting his clear relief.

''Sorry. But hearing you say your own sisters name during sex is weird even for deviants such as ourselves.'' he explained.

They shared a nod and Amy could see that he was in the same state about not just his own brother, but Liv too-

''Matt we can worry all we want about them both, but Liv's smart enough for the pair of them, because we both know Jeffro won't be thinking too clearly.''

''That's what I'm worried about.''

Looking into his dark eyes she stroked his neck tenderly-

''When he gets home you know every one will be chipping into make sure he's ok. Liv will keep him from anything bad,she really wont drop the ball if you're ever worried about a relapse or anything, we can trust her with that side of things.''

''Amy, part of me is more worried about the amount of time they'll be spending together, probably _alone.''_

''You can't stop the inevitable, just look at us.'' she winked.

Matt smiled, feeling the happiness welling up within him at seeing her beautiful smile-

''I love Jeff to death he's my only brother, but he's going through a really expensive divorce, I dont want Olivia to end up being his rebound stress relief, only for her to get hurt again by him.''

''Does Jeffrey _love _my sister? I mean _really love her?''_

Matt nodded-

''he never stopped loving her, yeah he never talked about her while he was married to Beth- well not to me any way, but Shannon used to tell me all kinds of stories about when they'd party together. Jeff would tell Shan about this _secret one, _the girl that he was meant to be with. It'd start out with happy little stories in the bar, but by the time they were walking home after one too many, Jeff would apparently be in tears, saying shit about how he was wasting his life.''

Amy's heart broke-

''He should have annulled that marriage the second his head had cleared from the drugs, he was obviously miserable.''

''It didnt click with me until recently _why _Jeff didnt annul it or divorce the bitch, he was punishing himself for his relapses and for what he'd put Liv through by _staying _married to Beth.''

''But he's clean and sober now.'' Amy mused.

''Exactly and he's ready to start living his _real life _now.'' Matt said wanting Jeff to finally be happy- ''I just dont want Liv to get hurt again, she's been through enough of that shit over the years, then the Punk thing happened. Speaking of that douche has he surfaced again since the Maria Kanellis picture hit twitter?''

''No, he's back on Twitter talking to Colt about hockey daily, so he's got a cell phone but all has been quiet on the Chicago front. but he's no longer got an excuse for not contacting Liv.'' Amy said resting on the pillows.

''Maybe its better for that chapter to stay firmly closed.''

Amy wanted to agree with him but said-

''I know Punk, something tells me that he's not going to leave it alone he'll need some kind of closure, they guys like Michael Myers, he'll just keep popping back up.''

Matt laughed-

''I'd have gone for the cockroach and nuclear bomb analogy, but hey Halloween works just as good.''

Amy sat forward and started to peel the red sequin hearts off her nipples until Matt stopped her-

''Oh no you dont Mrs Rabbit, we're not done just yet.''

She chuckled, picking up the fluffy white bunny ears and put them back on to Matt's head-

''Whatever you say _Roger .'' _she winked playfully.

Olivia was meeting Shannon for lunch in an hour, she'd spent the morning at the supermarket having an oddly great time doing something so normal and not getting bothered by anybody. One of the best things about Raleigh- the residents were so used to seeing famous wrestlers walking the streets everyday that it didnt phase them at all seeing her there.

The house was looking great now too she'd cleaned it from top to bottom and it was feeling like home already, she'd started to seriously question whether she'd ever want to go back home to New York.

Her cell began ringing with Jeff's tone, making her smile instantly and answer-

''Hey Jeffro, how you doing?''

''Awful Liv, I'm in hell on rails- literally.''

She could hear s strange rattling sound in the background-

''What are you doing?''

''I'm on a _train, _I've been sent home in first class no less and the busted ear makes me unfit for flying.''

She tried not to laugh at the helpless situation he'd found himself in-

''Oh god, how bad it it?''

''Well, I've been in this glorified tuna can for the better part of 6 hours and I'm _still _in Missouri. I've got all of Kentucky and Tennessee to go through yet, so I'll be home in oh about three weeks.''

Jeff heard her stifle laughter and he had to laugh too, laying back on the wide seat/bed, he thanked god for his memory foam pillow that he travelled with for his sore neck-

''God Liv I'm in hell.''

''Oh I believe you, so what did the medics tell you?''

''That I need to rest for a minimum of four weeks, then I'm probably going to need inner ear surgery.'' he sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

Olivia thought all of this sounded too familiar, her cousin Kian had been through it all after he;d fallen in a pool while sleep walking as a kid and ruptured both ear drums and nearly died from drowning. No amount of surgery had restored his hearing. Every specialist in the tristate area had told them all how simple it was and how many successes they'd had in this area, but nothing had worked. Hopefully Jeff wouldnt be as unlucky as Kian Dumas had been.

''How's the neck?''

''Its better thankfully, so what are you up to today?''

''Lunch with Shannon, the Prince of Perv is paying too, so I figured- stroke while the irons hot and the wallet is willing.''

''Good thinking, he never pays, make the most of it, he's probably softening you up for something, check your house for broken windows or a missing appliance. Chances are he's broken something and is too afraid to fess up to it.''

Liv had to laugh- ''Knowing him that'll be true.''

He liked hearing her laugh, it made him feel happy and not in the phone sex way either, fuck he couldnt quite believe where their previous call had lead. He could feel his cheeks heating up at the memory of it-

''So...when I get home I've got a meeting with the lawyers.''

''Is everything still going as planned?''

''Yeah, its going to be all signing papers, but its nearly over with now.''

Liv tried hard to get a read on him from his tone, but came up blank and figured she'd just come out and ask him-

''No regrets?''

''Not a single one, Beth is no good at all for me, she never was. Just keep an eye out for her in town, she'll probably try to have a go at you.'' he warned.

''I've never met the woman in my life and I'm in no hurry to either.''

''Better keep away from Morgan's Pharmacy on Main Street then she still works there from what I gather.''

''noted.''

''Erm..uh...when I get back.'' he began then stopped, not feeling like the words would come out right for some reason.

''You ok Jeffro?''

''yeah..yeah I'm good. I was just trying and failing at asking-''

Liv's phone started beeping, someone else was trying to get through to her.

''two seconds Nero.''

She looked at the screen and a box was flashing up with 'Number Unknown' on it-

''Its just an unknown number and no way are my cousins catching me out like that. So, where were we?''

''Oh dont worry about it, I'll let you get to your lunch with Shan the Man, especially if he's paying.''

When they'd hung up, he cursed himself and his lack of finesse. What he'd been trying and failing at asking her was if she'd go out on a date with him when he got back, but he'd bottled it. Inside he knew that he had to wait until he was legally a free man. The sooner he was divorced from his gold digging wife the better!

In Chicago Punk had finally gotten his head out of his ass and called Liv from his new cell phone that he'd finally bought. He'd felt ill as it'd started ringing, he'd let it ring for 6 beats and the he'd hung up not wanting to leave a message. He'd then started to text her, only to delete it, then start typing it again, this went on for the better part of twenty minutes. When had he turned into such a pussy?

Since Liv's ''firing'' he'd only been in touch with Kofi who had said it was just a suspension. He really wanted to finally talk to her properly. Hell he wanted to _see _her, but the WWE grapevine said she was on vacation in some undisclosed location, so flying to New York as he'd been planning would be pointless and he didnt want to run the risk of running into her family when he wasnt sure how much they knew.

Colt and Punk's two sisters Shelly and Maxine had given him all kinds of hell after being snapped with Maria at that ball game, they said that before that picture he'd probably had a shot at fixing things with Liv, but not afterwards. The picture made it look ten times worse than it really was, Maria had been at the game with her family. It was just two old friends and ex's saying a quick 'hello' it wasnt a date! They werent even there _together!_

Fuck it he was going to call Liv again.

Olivia was driving down to 'Gas Chamber Ink' when her cell stared ringing again with that unknown number. Pulling into the vacant spot by the tattoo shop she gritted her teeth ready to deal out a stern warning to her family if it was needed-

''Hello.''

''Hey, please dont hang up.'' the voice requested.

''Who is this?'' she frowned, taking her keys out of the ignition.

''Its me- Punk.''

She drew in a stunned breath and then she was off-

''Fuck, you've got some nerve, its been what? Over a month? You're an-''

''I know.'' he cut in- ''I'm an asshole.''

''I was going for sly, cowardly, duplicitous _asshole.'' _she paused- ''I let you in and you really fucked me over Brooks.''

''I'm so sorry Olivia. I dont know what else to say, but I couldnt stay at that company and not end up killing one of them for how they'd treated me over the years and how they were still treating me.''

Liv didnt want to liken her similar situation to his, but she knew that if Punk had still been at the WWE and her own story line situation had kept on going as they had planned, she'd have stayed and toughed it out for him. She'd have put up with it _for Punk._

''That's not what I'm pissed about Brooks, I knew you had to leave some day, but what got to me was the way you left and and how easily you cut me out of your life. All you had to do was call me once, drop me a text, hell a fucking note would have done it, but you left me hanging in the wind.''

He sucked his lip ring into his mouth, his chest aching so badly as he drew his knees up to his chest-

''I know I've fucked up so badly here.''

''yeah and it made me realise that you were right all along.'' she said not wanting to get emotional over the phone.

''About what?''

''About yourself, years ago when you said that you go into self sabotage mode when you reach the end of your rope...guess we should never have crossed that line, maybe then you wouldnt have to feel so guilty.''

''Liv I'm not apologising for us getting together, I dont regret a second of it, how could I? What I do regret is the timing of it all.''

Liv paused and refused to let the flow of venomous pain out, itd solve nothing at all and she just said-

''Yeah the timing was pretty fucked up. But I dont regret us either...we were brief but interesting.''

Punk let out a light laugh-

''Well at least I was interesting, you were that and a whole lot more Dumas.''

''Brooks why is this so fucking weird?''

He had to agree with her there-

''I dont have a clue, but it feels like a goodbye.'' he said feeling upset for maybe the second time in the past year- ''Its not one right?''

''I dont know, guess we've gotta see where life takes us first, but do me one favour Punk.''

''and what might that be?'' he asked.

''Call AJ.''

''Why?'' he was totally confused and thrown by her request.

''That girl either needs a date or some closure too, either way give her something.''

Punk's chest was aching again, it was over, it was really _over, _he'd been hearing from Kofi – only because Punk had kept asking-that Liv and Jeff were closer friends again. It hurt deeply knowing that she was once again moving closer to the love of her life again. He'd completely lost her.

''You want me to _date _AJ?''

''Maybe, I've talked to her quite a bit since you left and stalker fan antics aside, she's pretty much your ideal girl. So call her and thank me later, just remember to send mean invite to the wedding ok?'' she teased fighting back her emotions again, he was right- this did feel like a 'goodbye'

He tried to laugh but it came out brittle and hollow-

''Will you be bringing Hardy to my hypothetical wedding?''

''Who knows?'' she shrugged to herself- ''You take care of yourself Phillip.''

Punk heard her say his real name and knew for sure that something big was ending right then and he had no choice in the matter, he just had to go with the flow and accept it-

''You too Olivia.''

''Goodbye.''

she hung up feeling it at last-_ closure!_ The chapter was over finally and it stung like hell, but time would heal her and she couldnt hang on to something that had ended over a month ago it was time to move forward with her life. Getting out of the car she exhaled and actually felt so much clearer about her life now. Heading up to Gas Chamber Ink she smiled, she'd really missed this place. Entering , the bell chimed over her head and the Raleigh time warp struck again. There on the walls of the reception were the two canvases that Liv had painted on her time off 6 years ago for Shannon and there was even one of Jeff's paintings hung behind reception.

Sally, Shane's one time trainee and now fully licensed tattoo artist smiled broadly at her-

''Oh my god Olivia welcome back!''

Liv went and hugged the emo girl and the commotion brought Shane out of his inking suite to the right of the desk-

''Shit! The Firecracker is back in town!''

she went and hugged him too-

''Good to be back Hurricane, I just cant believe Shan the Man managed to keep it a secret for over 24 hours.''

Shane laughed-

''Me either. So are you fired or on a suspension?''

''Just a suspension unfortunately, for two whole months.'' she rolled her eyes.

''Liv it was totally worth it, Steph's face was amazing when she saw your shirt with 'Fuck the Authority' on it. What did Hunter say?''

''He actually liked it, Mr DX is still alive under all that corporate bullshit, but I still wouldnt trust him an inch though.''

''Me either.''

''So where's Moore?''

''in the office pouring over the books I think, go on in.''

She pecked Shane's cheek and headed to the office behind reception, knocking first. She got no reply, so she eased the door open cautiously and peaked inside, knowing he could be up to anything from watching retro 70's porn, to doing sudoku in his boxers and boots- she'd caught him doing both of those things over the years that she'd known him in that very office. Thankfully this time he was just writing in a note book, totally focused.

Heading inside she shut the door-

''Hey Moore.''

Not looking up he said cheerily-

''Hey Livvy, nearly done, give me just a minute pretty girl.''

Taking a seat in the old battered green leather arm chair in the corner of the room she was glad to see that he'd kept the old thing that had belonged to his long since passed father. When he was finally done she saw his satisfied smile and had to ask-

''So what are you working on? Your memoirs?''

Shaking his head he chewed the inside of his cheek in a thoughtful way, wondering if he could trust Olivia with his not so little secret-

''if I tell you, you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone, not Matt, not Amy, not Jeffro and not Shane, do you swear?''

Holding up her right hand she nodded, intrigued by his words-

''I swear to you Moore, it stays inside the vault.''

''Ok...I'm writing a book.''

''Wow that's amazing congratulations.''

''Well, actually this one is technically my _third _its part of a trilogy.''

''What? How? That's incredible.'' she was so proud of him.

''Thanks, its under a pen name, you'll understand when I explain it.''

''Go ahead I'm all ears.''

Shannon jumped up and locked the door taking no chances and went to the chain on his jeans for the key to the bottom draw of his desk and pulled out two hard backs of his first two books and held them to his chest and said-

''Keep an open mind please.''

When he handed the two books over to her she recognised the covers straight away, they were the- _'Velvet Dais' _books,part one and part two.

''Oh my fucking god! _You're _Sharada Monroe?''

The Sharada Monroe '_Velvet Dais' _books were like '50 Shades' but actually very well written, believable, shocking, sexy, explicit, romantic and intensely addictive. The third part was the most anticipated book of the coming year.

Then it hit her about when she'd read them on the road-

''You ass! I knew the story was familiar!''

''Sorry but I had to!'' he stressed- ''Who else could I base my two characters on? You and Jeffro had a lot of weird, kinky sex and your chemistry was off the chart. You must know that Jeff could never keep his mouth shut about your sex life once he;d gotten a drink inside him, so I just listened and one day I started writing.''

The stories centred around an artist- _James Hendy _and a singer from New York called _Lyn Davis _and how she became the guys muse and how they had a hot two year love affair in book one. Then in book two, the couple split and he was spirited away by his old bitter muse- _Beatrice, _who killed his creativity.

''No wonder I strongly identified with Lyn- she'd _me!''_

''Are you mad at me?'' he cringed practically hiding behind the desk.

''Not really, but I do have some questions.'' she smirked.

''Ok lets talk about it over lunch.''he winked putting the books back into the draw and locking it up again.

They went for lunch at the old café down the street and got talking in one of the booths at the back of the place-

''So all of those cheating couples in the background of the story, are they based on wrestlers too?''

He nodded a big salacious grin breaking out-

''See if you can guess a few of them.''

''Ok, the love triangle- Matt, Amy and Adam?''

''Correct.''

''Ok..the porn star dancer chick and the sex addicted roid head has gotta be Melina and Batista with Jomo as the cuckold.'' Liv guessed.

''Very good.'' he chuckled- ''Now how about my 17 year old daughter of the politician who's all spoiled and bitchy, getting it on with the 40 year old campaign manager? I did some real old school dirt digging for this little wrestling gem.''

''Ok, I'm thinking Stephanie McMahon?'' she read his grin as a 'yes' and got thinking about all of the old WWF rumours still floating around the locker rooms, then it hit her- ''Oh holy statutory Batman- it can't be true- Randy Savage?!''

Shannon was grinning from ear to ear-

''Oh yeah, all _true. _Think about it, Vince and Linda hated him and didnt even go to his funeral.''

Liv felt all the pieces slot into place-

''He was never inducted into the Hall Of Fame either! Fucking hell.'' she chuckled liking and loathing having this kind of dirt on the boss lady.

''This new book is basically _Lyn and James _reuniting and actually letting themselves fall in love.'' he gave her a flash of his playful blue eyes and shot her a coy smile.

''Done give me _that _look Moore, he's not even divorced yet, so dont go getting ahead of yourself there.''

''Face it you two will be going at it the second he gets that signature on the dotted line.''

''Oh shut up, you're one to talk you dont exactly plat hard to get and dont even get me started on your _solo sex life. _Its one of the most indiscreet in existence hell I've caught you _five _times is it?''

''its _four! _Quit exaggerating woman.'' he pulled out a little blue note book and a pen and said- ''Ok enough chit chat, give me the dirt on Mark Callaway in the sack I need it for the book.''

''Ok _Sharada, _but how do you depict Mark in the book?''

''He's going to be a notorious _dom, _with a whole penthouse as his sex dungeon, including a rack, _Lyn _went to him to forget _James.''_

''Oh god.'' she giggled her head falling into her hands.

''Ok now lets get started- what should we call him?'' he grinned- ''How about just _M _?''

She shook her head- ''Isn't that a bit to James Bond?''

''Yeah you're right, oh I've got it- _Sir!''_

Liv smiled- ''Hell yeah, they still call him that backstage now.''

It was nearly three days later when Jeff eventually got to his front door, he was exhausted, in need of a real shower and a real bed. It was 9:30pm and all he wanted to do was crack open a beer then sleep the clock around. He fumbled for his keys and finally got the door open, dragging his case and bag inside he drew in that long awaited deep breath- ahh it smelled like home. The scent of oil paint and acrylic paints lingering in the air were like a comforting embrace to him.

He flicked the lights and- nothing. Great had the fuses blown? He headed to the box under the stairs, using just the tiny torch on his key chain- everything was working, until he took a look around his _empty _house, not only had Beth taken every stick of furniture that he owned in the house- including his _bed _and all the ones from the guest rooms, the sick bitch had even removed all of the _light bulbs!_

No wonder she'd been so reasonable for the lawyers, she'd been too busy screwing him over on the domestic front. Armed with only his tiny torch he explored what else the vindictive slut had had off with. She'd taken everything from the kitchen cupboards- food, dishes, the lot. Oh but she'd left him one bottle of red wine and _no cork screw. _Because she'd cleaned out the cutlery draw too. She'd left him his vinyl and CD's but she'd swiped his entire sound system and his huge flat screen TV off the wall too.

Thankfully she'd left all of his art stuff alone and his note books, his guitar was still in its stand, fully intact, but everything else was long gone.

He stood in his empty lounge so tired wondering if the air bed they used to all take camping was still boxed up in the garage, but knowing his luck Beth would have taken that too and left with with just the foot pump for it.

His attention was caught by movement outside by the pool, oh great what the was he in for now?

Liv hadnt the first clue that Jeff was home, she was too busy enjoying the cool waters of his pool in the moon light and the silence of the country side at night.

Jeff stood frozen at his patio doors, there she was on the surface of the water, floating calmly in a black bikini, looking so so beautiful, at first he thought that it was his sleep deprived brain conjuring up the image of her just to fuck with him.

Unlocking the door quietly, he reached out for the little switch on the wall and hoped it didnt scare her and turned on all of the fairy lights that were strewn around his garden, they filled the trees, covered the fences in waters fall formations and were strewn through all of the rose bushes that edged the whole garden.

Liv knew the second they all came on that Jeff was home, her insides fluttered like a teenager and she stopped her movements and lowered her feet to the bottom of the pool. Her eyes found him, stepping out of the house. She couldnt even begin to describe the feeling she got, the only thing she could liken the sensation to was back in the day at Wrestlemania, when she'd gotten to do a Swanton Bomb and scored a win for Team Xtreme- this was the same thing a wild mix of fear, adrenaline and anticipation.

Yes, he looked tired, clothes rumpled, unshaven and ready to fall asleep on his feet, but right then Jeff Hardy had never looked more beautiful to her eyes.

''Welcome home Jeffro.''

He smiled as she swam smoothly over to the steps, where her towel was and got out very gracefully. The moonlight and the fairy lights just made her look stunning, the curves of her body just seemed to be begging to be touched and held by him. The black towel was wrapped around her all too quickly for his liking and suddenly she was right in front of him. He looked down at her and an undeniable urge hit him, one that he just went with- he pulled her into his arms, not caring at all that arms and the rest of her exposed skin was wet, he needed to feel her against him.

Liv held him and soaked in his purely _Jeff _scent and languished is his heat, stroking his soft, washed out black and purple hair.

''I'm so glad you're here.'' he said in her ear, he felt her quiver in his arms- ''Are you cold?''

The shudder her body gave was nothing at all tom do with being cold and everything to do with his sexy voice and accent in her ear and his breath on her skin-

''I'm fine.'' she looked into his eyes and smiled softly up at him, their height difference bot bethering her at all- ''So how bad is it in there?''

she indicated to the house behind him.

''She has left nothing but my clothes, paints and my music.''

''seriously?'' she grinned,

''Not even a mattress on the god damn floor.'' he replied seeing the funny side to it too just like she did.

''Hmm, I guess you're staying with me tonight Jeffro, I can't have you out of action at work _and _roughing it on your own floor.''

He smiled and leaned down, his forehead resting against hers-

''You're a life saver you know that?''

''I know, I'm expecting my halo any day now.'' she winked.

He headed to get his bag and threw inside a change of clothes and some essentials and on his way back through the lounge again, he stopped at his pile of vinyl and snagged the album that had basically been the soundtrack to the whole of his and Liv's relationship- Pearl Jam ''Ten.'' if ever there was a time for them to listen to it, it was that night, whatever that night had in store for them both, he;d have the right music for it all.

**AN: I hope you liked it and what I have in store for you all. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. Cheers my dears.**

**R&R please xx :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: hi there sorry for the longer than usual wait for the update, but work has been insane and I've only just got a few days off so after a chilled out weekend with my guy I got writing. I hope you like the latest instalment of the Jeff and Liv saga.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs **

Another Reason

Chapter 13

Liv was making up the bed in the guest room with the new crisp sheets that she'd only just bought from 'Bed, Bath and Beyond' earlier that day and was trying like hell _not _to imagine Jeff sprawled out naked on them. It killed her knowing that Jeff had a thing for sleeping naked, he'd always told her when they'd dated that it was all for her benefit so she had easy access to all the things she might need if the mood struck her.

Smiling she smoothed the navy sheets and lay the navy and black velvet patterned comforter on top, while fluffing the bank of pillows. She heard the tell tale crackle of vinyl starting to play coming from the lounge. Smiling she wondered what he'd chosen and it only took a few seconds to recognise the intro of the first track of the Pearl Jam album 'Ten' ''Once'' steadily built from a gentle lull until the guitar kicked in.

Jeff made sure it wasnt too loud, he wasnt there to rock out, he was there to take her on a trip down memory lane. He turned when he heard her voice from the doorway say-

''So _you _stole my album did you?''

He saw the smirk on her lips and rocked back on his heels guiltily-

''To be fair you took 'Vs' and that was mine''

''No you _gave _me 'Vs' theres a difference.'' she smirked heading into the dimly lit lounge, now clad in jean shorts and a black tank top, bare foot, damp hair loose around her shoulders after her quick shower- ''So Hardy you hungry?''

''Starving.'' he agreed eyeing those long beautiful legs of hers that had always turned him to mush in a heartbeat.

''Well come get your ass in the kitchen and help me then.''

Hi lit up, liking how at ease he felt in her home once again, it was like no time had passed at all, they still just...fit.

Liv and Jeff worked seamlessly in the kitchen, ho took care of the bacon and the eggs and she whipped up a batch of her incredible pancakes. They kept stealing covert little glances at each other when the other wasnt looking and having private little smiles that warmed them down to their souls.

Eventually she had to break the thickening silence between them as they ate in the lounge, Pearl Jam could only fill so much of the silence that lingered.

''Punk finally called.''

If Jeff hadnt nearly finished eating he was pretty sure his whole appetite would have up and vanished at the mention of the 'P' word-

''Oh..what did he have to say?''

He was internally begging for the selfish outcome- for them to stay apart for good. Yes, this made him a bad person, but Punk would never be ready for a girl like Olivia. She was too strong willed and vital and Punk needed someone who would bend to how he lived his life, where as Liv would fight him every step of the way and they'd never get to live their lives because they'd always be fighting.

''He apologised for bailing on me.''

''And?'' he asked, not sure where this was going at all, straight to hell knowing his run of luck lately.

She set her finished plate on the glass coffee table in front of them and said-

''And- I made it clear that he only got one shot at there being an 'us'. Hell |I'm not even sure if we're even classed as being best friends any longer...maybe just plain old friends now? But it did feel like a 'goodbye' he felt it too, I guess that its over in several senses now.'' she leaned back and sighed- ''I think I lost my best friend over a fling that never really got going.''

Jeff could see how much it all bothered her and put his plate beside hers and slid closer to her, putting a comforting arm around her-

''As much as I may dislike the guy, I'll be honest and say- dont write if off just yet, maybe give it some time. Look at us, we just needed some time.''

she mused on this- ''Time, yeah and a knee in the nuts, a divorce and a few verbal sparring matches, but _time _too.''

He matched her smile and let his fingers stroke her silky soft cheek, his eyes locked on hers as his fingers traced over her cute freckles on her face.

Liv's eyes slid shut at the tell tale sounds of the opening melody of _their _song- ''Black.''

His free hand traced down her arm, loving the goose bumps that flared beneath his touch, he carefully turned her hand over to reveal the ink. He raised her wrist up to his lips and in honour of their very first unconventional kiss so very long ago, he lay a soft kiss on her fluttering pulse on the inside of her wrist and said-

''This song will always be just for _you _and _me.''_

she stroked her fingers over his hair that was now slightly grown out around the shaved side and the tiny flecks of grey could now be seen when he was this close to her.

''These are new.'' he touched not the vines, but the tiny red strawberries inked on the beautiful delicate skin.

She smiled and blushed- ''Guess thats just for _you _and _me _too.''

He felt his heart take flight- ''For me?''

She saw the utter vulnerability in his wide almost innocent eyes and nodded, fighting the wave of love that very nearly threatened to drown her-

''For _you, _guess you could say that you were always with me in one way or another.''

Liv saw that her words seemed to resonate with him too and he quietly said-

''I might have inked over the 'L' amongst my roots tattoo, but I kept '_Want You' _with me all the time.'' he patted his right hip.

'_Want You' _was the poem he'd written about her when they'd very first been introduced, way before they'd even gotten together as a couple and he'd had Shannon ink the words on his years ago and ironically it had been completed only 6 months before their split-

_'You arrived, I saw your face_

_want you_

_You lay back under your personal starry sky_

_want you_

_I see your smile, hear your laugh_

_want you_

_I know your scent, I just ache_

_want you_

_we sleep so close, we dream so far apart_

_want you_

_we are alike, we're almost one_

_want you.'_

Liv couldnt quite process that he'd really kept those very personal words, those beautiful lines of poetry, etched into his skin for all of these passing years. In her mind he'd obliterated every last trace of her from his life, but now she was discovering several little ways that she'd stayed with him, the tattoo, the music, was there more?

All Jeff wanted to do was kiss those soft lips of hers that were mere inches from his own. The tension between them was running so unbelievably high, his breathing was ragged, his eyes flicking from her dilated pupils to her lips and back again. His fingers were tangled in her damp waves and all he wanted to do was kiss her, drag her beneath him and give into every desire his aching body was crying out for and craving so badly.

Olivia wasnt faring much better, all she wanted was Jeff no more, no less and as loudly as her mind kept chanting '_he's still a married man!" _over and over again, something inside of her just snapped and she grabbed a handful of his shirt and forced the gap between them closed and figured- '_in for a dime, in for a dollar!' _

they were already blurring every boundary going, no matter how well they disguised the the scenario. Nothing they'd been doing was about simple ''friendship.'' they were physically incapable of being ''just friends'' because when they'd first met they'd nearly gone up in flames after just two short months at playing it cool.

When his lips met hers she felt something click back into place, _this _was what she'd been missing, the feel of his kiss, the way he tasted, how he felt against her body, the way they were the perfect fit when they held each other. It killed her how good this still felt, how _right _it felt and how sharply it drove home now what but _who _she'd been missing all of these years alone.

Jeff felt a spark that he'd missed for years, yes he'd be a liar if he'd ever claim that he'd never once experienced passion in the very ear;y days with Beth, but it had died as quickly as it had come about, drown by guilt. But with Olivia, it continued to live, to breathe, to grow and he banded his arms around her and let it consume both of them.

Laying her back on the couch he moaned as her long toned legs parted for him to settle between and then they locked around him. Feeling her tongue dance across his own made his blood sing within his veins, made his skin burn, his mind fog and got him painfully hard for all that she had to give he ground into her, eliciting an almost pornographic gasping whimper from her, that sent a thrill of lust right below the belt.

Five long yeas without sex was rapidly killing the choir of chanting voices reminding her of his marital status. Reminding her that she was about to cross the line with yet _another married man! _But it was also all too easy to ignore that judgemental vocal barrage too.

Looking up at his now darkened green eyes, his lips swollen, cheeks flushed, tendrils escaping and all Liv could think was sex, hot, nasty, dirty, wild, dangerous sex. The kind they'd had all the time together, the kind they couldnt even imagine having with anybody else. If his eyes werent enough to tell her he was on the same page as her, his huge arousal certainly did.

Keeping her eyes on hi, she ran her hand down his chest, the buttons long since freed, over his abs and down to his belt as she set about opening it, her teeth nipped at his lower lip and she gently soothed it with her talented tongue, making him shudder on top if her. Oh yeah, she still knew how to get Jeff's motor running.

He was so down for this, that was until his fly was opened and her gifted, exploratory hand was about to snake its way into his underwear. His whole body started to shake and break out into a sickly cold sweat. He grabbed her wrist stopping her and jumped off her, thrusting her hands free from being anywhere near him. He turned his back on her unable to handle her look of total confusion-

''Jeff? Baby whats wrong?''

He felt bone crushing fear and had to get out of that room, that now felt like it was closing in on him-

''Nothing.''

securing his belt he left the room and locked the door to her guest room, his back against it. He sank to the floor, his fingers speared into the now loose lengths of his purple and back hair. All of his body issues now at the fore front of his mind, all laughing their asses off at his melt down.

Since his accident at TNA, he'd never been naked around anyone but Beth and she'd reacted like he was some kind of freak _down there _when he was fully healed. He had scars up both of his inner thighs at the top, across his balls, and up around the sides of his cock. He looked like some kind of badly put together science experiment, all stitched together and unnatural looking. _Ugly _basically.

One slip from an uncovered turn buckle and he'd nearly been castrated, the surgeons has said that the only thing that had stopped him from suffering that fate was his loose ring gear, as he'd always fore gone any protective gear around his junk as they hindered the high flying moves.

How could he let Olivia see him like this? The last time they'd been together like that, he'd been young and buff, no scars and no flaws marring him. Back then they'd known every inch of each others bodies, she was exactly how she'd always been back then- young, sexy and in possession of a body that he just wanted to look at and worship all day long.

Could he bear to have her look at his scars and recoil? No, it was bad enough when Beth would insist on keeping the covers up firmly covering them both, or even have the lights out. She'd even refused to go down on him too. So, he figured that was his lot in life now, when it came to his sex life- he was disfigured, why should he inflict it on anyone else? No matter how much he wanted them.

Liv was sat in the middle of the couch shaking slightly, eyes darting everywhere, trying not to feel rejected. But she'd seen it in his eyes, he'd _hated _being touched down there. He'd gone rigid and not where it had counted either, the second she'd come close to having her hand down his pants, his arousal had died at an alarmingly fast rate.

What the fuck had happened in this five seconds?

To keep herself from going insane with all of the unanswered questions she did the dishes and then she did what she'd sorely missed doing while on the road with the WWE for so many years- she baked. She baked all kinds of cookies, cup cakes, sweet pastries, iced them and didnt stop until the sun was coming up.

She showered off all of the flour and icing and then got into her running gear and got the hell out of the house before |Jeff woke up and they faced the awkward morning after the night before, only theirs included no sex but plenty of weirdness. She'd slapped a post-it note on his bedroom door telling him to help himself to the baked goods and where her spare key was and then she was off. Her ipod, keys and water bottle were her only companions that morning.

Jeff had been awake since 4am and had heard Livvy in the kitchen, the smells drifting under his door had been amazing, he'd missed her cooking more than he'd realised, the pancakes last night had been to die for. He'd been wanting to go out and talk to her and try to explain himself but he couldnt work out how to tell the tale without looking insane. What could he say? No matter how eloquent he tried to make it sound in his head, it sounded lame and pitiful.

So, he waited until he'd heard her leave before he picked up his cell and called Matt, it rang a few times then connected, thankfully it must have been a respectable time where ever the tour was.

''Hey Jeffro, you make it home at last?''

''Yeah...''

''What's wrong bro?'' Matt was on high alert from the all too obviously freaked out tone to Jeff's voice.

''Well first off Beth took _everything _that wasnt fucking nailed down including the light bulbs!''

Matt snorted with laughter- ''You've gotta be shitting me!''

''I shit you not, also I'm in Liv's guest room for this reason too.''

''Oh my god, why am I guessing that that's the easy part of this tale?'' Matt rubbed his eyes and lay back on the very comfy sofa on the bus he was now sharing with Amy.

''because shit got really fucked up and I think I might have scared her off Matt.''

''Why? What did you do? Did you make a pass at her?!''

''NO!...well we kinda made out _together, _mutual, no maulings and no alcohol required.'' Jeff explained.

''Oh Christ Jeffro, her family are gonna kill you if they find out, her cousins are basically trying to track her down as we speak and you know them as swell as I do, they're not gonna give up any time soon.''

''Fuck.'' Jeff groaned,stepping into his fresh pair of jeans and fastening her bright red belt.

''so, come on out with it, how exactly do you think you _scared her off?'' _Matt inquired- ''And why do I get the feeling that I'm so gonna regret asking you that?''

''ok...I thought that I could do it...that I was maybe ok with how I looked now...but Matty she tried to take things further and at first I was fine with that, more than fine. Then it just hit me like a bucket of ice water- I physically locked up, my entire body just bailed out at the idea of her seeing or feeling it all.''

Matt winced getting up to speed with this talk right away, it had been so difficult for the guy to be so self conscious about his body, when he'd once been so free and at ease with who he was and his body. Now with the level of intimate scarring he was carrying, he'd just caved in on himself-

''Jeffro listen to me- Liv is not like Beth in any way. Olivia doesnt have it in her to make you feel ashamed, because you've got _no reason to be. _Remember what your councillor used to tell you to repeat to yourself- ''_the outside can change but I'm still me on the inside'' _Beth was a shallow, vain bitch who made you doubt yourself. Olivia is selfless, caring and ok she'd a little crazy but thats out little Firecracker, but she'd not going to reject you for being different. Christ Jeffro it was one of the main reasons she loved you back in the day, because you were different.''

Jeff half smiled and his brothers words, but had to ask-

''How can I explain it all to her?''

''Give her today to calm down and try tomorrow, just be honest, totally honest because if you're going to be starting something again, you need to give her full disclosure, including the part about you being infertile now.''

Jeff cringed at the thought of telling her that, but he knew Matt was right he needed to tell her 100% of the truth, he owed her that much. So she could make an in formed decision about whether she wanted to start something with him, after all she might want a family and as much as he wanted kids of his own the doctors insisted that it wasnt on the cards for him.

''Thanks Matt.''

''You're welcome.''

After hanging up the call Jeff went along to her kitchen and was stunned, there wasnt a surface that didnt have a cooling rack and a mesh protector over it filled with something delicious. Christ she still baked when she needed to think something through. He'd picked up that habit after their split, it was probably why Beth got such a fat ass! He had been the cook of the house when he was home from TNA, because if he got one Tweet of Beth's unappetising ''cooking'' he got about 20 a week! And no way in hell was he risking his health on her dubious offerings. Her cooking always ended up looking like its already been partially digested when it got to the plate, so he'd erred on the side of caution.

He picked up one of the twisted iced Belgian buns and took a bite and nearly swooned as it just melted in his mouth. Jackson Dumas might hate his guts until the day he died, but damn that man had taught his youngest girl to bake so so well.

Liv had been pounding the pavements of Raleigh with Rage Against The Machine ''Settle for Nothing'' searing her ear drums for miles on a loop. Until she felt someone dare to grab her ass. On the corner of Main Street she spun,fist ready to level the jack ass, only to find Shannon with his hands up in surrender, also in his running gear.

Whipping out her now silenced ear buds she lowered her fist-

''Dangerous move Moore.''

''Well I've been trying to catch up to you for about a quarter mile, short of spearing you to a halt, I figured I'd cut through the alley and grab me some ass.'' he grinned.

She laughed and they sat on the bench just down from the bus stop and she took a long drink from her bottle of water-

''So apart from grabbing some ass, how you doing?''

''Me I'm fine, how about you?''

''all fine too.''

''Liar, you look like shit, cute shit, but still shit.'' he said honestly.

Liv elbowed him-

''Oh the mystery of your eternal single status not such a mystery any more you jerk.''

''Sorry, but you clearly havent slept.''

''Thats probably something to do with Jeffro being my house guest last night.''

His blue eyes lit up and he whipped out his tiny powder blue note book where he made all of his plot notes for his erotic novels-

''Details now Dumas, get fanning the flames of the smut blaze I'm stoking up on my quiet time.'' he bobbed his brows at her comically.

''We didnt do the nasty- unfortunately, but when I get to the bottom of the reason and into his pants, you'll be the first to know and I'll give you all the note book fodder you'll need to make those little pages smoulder.''

Shannon pointed the little pencil at her-

''I'm holding you to that.''

''So until then, how about we hit the bars tonight?'' she smiled wanting to forget the Jeff based mystery for now.

''Hell yeah, you, me, beer, pool, a jukebox and pizza on the way home, like the old days, I'm so in.'' he smiled glad to see that she was smiling.

''Good stuff Moore.''

They started to jog home and Liv didnt know what she was going to walk into, so she drew in a cautious breath and entered her house. Silence. There on the lounge coffee table was a note in Jeff's unmistakable flowing handwriting was a note for her-

_'Hey Liv sorry about last night, I'll explain it soon. But today I'm off to buy some new furniture for my empty house- wish me luck. Jeff. xx._

_P.S- your baking is still amazing xx. '_

furniture shopping? Jeff had crazy tastes in general so Christ only knew what he'd come home with, one thing for sure that place would never be boring, she smiled at the thought.

Heading to her closet she skipped over the looser fitting items and went straight for her sexy skinny jeans that made her ass look great and her tops that made her rack look amazing. If she was going out to use booze to silence all of her Jeff related questions, she was going to look damn good while she was doing it.

Mean while in New York, Jolene and Jackson had finally gotten rid of their nephews, it had felt like the house had been a hive of noise, chaos and mess since they'd landed. Jo laid back on the bed and finally relaxed as Jackson brushed his teeth in the en-suite-

''Christ am I glad we had girls and only two of them.'' Jo said honestly, hearing her husband grunt back in agreement as he carried on brushing- ''Liv just needs time to get her head straight and I've got my fingers crossed that it pans out, because as smart as our girl is, this might be one of the few times that I'll second guess her.''

Jackson stayed quiet hoping that his wife would amble her way into revealing the location of their youngest and most elusive daughter. Jo was an amazing woman in countless ways, but give her enough time and some patient silence and out came several secrets completely by accident.

''Jack I know she'd on one of her rebellious quests but going there blinds her, she sees it as a place she'll find whats missing in her life, but I just dont want her to be disappointed when all she comes home with is a good tan and more unanswered questions than she started out with.''

Jack lowered the rinsed brush back into the holder as he swirled the mouth wash around, then it hit him and he nearly choked on the strong minty mouth wash that tasted like it was about 40% proof. He spat into the sink and wiped off the mirror and his face with the blue towel and coughed until his eyes streamed.

''You ok in there handsome?'' Jo called.

From the en-suite doorway Jack wiped his eyes and breathed shakily-

''Fuck, she's in Raleigh isnt she?''

Jolene cringed-

''cats outta the bag huh?''

Jack narrowed his green eyes and asked-

''Where's Jeff?''

''The medics arent sure given how fucked up his ear was.''

''Jo I didnt mean where he was _medically _I meant where is he physically and geographically?''

Jolene sucked in a deep breath and just kept it honest-

''Raleigh.''

''Christ on the fucking cross! He touches her and I swear he'll think a busted ear and a sore neck is child's play. I'll snap of his inked arm at the elbow and beat him to death with the wet end!''

Jo shook her head, that wasnt how she'd wanted this subject to come up and not how she'd wanted him to react. But it could have gone worse, seemed like Matt Hardy was in the clear now, bless his heart. But Jeffro, aka Cream Puff to Jolene was still firmly planted up to his knees in the shit.

Liv was bouncing around her bedroom to Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers ''Dont Do Me Like That.'' realising that she could oddly relate to the lyrics that she was singing along with.

She pinned her long flowing waves up in a loose high bun and swept her long bangs over to one side. Once her make up was done with her trade mark liquid liner Cleopatra flicks she put on her outfit- dark blue skinny jeans, a tailored dark grey pinstripe waist coat and her tan ankle high cowboy boots that she loved. Her rack was looking great and was secure enough to play pool, but high enough to get her served pretty quickly at any bar in town- the perfect balance had been struck.

Shannon called at 7:30pm and they headed out together, it was a short walk into town and neither one of them planned on being the designated driver so they made even shorter work of the journey. Part way through their first beer and their first jukebox selection, The Undertones ''Teenage Kicks'' has barely began when he asked-

''So heard from Jeffro yet?''

''Not a peep, he'd gone by the time I'd gotten home.'' she replied.

Shan had an inkling what had freaked out his best friend, but it wasnt his place at all to tell Olivia, because knowing his god awful luck at times, he'd turn out to be wrong.

''Well, lets drink to our loves, be they no longer filled with chastity nor sobriety.''

she raised her glass- ''Here here, but you still have a one track mind.''

''Rubbish, I prefer to think of myself as _target driven.'' _he winked.

They steadily got tipsier and more relaxed as the hours and bars flew by, it had been so long since they'd hung out and she'd felt to wonderfully anonymous, in this town she wasnt famous, she wasnt under a microscope, she was just a normal 28 year old out having a great time with one of her best friends. They enjoyed it and made up for so much lost time.

By midnight they were in a more low key place, where everyone went to chill out before they hit the biggest club at the far end of town on the route that didnt close until 3am. Shannon was picking out the tunes again with his pool winnings in quarters as Liv got their drinks. She'd had such a great time, she wasnt wrecked drunk, she had a wicked buzz going though and this place was the last stop for them before they hit the pizza place across the street for their usual with everything to eat on the way home.

Setting the drinks down on the table she said-

''back in a sec Moore.''

He saluted her and off she went to the ladies room up the stairs. Liv couldnt shake the feeling of being watched as she went, but she just put it down to there being a curious wrestling fan in the house.

She'd just come out of the cubicle and had washed and dried her hands when she nearly bumped into a mousy haired woman blocking the door-

''Oh sorry.''

the woman narrowed her dark eyes and said-

''what for? For stealing my husband? Or for making me rich?''

what the fuck was this bitch on? It had to be something, because her pupils were bigger than pennies and she was wearing a wrist band from the big club down the street...then it all made sense- this was Beth Hardy! Soon to be _Britt _again. Oh fuck, this was an encounter she'd been dreading since Jeff had landed back in her life.

''I had nothing to do with either of those things.'' Liv said honestly.

A nasty sneer crept across Beth's mouth-

''Like I'd believe your filthy mouth.'' she said in her oddly melodic southern accent- ''you come back to _my town _like you own the place, slither back into where you _think you belong, _well let me tell you something you cheap, foul mouthed low class whore- you'll never be what Jeff wants or needs.''

Liv could see the bitterness leaching out of the woman's pores-

''Remind me again who he's divorcing.''

''We might be getting divorced, but believe me I made sure I got every last bit of _use _out of him. Now I'm three millions up and you're once again picking over my left overs- for the second time. Face it Olivia, you're just a substitute, the low rent, poor house version of _me.''_

Liv had to bite back laughter-

''Low rent? Honey that three million you're bragging about so openly, I make that in six months, where as you made it in sixyears _on your back.''_

''Oh fuck you! Good luck getting Jeff on _his back, _he's so riddled with issues now you'll be lucky to get into his pants past the fucking belt.'' Beth laughed nastily.

What the fuck was this bitch talking about? Was his reaction last night an on going issue for him?

Beth laughed again at Liv obvious reaction-

''Holy fucking shit, he froze you out! Just know that he's barely half a man now with all those horror movie scars he's got, its too disgusting to even look at. no wonder TNA couldnt pay him off fast enough, Dixie Carter thought he was going to sue her for unsafe working environment claims, he'd have nailed her to the wall.''

the sluts drug fuelled laughter was starting to grate on Liv's last nerve-

''Would you shut the fuck up Beth!''

Beth stepped closer and shoved Liv in the chest-

''Why what are you gonna go? Wrestle me?''

''No I'm gonna kick the fuck out of your fat ass!''

Bolstered by whatever drug was flooding through her system, Beth threw the first punch and caught Liv's left cheek bone and that was it, Liv was in the game too. She threw a strong fist into Beth's stomach and rushed her, not even caring that they had just knocked the tampon and condom machine clean off the wall, its contents raining down on them as they hit the tiled floor and carried on fighting like women possessed.

Liv got in two good kidney shots, one on either side and even threw a hand knee up into the flailing cows cooch!

Beth was still feeling invincible as she tried to punch the younger girl again, only to have her wrist seized and her whole body flipped over and found herself pinned with Liv sat on her lower back-

''Ow get off me you skinny, Yankee bitch, you're squashing my tits!''

Liv shoved Beth's arm harder making her scream-

''Oh shut you're mouth Britt, they're plastic anyway, they'll quite literally _bounce _back.''

Liv was about to shove the handful of plastic wrapped tampons she was clutching into Beth's mouth when the door flew open and in walker Shannon-

''Holy fuck!'' he laughed snapping a quick picture on his phone and headed cautiously over to the two brawling women.

Liv got up and let Beth go and backed off still wanting to tear her to pieces for very clearly reinforcing Jeff's secret bodily hang ups.

Shannon glared at Beth-

''Get the fuck out of here Britt and dont even think of going to the cops or I'll have both you and your dealer thrown into jail.''

That was enough to send the bitch fleeing without another word.

Liv straightened her clothes and shoved her nearly escaping rack back into her clothing and smiled at him-

''You just had to break up the party didnt you.''

''My timing was impeccable, dare I even ask where you were gonna stick those?'' he motioned to the tampons in her hand.

''In her mouth to shut her up.''

He did a double take of her hair and burst out laughing and plucked two stray tampons from her bun that were sticking up like two chop sticks-

''Should I call you Shanghai Lill? Or Shanghai _Lillette?''_

They both laughed at his bad joke and headed out, Liv's cheek aching a little as they did.

As they ate pizza on the way home, Beth's words sunk in a little further, she knew he'd had some kind of accident at TNA and from the sounds of things itd left him with all kinds of intimate scarring. ones that he was obviously very self conscious of.

Her brain got ticking over and she figured that if Beth had shattered all of his body and sexual confidence, then it was going to be her personal mission to restore it in full. Hmm this was going to be a time to get creative as well and sexy, an area that they'd both excelled in in the past and she could not wait!

**AN: I hope you liked this as much as I liked writing it, if you want more Beth Vs Liv throw downs you just let me know I'd love to write another fight for them :) so drop me a review and let me know what you think. Cheers my dears xx**

**R&R :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: hi there thank you all so much for all the great reviews and support they mean so much to me. Well this chapter we finally get so LIV AND NERO SEXY TIME which I had way way too much fun writing, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it ;)**

**oh and the song I hear as their sexy time soundtrack is the live version of Saint Jude ''Down and Out'' simply because I loved the line _'hold out your hand and let me lead you astray' _it totally fit the way they hook up, so happy listening and even happier reading xx. **

**R&R**

I only own my ocs

Another Reason

Chapter 14

Liv had just come back from her run and was gently massaging out her calves when her call began ringing beside her on the porch steps. She knew exactly who it was when the strains of the violin shot out the theme to 'Psycho'- it was Stephanie McMahon. Liv didnt know what the bitch wanted and she didnt much care either, she had way more important things on her mind than her boss.

Important things like Jeff's secret scars, his all too obvious issues regarding them and the cat fight with his rat faced wife Beth. The fight had been very satisfying, but she also knew that it looked so so bad- fighting in a public bathroom, on the floor, with her ex's not quite ex wife, it was kinda shameful.

To Olivia they were still very much man and wife and this wouldnt change in her mind until Beth's withered claw had scrawled her name on the dotted line in a couple of weeks time.

For all she knew Jeff could be furious when he found out about the cat fight. After all Liv would hate the idea of Jeff and Punk slugging it out like a pair of overly macho goons on a men's room floor. There wasnt much that could be seen as sexy about a temper tantrum, not when it came to adults.

The strings of 'Psycho' cut through the air again as she went inside, Liv quickly answered and before Steph could utter a word, she took the reigns-

''Leave me alone Steph- _two months _remember, good bye sweetie pie.'' she said in a sharp sing-song voice and hung up, rolling her eyes.

That bitch could go to hell for the next two months!

Shannon was at 'Gas Chamber Ink' practically holding court at 9am for Shane, Jeff and their apprentice Sally-

''Jeffro I went into the ladies room to check she was ok and you'll never guess what was going down.''

Jeff saw the glee shining from his friends blue eyes and the fact that he was nearly bouncing on the desk with delight, he was almost afraid to ask-

''Moore why do I get the gut feeling that this tale wont end well for me?'' he asked rubbing his tired eyes.

''Well let me tell you Jeffro, there was our little Firecracker and _Beth _fighting like there was a billion dollar cash prize up for grabs. They were leathering the fuck out of each other!''

Jeff's eyes flew open-

''What!? Are you serious?'' he asked as Shane and Sally whooped and cheered on the revelation like it was the best news they'd heard all year.

Shannon nodded, grinning from ear to ear like the fucking Grinch-

''Deadly serious, Liv would totally have killed the bitch too if I hadnt broken it up.''

''Oh my god, did she say how it got started?''

''yeah Beth ambushed her in the ladies room, stared talking shit about you, but Beth threw the first punch. Liv's got a shiner to show for it too.''

To some guys having their soon to be ex-wife and current love interest fighting over him would be one hell of a turn on, but all he could think was- what the fuck had Beth said to get Liv fighting like that? Had the bitch mentioned his accident?!

Shannon saw his friend mentally freaking out and took him by the upper arm and lean him into his office and shut the door. He hated seeing him like this, the Jeff Hardy he grew up with had been confident and embraced being an individual, that Jeff was still m.i.a at times like this.

''what's that whore told Liv?''

''Jeffro, when you fled the other night she _knew _something wasnt right, she was worried about you. Beth saw an opportunity to sling some mud and yes she told Liv about your accident.''

Jeff's head fell into his hands, his neck aching slightly and the tension started making his ear throb like a bastard-

''No, no, no.''

''Jeff calm down, stop worrying.''

His head shot up-

''How? I'm all fucked up and she's still beautiful. How am I supposed to be calm with all that standing between us?'

''Its only standing there if you _let it _Jeff. So look at the big picture and remember that Olivia isnt that superficial. Do you really think she'd treat you like Beth did? Hell no, she kicked Beth's ass _because _the slut was talking shit about you. Liv got into a fight _for you.''_

Jeff couldnt quite get his head around that- Olivia had fought Beth to protect him, that was a pretty special thing to do. A very _Olivia _thing to do. He couldnt help but smile at the idea that she had been fighting for his honour.

At home Liv was now ignoring calls from both Steph and Hunter now, whatever they wanted she wasnt interested, she got on Twitter and sent out a message to them-

''_#THEAUTHORITY quit phone stalking me. U wanted me gone remember #SUCKITUP.''_

she added a picture of just her hand flipping them off, nothing else, they werent getting any more from her. A little curiosity crept in about what exactly was going on on that tour, so she called Amy, who picked up more or less immediately-

''Hey honey, you ok?''

''I'm good Ames how are you and Matt?''

''All good.'' she purred back with a giggle.

Liv chuckled know her sister and Matt were up to no good yet again-

''ok...well anyway I need to ask you something work related.''

''Go for it.''

''What's going on with the tour that'd make Stephanie and Hunter blow up my phone for most of the morning?''

''Viewing figures came in and they're taking a nose dive since Punk left and our very own Raw version of Xtreme Romeo and Rebel Juliet both going AWOL, it kinda has us in free fall. Now everyone who has a match is showing off big time in the ring, trying to step up but the crowd doesnt give a shit most of the time. Nearly all of the banners are for you and Jeff, hell theres still ones for Punk popping up.''

Liv felt really bad for her colleagues, but the bosses had asked for this when they'd used her to manipulate Punk's home town fans. She wasnt going to sit back and be content with her lot any more, if the higher ups had no faith in her to be the female face of the brand she knew she could be along side her sister, but they just didnt and wouldnt ever trust her. So now they couldnt have her back because the ship was sinking, thats not how she wanted her career to go, for her to become the ratings booster they used then shoved back into her box once the ratings went back up, that's how they'd treat Punk! He didnt stand for it and neither would she!

''How are your matches going across?'' Liv inquired.

''Really well, Matt and I go to the ring together now for each others matches. We're two of the very few who keep getting consistently positive reactions.'' Amy said happily.

''Thats great, so glad you're still kicking ass.''

''Someone's gotta keep the Dumas flag flying high around here.'' Amy teased.

''rest assured that I've been doing some under the radar Dumas style ass booting too.''

''oh?''

''I got into it with Beth on my great Raleigh bar crawl with Shan the Man.''

Amy laughed- ''Did you now? Are we talking cat fight?''

''Not exactly, more like a black eye and kidney punches kind of throw down.''

They joked back and forth for a while until Liv got a knock at the back door, wrapping up the call she went and answered it. There stood Jeff, hands deep in his hoodie pockets, biting his lower lip, feet shifting about , he was all to clearly agitated about this. Then his green eyes went to the bruise on her upper cheek, it wasnt a huge bruise, just a little purple mark that could be covered by make up, but his expressive eyes met it and werent budging-

''God, did she do that?''

''Yes she did but I'll be shocked if she's not pissing blood with the kidney shots I landed on her.''

Jeff smirked, loving how tough she was-

''Can I come in? I think we need to talk.''

Liv nodded, stepping aside to let him in, he shot her a relieved smile. Had he been expecting her to refuse him?

They went to the lounge and he was pacing, until he came to a stop and just stood looking out of the patio doors. Liv sat on the couch Indian Style,just waiting for him to feel ready to talk.

Jeff kept looking out across her garden and finally took a deep breath and started-

''So she told you huh?''

''About your accident? Yes and she's a cruel mouthed bitch so I put her in her place for it. If thats wrong then I dont give a shit, to me it was right.''

''Thanks for doing that.''

''You're very welcome.'' she paused feeling the tension returning to the room-''So..I'm guessing it happened during that fall on Slammaversary.''

He just nodded and his arms wrapped around himself, fingers plucking at the fabric of the hoodie at his hips, a clear sign this was freaking him out. Liv stood up and went to him, standing behind him not forcing him to look at her, she lay her hands on top of his fidgeting ones and said-

''Jeffro you dont have to be uncomfortable about any of this, I'm not judging you for it. I wont say that 'it doesnt matter' because it clearly matters to you. But I have to say that theres nothing on your body that you need to hide from me.''

Jeff shook from her soothing tone and lovely words, his fingers sliding between hers as she pressed against his back. Squeezing his eyes shut he whispered shakily-

''But..I'm not how you remember.''

''Jeffrey everything about who we are as people isnt how either of us remember. Darling this is just one more thing to rediscover and get used to. In no time at all it'll just be another thing we see as our own fucked up version of normal.;;

He knew on some level that she was right, their past relationship had been anything but conventional to outsiders-

''But its so ugly.''

he said feeling wide open and raw talking about all of this.

''Jeff you once told me that _ugly _doesnt exist, that people who saw _ugly _were just the closed minded ones who couldnt see unconventional beauty in its rawest form. When did you stop believing in that?''

He fell silent, not taking it in that she'd actually remembered those words he'd spoken to her years back. Back then she'd been so unsure about letting him draw her, she'd been totally oblivious to her beauty, saying that her nose was too lacking in definition, her skin too freckled, her eyes too large and her lips not full enough to be considered beautiful. She'd said that all those odd features on the same face was too ugly for art.

Yet he'd found so much beauty in what she'd listed as her _flaws, _Olivia was everything beautiful to him both inside and out. Was it possible to even dream that she could see his news flaws in the same light as he saw her?

She felt him relax a little in her arms-

''Theres no rush and no pressure.''

''I didnt feel either one the other night, I just didnt know how you'd react if you _saw.''_

''Nothing like Beth I promise.''

Jeff released her hands and turned to face her, those huge moss green eyes looking up at him so full of understanding that the words just seemed to fall out of his mouth-

''The doctors said I'm infertile now from the extent of the injuries.''

Liv never so much as flickered an eye lid-

''Theres more than one way to being a parent Jeff, its not a closed door for you. Ever heard of a little thing called adoption?''

She saw his eyes mist up and a smile broke out across his face and he leaned down and kissed her ad said against her lips-

''I dont ever want to forget what an amazing person you are ever again.''

''I'll happily remind you daily if thats what it takes.'' she smirked.

''So does this mean you're my _girlfriend?'' _he whispered.

''Technically you're still married, so that actually makes me your _mistress.'' _she joked.

''Damn that sounds kinda hot.''

''babe just call me your Mistress of Mischief.''

He kissed her as they chuckled together at their own jokes, then something came back to him-

''Speaking of mischief, Shannon and Shane invited us along on a night out that could put us on the WWE black list for life.''

Liv smiled- ''I'm already liking the sound of this, so do continue.''

''They've got VIP tickets to the televised TNA show here in town tonight.''

''Hell yeah, I'm _so _in!''

''thought you might be.''

Then an idea came to her-

''Do you still have Dixie Carters number by any slim chance?''

Jeff checked his phone-

''Yeah I do.''

''May I?'' she put out her hand to him and he smiled handing over his cell to her.

Liv called the number, pleased that it was still in use, even more so when that sweet southern belle voice said-

''Hey there, long time no speak Mr Hardy.''

''Hello, this isnt Jeff as you can tell,this is Liv Dumas.''

''Seriously?''

''Hell yeah.'' she said her famous wrestling catch phrase that had been with her since her training days, thankfully Dixie laughed.

''And what can I do for you miss Dumas?''

''Nothing its more what I can do for you and your company. How would you like a million dollars free publicity for your show tonight?''

''I'd say keep talking sweetheart.''

Within an hour Liv had tweeted a picture of the TNA tickets, so had Shannon and Shane and even Jeff.

Liv had tweeted the words-

_''Guess where I'm gonna be tonight? the enemy of an enemy is always a friend #DIXIEDARLING.''_

Jeff was loving how much she loved fucking the the WWE but he did have to ask-

''Liv are you trying to get fired for real?''

She shrugged and said honestly-

''Im actually at a point where I genuinely done care which way it goes any more.''

Social media lit up when Liv and Dixie began following each other, they were already the top trending topic world wide. Steph, Hunter, Vince, Adam, Amy and even Matt were calling her none stop as she was getting ready for her night out with the guys. Stephanie had actually dared text her to threaten her with breech of contract, which she knew they couldnt do, so she text back-

_'Sorry princess thats only valid if I have an actual match over there. I can go to a show, even talk unscripted on camera and I'm still in the clear. But thanks for the concerns Sweets x.''_

Olivia made sure she looked hot, her long hair was straightened, her smoky bronze shadow was flawless and her liquid liner flicks were perfect. Her outfit was chosen with care also- dark skinny jeans and a flowing black top that she'd had for ages and never worn. From her cleavage upwards it was all black lace and went high up the neck, fastening under her hair in a bow and left her back sexily bare. It didnt really show anything which was the hottest part, she laced up her black ankle booties and was ready to go.

She'd had music literally shaking the house, she'd chosen Down '_Temptations Wings' _to get her psyched up and itd really worked.

Ok, now her three cousins knew where she was and who she was with, but they were caught some where between rage at it being Jeff and total support when it came to her sticking it to the Authority. They were all for her causing total anarchy, so in some ways they were on her side, other ways- not so much.

When Jeff saw her walking down the porch steps he felt like a dreamy eyes teenager again, god she looked so bad ass and hot, when she smiled at him like he was something special it made him wonder if maybe all wasnt lost, maybe he could still be special to someone after all.

She headed towards Shannon's SUV that was waiting and Jeff got the door for her, damn he looked hot tonight, he was in dark jeans , a black short sleeved button down so his ink was on show, his hair was re-dyed and looking so touchable and soft, he was just seat wettingly gorgeous. She shot him a very appraising smile, loving that he _blushed _he was just to freaking cute for his own good!

Shannon and Shane were in the front seats and when they were all buckled up they headed out. Shannon said-

''Liv this is an epic move you're making.''

She couldnt help the laughter that bubbled up-

''Its not quite DX invading WCW, but I'm hoping Steph regrets trying to use me to work over Punk's home crowd.''

When they got to the PNC Arena, the crowds could have rivalled a WWE event, they flashed their passes and got let into the VIP parking area. Jeff could see that Liv was clearly nervous, it was oddly sweet to see that there was still this side alive within her. It made him come over all protective.

They got met at the side doors by security and shown to their seat at ringside and as Jeff and Liv were still two of the biggest names and faces in the world of wrestling, the fans spotted them and went crazy. They waved and smiled to the fans but also realised that security were clearly staying close to them for the duration which was reassuring.

Ok, Liv was a fan of many of the girls they had at TNA, but to her ODB and Gail Kim were awesome. She'd worked with Gail at the WWE and with ODB or Jess outside of the ring- at her days at ROH.

Jeff posted a picture of their group all together smiling during the show, they all looked so happy and- at ease, like the old group dynamic was coming back.

Liv hoped that Jeff wasnt too worn out by tonight, because she had a little plan for when they got back to Hardy Central. After just one text April Helms would be putting the plan into action for her, setting up something that might just prove to be a night neither of them would forget for a very long time.

She wanted him to know that she wanted him, all of him, scars and all and even if he was infertile that he was still a man, a gorgeous, sexy real man, one whom she would _always _want, hell she'd barely let guys near her in his absence that had to speak volumes alone.

Towards the end of the action packed show Dixie Carter came out to the ring smiling like the cat that had gotten the cream. Stepping between the ropes gracefully in her stunning white pants suit,she said-

''Hello Raleigh.'' she crowd cheered back- ''Thank you all so so much for coming out to support us all here tonight. If any of you have been on social media, you'll know that we've got us some very special guests tonight here in the house. I wanna say a big thank you to- Shane 'Hurricane' Helms, Shannon Moore, the Charismatic Enigma that it Jeff Hardy! And the one and only wrestling Firecracker herself Liv Dumas!''

The arena lit up with cheers and ring techs handed them all mics and the cameras were now facing them on the front row. They got to their feet and the guys yelled-

''Hey there Raleigh!''

Liv smiled at the enormous cheer they got and saw Jeff cover his injured ear, to cover for this Liv turned to face Dixie in the ring and said-

''Well thanks for having us here tonight.''

Dixie came and leaned on the ropes nearest their seat and said-

''Darlin' I'm proud to have you all here, you been having fun?''

Liv's smile grew and she said- ''Hell yeah!'' Liv turned to the crow and shouted- ''Can I get a _Hell Yeah _Raleigh?''

The crowd started chanting '_HELL YEAH LIV!' _back at her and she felt so proud to be able to get that reaction even away from the WWE.

Dixie loved how much she meant to the wrestling scene-

''TNA staff and talent are very happy you're here supporting the wrestling world and I have to say that I'm not above playing dirty to get what or _who _I want. Liv the second you want to come here to TNA Impact for a more _active role _you let me know, you've got my number after all. You can hand pick your job- wrestler, trainer, valet, manager, commentary, _all of the above- _its yours. Feel free to bring _all _of your friends even _family _too.''

The audiences reaction matched her own- _holy fuck! _Dixie Carter was handing her a job in any area she wanted. Adrenaline surged through her and she grinned and raised the mic to her mouth and said-

''You never know Dixie I just might, after all I'm always full of surprises.''

She could feel the cell in her pocket going insane, the live broadcast they were doing had to be pissing the WWE off something rotten.

''We all know that for sure Liv.''

Liv wanted to launch a Pipe Bomb she couldnt help herself-

''Well as you're not tied to the PG rating here, it gives me great pleasure to say that its great talking to a grown woman instead of some above her station and intellect level pampered little bitch. I appreciate class, unlike others who are at the top, who can strive for it and never quite pull it off. All that a certain other princess bitch will ever be in huge cheap fake tits in a fancy suit, botoxed to hell, leading her man around by his junk on a leash. Nice to see a work place where women are classy and strong.'' Liv winked cheekily.

Dixie erupted into laughter along with everyone else in the building, this girl was a loose cannon in the best way possible!

Jeff, Shan and Shannon were cheering 'Pipe Bomb! Pipe Bomb!' and got the fans in on it too, this was as explosive as all of her others. You just didnt go on rival shows and slate your bosses, it just wasnt done, Liv wasnt just pointing at the 4th wall she'd sent a fucking wrecking ball through it.

When they finally got away from the arena and back home, Liv turned down the offer to go for celebratory drinks and said to Jeff at her front door-

''I've got a surprise for you, do you trust me Jeffrey?''

Not sure what she had in mind, he knew that he'd always trusted her with his life, even when she;d hated him, he'd still oddly have trusted her more than he'd even trusted Beth.

''Yes I trust you.''

She leaned in and kissed him once very softly and said-

''give me two minutes, wait right here.''

She came back in ballet flats, holding her purse in her hand still and locked up the house. He let her take his hand and lead him off into the night.

They went out of her garden, across the field and through the woods, he asked-

''Are we nearly there yet?''

Liv chuckled at his playful tone and said over her shoulder-

''yes we are.''

Jeff's eyes went wide, there they were on the top of the grassy bank over looking the lake, moon high in the sky, the stars working all of their magic and there right beneath it all was a blanket, covered with cushions, a picnic basket with a bottle of champagne, a black glass bowl of strawberries and all surrounded by lantern strung from the trees. It was so beautiful, and just like what he'd done for her many years ago when she'd first come to stay with him here in Raleigh.

Looking up at him, she knew that itd been a good idea, April had done very good with the things Liv has gathered. Leading him closer she said-

''See I didnt forget, not even when you were gone.''

''Neither did I Liv and I wasnt too far away, not in my heart.'' he said honestly.

Hey sat down and he opened the champagne carefully and poured them a glass each and said raising his glass-

''To inevitable new beginnings.''

She liked that idea, that her and Jeff were _inevitable, _she touched her flute to his, the soft chime, his tender smile- it all made the scene all the more perfect.

After each taking a sip, she let him lean in and kiss her, it went from slow and soft to deep and sensual and everything within her was reminding her not to rush this, to let him set the pace, only to go as far as he was comfortable with going.

He lay his glass aside and hers too and pulled her into him, leaning her back, her legs spreading for him to settle between. He braced one arm by her head and licked her lower lip and said in the husky voice that brought his accent all the way out-

''I need to say this now, because I fucked it up the last time...I love you Olivia...I'm in love with you, always have been.''

Liv thought that her heart was going to tear itself to pieces within her it was racing so damn fast hearing him say the words to her. Reaching up she did something she'd used to do when they'd dated- she ran the tip of her finger down his cutely up turned nose and said-

''I love you right back too.''

Jeff couldnt put into words what her saying that meant to him, al he could do was _feel. _Feel the waves of emotion flooding through him, through his entire being. He kissed her and down her neck before saying in her ear-

''I wanna make love to you, will you let me make love to you?''

The power of those words and his lilting accent so close to her ear, his breath on her skin, his arousal seated firmly against her most sensitive areas, was more than enough to have her whispering back-

''Make love to me.''

The fact that he was still married was irrelevant, so was her career suicide, all they had on their minds was each other.

His slightly clumsy nervous hands hindered him from time to time as he started to undress her first, but she helped him, reassured him with kisses and he didnt feel under any pressure or afraid of ridicule from fumbling, he was a little out of practice , this wasnt the race to an orgasm in the dark he'd had during his marriage. Not with Olivia, with her it was about him and it was about her and taking their time, making it last, it was about _love. _

Liv opened each button of his shirt and slid it from his gorgeous body. Her fingers going over his neck ink , down his roots on one arm, down his side to the ink on his hip that as dedicated to her, as her teeth gently tugged one sensitive nipple, making him shudder and gasp as he knelt in front of her.

Jeff's own fingers ran through her long locks and down her back and unhooked her strapless black bra and cast it aside to join her top, her jeans and his shirt. Looking down at her on her kneed, in only her little black lace booty shorts, he felt like the luckiest bastard alive for having all of this before him-

''Beautiful.''

She blushed, not afraid of being naked, he'd just always had a way of making her feel moved by his words, especially when his artistic eyes were taking her in like they did.

Jeff knew that she was leaving the rest of his clothing up to him, which he respected highly. He removed his boots and socks and began on his belt, not feeling half as scared as last time. Kicking his jeans away he smiled down at her as her hands caressed the poem 'Want You' in his right hip.

Sitting up she saw him hesitate to remove his boxers, so she shed her own panties and distracted him from his nerves by snagging one of the plump red strawberries from the black glass bowl, that she'd picked from her own garden for this exact scenario. She slowly bit into it, licking the cool sweet juice from her lips.

His nerves momentarily faded away as he watched her, he took her arm and licked the running juice from her wrist, over her ink, up the side of her hand and took a bite from the fruit between her fingers as his right hand grazed up her bare thigh, right up to the very core of her.

Liv swallowed then moaned as he stroked her soaked flesh, then began teasing her clit oh so softly, torturing her with ecstasy. She threw the remains of the strawberry on the grass and grasped his muscular shoulders as he sank two fingers deep with in her. As she was on her knees before his exact mirrored position, the pressure of his actions was as intense as the pleasure he evoked.

''Does that feel good?''

''Yes.'' she hissed against his lips.

''Mmm.'' he purred lowly- ''You feel so good.''

And she did, his Olivia was as perfect as he remembered, so hot, so tight, she'd always fit him exactly, like two halves of a whole.

He kept two fingers inside of her as his thumb caressed her clit in unison, until her walls trembled under his ministrations, then he stopped before she came, earning a little sexy moan of complaint. He kissed her swollen lips and said-

''We've got all night.''

Liv's hands ran up his strong, thick thighs, her eyes on his, testing his reactions, yes his body was raring to go, but this next part was as his pace and he seemed ok so far.

His palms were clammy from his own sweat and he saw nothing but love and care in her eyes and thats what got his hands moving, he sat down and slid his boxers free and added them to their pile of clothing. His first instinct was to cover up and she clearly saw this and held his hands still and said-

''yes still the hottest guy I've ever met.''

She raised his hand sot her mouth and lay a kiss on the top of each.

He relaxed into his nudity and asked-

''Really? Still?''

''Yes, all of you, you just keep getting better with age Jeff. You're gorgeous.'' she kissed his lips once- ''Handsome.'' - kiss- ''Sexy,''- kiss- ''-and still perfect inside as well as out.''

He felt strengthened by her words and brave enough to lay back against the cushions as she urged him to and he let her see all of him, scars included. He looked down at her as she took him in with her eyes.

Olivia's curious eyes saw the shiny pink scars up his parted thighs that she was sitting between, the scars went over his balls and up into his groin, ok they were new to her, but they took nothing away from how beautiful he was laid there in the moonlight. He was achingly handsome, had a body to die for, a cock that should be cast in bronze as a testament to it perfection and add that to his physical attributes and his quirky personality and talents and you had one incredible man!

When he saw her smile down at him he paused, still not sure which way this was going to go, for all he knew she could be getting ready to laugh at him, until she said-

''See, _not _ugly at all, just _beautiful.''_

His eyes slid shut as he smiled.

Liv's fingers ran back up the thighs she just loved touching again, her tongue sweeping over his scars, following their path until her lips met his straining thick, heavy cock, her tongue circled the tip, taking in all of what had pooled there, deep down into her, as her free hand picked up another strawberry from the bowl.

Jeff felt the cool fruit against his lips as her mouth took him to the stars above. He bit into the offered strawberry and he really had to focus on chewing as she was so good at what she was doing.

Liv dipped the strawberry into the flute of champagne and removed her mouth from his cock and ran the champagne soaked fruit around the tip and down the full length of him, making his eyes fly open and a gasp tear through him, his hips punch up from the ground. She ate the rest of the ripe red fruit and let her tongue lap up the pink juices and champagne achingly slowly from his searing hot flesh.

Jeff was panting wildly as she worked him over, watching her run that fruit over him, then lick him clean had been the stuff of true sexual fantasies, only this time the reality beat the hell out of anything that his imagination could dream up. Fuck he'd missed her so so much!

She knew when to stop and crawled up his body and straddled his waist watching as his inked arm reached over for the champagne flute and a strawberry, he dipped it into the liquid too and ran the soaked fruit over her right nipple then licked it before sucking it hard making her cry out and grip his thighs tightly, before he repeated the action on her left nipple and fed her the fruit while he did so, loving that she was eating what had been caressing her naked body only seconds ago.

His strawberry juice slicked fingers slipped between then and circled her throbbing clit and he felt her grind against him, so he picked up the pace and kept going until she came apart in his arms. Her own moisture mixing with the sweetness of the strawberries- mm delicious, he licked his fingers clean and shuddered at the heady cocktail on his tongue.

Patience be damned he had to have her-

''Baby do you have protection?''

She nodded and motioned to her bag, he found it easily and lay her trembling body down and quickly sheathed himself remembering in time that she hadnt done this in a long time.

As ready as she was to lay back and let him take the lead, she reminded herself that this might not be all plain sailing, celibacy could very well make hard work of the beginning, but she was willing.

Jeff was very careful, he took it very slowly at first and yes she was toe curlingly tight, but he has to be on the look out for any signs of discomfort, but he saw none once he was fully inside of her. Her fingers ran through his now loose hair, as her toes ran up the backs of his legs and she whispered-

''I've missed _all _of you.''

He kissed her long and deep as he slowly began to move and said against her sweet tasting lips-

''I've...missed _all _of you too.''

''No more hiding?''

''No more hiding.'' he confirmed.

Jeff felt the chains of his fears, his past humiliations in the bedroom, his body crisis, all snap free. Yes he was physically scarred and a little broken to other people, but not to Olivia. To his Livvy he was whole, he wasnt flawed, he was still a man and most of all he was _loved. _It was unconditional and he was going to spend every waking minute making sure that she knew the feeling was mutual.

It was intense, passionate and in Liv's eyes- well worth waiting 5 long years for, so whatif it was classed as adultery, he was more hers than he'd even been Beth's! Beth had just been temporary, what Liv and Jeff shared was for life.

They came together in an agonised, delirium fuelled tidal wave of abandonment, their cries filled the night air beautifully. Their breaths mingling, not sure where she ended and he began. Both shaking as they kissed with all of the strength they could muster and he asked in an unsteady voice-

''Was it...always this intense with us? My brain isnt working enough to remember just yet.''

Smiling up at him she moved his sweat soaked hair from the side of his face and nodded-

''Always.''

His bog lazy grin broke out-

''Mmm thank god.''

He slowly with drew from her and got them cleaned up the best they could. In their underwear they took the second blanket from the picnic basket and curled up together, knowing not another soul was around to bother them for the rest of their perfect night.

**AN: so how did you like the long awaited reunion sex? how could I not put strawberries in here? They brought our couple together so long ago ;) so let me know what you think I love hearing from you all. **

**Cheers my dears **

**R&R xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: hi there sorry that this isnt the update you were probably expecting but after one of the worst work weeks of my life and some personal stuff going on add that to the crappiest ''review'' I've ever received, I knew that I had to just take a step back from this story because my finger hovered over the button to delete the story from Fan Fiction, but I thought –** hell no **I'm not going to justify this haters venom by removing my fic. **

**But I am going to take some time off from #NEROTIME. I will pick it up again down the line but at the minute that one review was a kick while I was down...theres also a Tweet I sent out in response to this ''reviewers'' anonymous words, which was very therapeutic lol.**

**But this isnt goodbye to #NEROTIME, we're just saying ''see you in a little while.''**

**thanks for all of your support for every chapter that I've posted about our favourite couple each and every review has been more appreciated than you'll ever know, so until next time- long live Jeffro and Liv.**

**P.S- my Sons of Anarchy Happy fic will probably get some attention in the next week ;)**

**KatieWoo xx.**


End file.
